


Inevitable

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Break Dancing, Broken Hearts, But I mean we aren't talking that much divergence, Confessions, Daydreaming, Deception, Drunk Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, I feel like wrecking all of you, Imma update this as I figure things out, Implied Masturbation, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, Secret Identity, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Strained Friendships, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Suspicions, Texting, emailing, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Yuri comes back from the Grand Prix Final in Sochi with a head full of bad memories and a heart full of shame in his loss. One day after returning to Detroit, he gets a text message from a number he doesn’t recognize. A number that’s apparently already saved in his phone under the contact name “Vitya”. Unsure who it is, he ignores the messages for a few days until he feels like he can’t ignore them anymore. From there, he builds a strong friendship with his mysterious friend Vitya, still unsure of who the person really is.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of this story. I'm posting the first chapter to see if it will go over well. More notes at the end. Leave a comment if you want to read more!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own my story, but Kubo-sensei and co. own the characters and stuff!

 

**_9:18 am_ **

_Yuuri, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?_

**_9:22am_ **

_Yuuri? :(_

**_10:12am_ **

Who is this?

**_10:15am_ **

_Don’t be silly. I know I put my number in your phone._

_Are you mad at me?_

**_10:20am_ **

I’m not…mad. Vitya?

**_10:21am_ **

_Yes, Yuuri?_

**_10:23am_ **

Nothing.

I’m just. Upset.

**_10:25am_ **

At myself.

**_10:30am_ **

_What happened?_

_Can I ask? I want to help you…_

**_10:45am_ **

_Yuuri?_

**_10:51am_ **

I did a major figure skating competition and came in dead last.

I messed everything up in my programs. Fell more times than I care to think about.

**_10:53am_ **

I was more than a hundred points behind the winner.

I’m just a dime a dozen figure skater for Japan. I think I’ll just retire and do everyone a favor.

**_11:00am_ **

_What are you saying?! NO!_

_Do not quit! You’re lovely on the ice!_

**_11:01am_ **

_I’m watching videos of you right now. You’re wonderful!_

_The Japanese Nationals are coming up, yes?_

**_11:05am_ **

Yeah. They’re almost two weeks away.

I spend more time on my ass than upright on the ice. I’m not any good.

**_11:06am_ **

_Are you calling me a liar?_

**_11:06am_ **

NO!!!!

**_11:07am_ **

_I don’t wax false praise and brown nose. If I say you have talent, then you do._

_Trust your Vitya._

**_11:09am_ **

...my Vitya?

**_11:09am_ **

_Yes. Your Vitya, Yuuri. Since that night._

**_11:15am_ **

Who are you?

**_11:21am_ **

_Do you really not know who I am?_

_You don’t have to play coy…_

**_11:23am_ **

I feel really bad about this. I honestly don’t know who you are.

**_11:24am_ **

Where did we meet?

I don’t know when I wouldn’t have had my phone and I don’t remember letting someone else put info in.

**_11:45am_ **

I hurt your feelings.

I’m so sorry.

I want to remember.

**_11:50am_ **

Vitya.

**_11:55am_ **

Vitya.

I’m sorry.

I’m awful.

**_12:03pm_ **

_I’m sorry, Yuuri. A colleague of mine came asking questions and I had to give them my attention._

**_12:05pm_ **

_I am upset. But not at you. Not really._

_The situation, thinking back, calls for this._

_It was the most insane night. But the best night of my life._

**_12:07pm_ **

_I mean. I got to know you, Yuuri._

**_12:10pm_ **

I’m still awful for not remembering who you are.

Can you send me a photo?

**_12:12pm_ **

_Will you send me one?_

_:)_

**_12:15pm_ **

[attachement]

Sorry about the background.

I was helping with the onsen my parents run when this was taken.

That’s my sister in the back.

**_12:17pm_ **

_You’re adorable, Yuuri. How old is this photo?_

_Your sister looks nice, too._

**_12:19pm_ **

_What’s an onsen?_

**_12:20pm_ **

An onsen is like a Japanese hot spring!

Ours is really nice and it’s the last one in Hasetsu, where I’m from.

**_12:21pm_ **

I’m in Detroit right now. My home rink is here, with my rink mates and my coach, Celestino.

**_12:25pm_ **

_Yuuuuurrriiii. Send me a photo of you now! That other photo was nice, but it looks really old. You looked like a teenager in it!_

**_12:28pm_ **

Well, I was. That was when I was 17.

I don’t know if I have any recent photos that you wouldn’t already find from the press online…

Hey. Where’s your picture?

**_12:30pm_ **

_Take a selfie!_

_Selfie! Selfie!_

_You were adorable then, Yuuri. But I want that cute face now!_

**_12:34pm_ **

You’re the worst.

**_12:35pm_ **

[attachement]

I’m on my way back from class. I had a midterm right after coming back from my competition.

It’s REALLY cold outside!

**_12:38pm_ **

_Look at those cheeks!_

_Bundle up, Yuuri!_

**_12:40pm_ **

_My taskmaster is yelling at me. He says I need to work harder and be on the phone less._

_Text me any time, Yuuri. When you’re happy. When you’re sad. Telling me about your day._

_I want to know everything about you, Yuuri._

**_12:42pm_ **

_Let’s get to know each other!_

**_12:44pm_ **

I guess that’s okay?

When are you going to show me a picture of you?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri returns to Detroit after Sochi, then Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Yuri On Ice.

**Two**

“Yuuri, who are you texting? Mari?”

Yuuri could feel Phichit’s eyes on him from across the bedroom. He knew he was smiling more and in turn, the stress that he knew his friend and dorm mate had been carrying was easing. His own troubles had been weighing down those around them for too long, another reason to feel guilty, really. Instead, he shook off the thought and stopped reading the texts he was getting.

He shook his head, looking up from his phone to meet Phichit’s eyes. “No, not Mari.”

“Is it a girl?”

“No…”

Phichit cocked his head to the side, raising a brow. “Why did that sound like a question? Don't you know who you're talking to?”

“Uhh… I do.”

Frowning only for a moment, the Thai figure skater gave Yuuri a once over before shrugging his shoulders. Yuuri knew he’d been acting off the last month or so. The preparations for the Grand Prix series, the actual Grand Prix Final in Sochi, the death of Vicchan. The Nationals were coming up in a week and he had to show his face there, after his humiliating loss… And of course, the stress of finals leading up to the holiday season mixed in between the two competitions. It was surprising he hadn’t cracked sooner. That’s what he was sure Phichit was thinking. Instead, he was surprised when the other boy stood from his seat at his desk and began gathering his things.

“I’m heading out to the rink. Call me if you need me!”

“But we don’t have practice today?” Yuuri said, confused. He sat his phone on the bed and turned to watch Phichit gather his bag and shrug on a hoodie. 

Phichit just smiled, stuffing his wallet into the backpack. “Not officially. But I’ve got an idea for something and I want to try it before I let Ciao Ciao see it. I’ll come back before dinner.”

Yuuri nodded. “I can cook tonight if you want.”

“Sounds great! If you don’t feel like it, let me know and I’ll grab us a pizza or something on my way back.”

A few minutes later, Yuuri could hear the door to their dorm slam shut and the life that Phichit always brought to their living space dispersed. The only noise in the room was one of Phichit’s hamsters running on it’s wheel. Yuuri let out a sigh, one that he’d been holding in since Phichit had questioned his conversation partner.

How was Yuuri supposed to explain the still somewhat mysterious stranger that he was talking to like he’d known them for months or years instead?

I trill from his phone alerted him to an incoming message.

 

**_3:07pm_ **

_ Yuuri? Are you okay? You disappeared. _

**_3:08pm_ **

Yeah, I’m fine. My roommate, Phichit, he was talking with me. 

He left to go to the rink for a bit.

**_3:10pm_ **

_ Ah okay. _

_ Will you tell me more? _

**_3:11pm_ **

_ About Vicchan? _

_ I want to know all about the dog you loved so much. _

_ What kind of dog was he? How old? What kind of food did he like? _

**_3:15pm_ **

Vicchan was…

**_3:16pm_ **

He was great. He didn’t deserve an owner like me.

He was almost eleven. So he lived a long life, I guess. 

I got him when I was twelve. 

**_3:18pm_ **

But I haven’t seen him in five years. Not since I left for Detroit.

He was a miniature poodle. He was brown. Very soft. He loved being hugged and belly rubs.

He had a bad habit of chasing things.

**_3:20pm_ **

That’s how he died. He chased a car. 

My sister was walking him. He tugged his leash out of her hand, made her fall. Saw some kids get into a car and chased the car when it started to drive off. 

**_3:29pm_ **

_ Yuuri? You don’t have to say any more _

**_3:29pm_ **

They didn’t see him.

They were sorry. They offered to buy us a new dog. They paid the vet bill.

But. 

**_3:31pm_ **

It’s not possible to just replace Vicchan.

He wasn’t just a dog.

I’m such a bad owner.

I hadn’t seen him in so long.

I didn’t get to say goodbye………..

**_3:33pm_ **

_ Yuuri. _

_ Yuuri, are you crying?  _

_ Please don’t be sad alone! _

**_3:34pm_ **

_ If I was there, I would hug you tight. _

_ You shouldn’t be alone. _

_ It’s okay to miss Vicchan, Yuuri. _

_ But don’t say you’re a bad owner. _

_ You loved Vicchan very much. You still do. _

**_3:40pm_ **

_ Yuuri.  _

_ Yuuri. Are you okay? _

_ Of course, you’re not. _

_ But please. _

**_3:45pm_ **

_ Yuuri. _

_ *hugs* _

 

Yuuri couldn’t see the screen of his phone anymore. He knew he was still getting messages from Vitya, but despite his glasses, the tears were destroying any visuals he had. Dropping his phone onto the mattress, Yuuri held his face in his hands as he wept, the phone call from Mari echoing in his ears again. Then, the second call after the Grand Prix. The people who’d accidentally hit Vicchan spoke with him, apologizing profusely. He didn’t blame them, he couldn’t. He didn’t blame Mari, either. Vicchan had a nasty habit that Yuuri hadn’t broken him of when he was a puppy. It was his fault. 

He was such a bad owner.

The sun was noticeably lower in the sky by the time Yuuri brought himself out from his blankets and pillows. It was dark and cloudy. He’d burrowed deep to let out the sadness and frustration towards himself that he felt and had fallen asleep after exhausting himself emotionally. Digging his forgotten phone out from the sheets, he gasped when he saw that it was after six. Phichit had to be back from the rink by now, yet the room was dark. Dark…

“Wait, I had my light on earlier…” Yuuri muttered, rubbing a hand across his face. 

“Yeah, I got back an hour ago and thought I’d let you sleep.”

Phichit stood in the doorway, cradling a hamster in one hand and a plate of pizza in the other. Yuuri sighed as his friend came in and nearly pounced onto the bed next to him, nearly toppling over and losing control of the hot food. From his hand, the small brown pet let out a squeak of protest.

“Brought you pizza,” Phichit said lightly, handing over the plate once he settled into the now rumpled comforter. Leaning back against the wall, he gave Yuuri a small smile before giving some attention to his harried hamster. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, looking down. It was the same, greasy slice they ate on Fridays when practice went well and Celestino gave his blessing. Despite it being a Wednesday and Yuuri hadn’t touched his skates in two days. He was grateful for Phichit’s thoughtfulness. The mix of sauce, hot cheese, and veggies tasted good, opposite of the ash he thought they’d turn into due the storm cloud hovering over his head.

“How are you doing?”

It took two more slices and the constant background noise of Yuuri’s notifications going off before the Thai boy spoke, letting Yuuri settle into the land of the conscious and settled with a full belly. He knew. Yuuri was well aware of just how fine tuned Phichit’s senses were when it came to people. How he always seemed to know what was bothering someone. Mainly Yuuri. Or when people needed a sounding board. Mainly Yuuri.

“I was thinking of Vicchan.”

_ Squeak squeak. _

_ Ding! _

“Basically wallowing in pity. The usual.”

“Oh, Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t say anything, though.”

Yuuri laughed, hollow. “I know.” He inhaled deeply. “I should probably practice for Nationals tomorrow. Did you see Celestino today?”

Phichit gave a hesitant nod. “He asked about you.”

Yuuri only blinked, waiting for Phichit to continue. 

“He said you shouldn’t ignore his messages. He’d be happy to see you at the rink tomorrow.”

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri picked up his phone, absentmindedly unlocking the screen and thumbing through various notifications. “Yeah. I’ll apologize tomorrow. Try and maybe get back on track. I’ll have to leave Tuesday for Japan.”

Phichit gently dropped his small pet on Yuuri’s shoulder and smiled. “Good. You’ll be fine, Yuuri! You’re so good, just practice and have a little confidence!”

“Mm. Confidence,” he muttered, sighing once more.

 

* * *

 

**_12:02pm_ **

_ Good luck, Yuuri! I’m watching the live stream of your competition! _

**_12:05pm_ **

Wait. Why?????

I’m sure you have better things to do!

**_12:06pm_ **

_ Not really. It’s early here. And what’s better than watching my Yuuri? _

**_12:08pm_ **

Where are you?

What time is it there for it to be so early?

**_12:10pm_ **

_ What’s your outfit like for your nationals? The same as before? _

_ What are you skating to? _

**_12:11pm_ **

Same as before.

I…

I haven’t spent a lot of time on the ice. Not enough to change anything.

**_12:13pm_ **

I’m worried.

**_12:13pm_ **

_ About what? _

**_12:15pm_ **

_ Tell me, Yuuri. _

_ Please? _

**_12:17pm_ **

I did so poorly in Sochi.

I’m ashamed to show my face.

I don’t feel confident that I can do well here.

**_12:18pm_ **

I don’t deserve to be here.

**_12:19pm_ **

Oh god….

**_12:21pm_ **

_ Yuuri, what’s wrong? _

_ YUURI. _

**_12:25pm_ **

Sorru

Having a panic attackklk,,,

**_12:26pm_ **

_ Yuuri. Breathe.  _

_ Focus on me. On my words. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

**_12:28pm_ **

_ Relax your body. Your arms. Your legs. Your hands. Your neck. Your shoulders. _

_ Breathe. Keep breathing slowly. _

**_12:32pm_ **

_ Yuuri, are you doing better? Please let me know how you are. _

**_12:35pm_ **

Thank you, Vitya.

I’m a little shaky but I think I’m okay.

**_12:35pm_ **

_ Do you… Do you always have panic attacks at competitions? _

**_12:37pm_ **

Not always. But since Sochi…

**_12:39pm_ **

Thank you. I really mean it.

Vitya, you’re very kind to put up with me.

**_12:41pm_ **

_ I’m not putting up with you. _

_ I talk to you because I like you. _

_ You’re my Yuuri. I want to be here for you. _

**_12:45pm_ **

_ What does your coach think of your panic attacks? Does he help you at all? _

**_12:48pm_ **

Coach Celestino tries to help when he can. He’s talking with another coach right now and I’m in the washroom.

**_12:51pm_ **

I… I’ve been a bad student.

I was kind of avoiding him a little after getting back to Detroit. 

He let me because of Vicchan. He didn’t want to push me. But still, I shouldn’t have done that.

**_12:55pm_ **

He won’t say it, but I’m sure he’s fed up with me. 

And he thinks I’m rusty. I only practiced for the five days before leaving for Japan.

**_1:03pm_ **

_ I highly doubt he thinks bad things of you, Yuuri.  _

_ He must see potential in you to have you be under his mentorship. _

_ He sees what I see. You move with music in your limbs. _

**_1:04pm_ **

_ When is your short program? I unfortunately don’t understand Japanese very well and can’t read the website… _

**_1:15pm_ **

Men’s short program is in three hours. I skate first.

**_1:17pm_ **

_ I’ll be cheering for you, okay? _

_ Think positive! You’re a very talented skater. _

**_1:20pm_ **

_ Yuuri…  _

_ Please text me if you are feeling anxious again. Any time.  _

_ Spill everything. _

**_1:22pm_ **

_ Even if I don’t answer right away. Tell me all your worries and I will read them. _

_ I think very highly of you and want to ease your stress. _

**_1:30pm_ **

_ Good luck, Yuuri! _

**_1:32pm_ **

_ 頑張って! _

_ Is that correct? I tried using my phone, so I’m sorry if it’s not right… _

**_1:35pm_ **

_ Let me know how the day goes! _

**_1:51pm_ **

Thank you, Vitya.

* * *

 

Complete and utter self destruction.

There was no other way to put how Nationals went for Yuuri. He’d been beaten by teenagers. Kenjirou Minami had taken first at the end of the event. A kid six years his junior. He heard the talking. Behind people’s hands, across the hall. He could feel the stares. Questions on whether he had any injuries that he’d been hiding. Then there were the people who whispered about Sochi. Who wondered if he had peaked in a less than spectacular and underwhelming sputter of luck.

Celestino had said nothing. He put his arm around Yuuri in consolation, knowing he was beating himself up over the devastating humiliation. Yuuri spent the remainder of the first day back at the hotel; he couldn’t handle the eyes and the whispers. They still had nearly a day before their flight back to Detroit once the competition was complete. The messages from Vitya didn’t do much to help him. They were kind, full of condolence, encouragement, worry. He’d given brief, very brief, replies to the mysterious person before turning off his phone and crawling into bed the first night. After the free skate, Yuuri knew he didn’t need to stick around. He wouldn’t medal and he wanted to avoid the judging eyes and whispers. He’d gone second and, after the mandatory hullabaloo, promptly left the event center for the hotel.

**_4:52pm_ **

_ Yuuri, don’t beat yourself up! _

_ Your step sequences are great. _

**_5:12pm_ **

_ Yuuri, don’t ignore me! _

_ Tell me how you’re feeling. _

**_5:14pm_ **

_ Don’t keep me out. Help me help you. _

**_5:31pm_ **

_ Yuuri…  _

**_6:14pm_ **

I’m sorry. I don’t really feel like talking.

I’m sorry.

**_6:17pm_ **

Sorry.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an AMAZING show of support for this story, which is very much appreciated. Those who commented and gave Kudos, you're the best! Please continue to show your support!  
> Things will pick up once we get into the spring, obviously. For now, enjoy the character build up!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming for Yuuri and Phichit thinks he can be Sherlock. Vitya is suddenly MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri On Ice!

**Three**

* * *

 

 **To** : Phichit C.

 **From** : Yuuri K.

 **Subject** : safe and sound

 **Attachments** : [Photo 1] [Photo 2]

 

> Hey Phichit!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know I made it back to Hasetsu. Minako met me at the train station… She had the whole place plastered in posters of me, it was so embarrassing! I had no idea she’d actually meet me there. Yeah. I should have known better! My parents are doing great and I know my mom is happy to have me home. She had katsudon ready and everything for when I got back. Mari’s the same as ever, which I appreciate. I was able to say hello to Vicchan without incident, too.
> 
> So. Do you remember how I was texting a lot before I left Detroit?
> 
> Well…
> 
> I was talking to someone I apparently met in Sochi.
> 
> Apparently because I don’t remember meeting anyone. I even let them put their name in my phone??? They’re pretty nice. Nicer than I deserve. I know what you’re thinking…
> 
> “YUURI HOW COULD YOU TALK TO A STRANGER LIKE THAT?”
> 
> But really. I trust them. Though I don’t know what they look like or if they’re a man or woman. But I get the feeling it’s a man.
> 
> Am I dumb for talking with him?
> 
> I hope your own move back to Bangkok goes well! Let me know when you’ve settled back in. And tell Celestino I send my regards.
> 
> I snapped a photo of Minako’s embarrassing display in the train station and of the onsen for you, they’re attachments!
> 
> I figured I’d send this to you while I took a break at the Ice Castle. Yeah. I went straight for the ice. It feels nice to not have to worry about competitions right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri

 

The sight of the World Championships on the television had sent Yuuri out of the house and directly to his safe place. Ice Castle Hasetsu. The sight of his first rink made and close friend Yuuko bolstered his spirits dramatically and gave him the push he needed to want to do a program in front of someone for the first time in months. Not since the last time he skated with Phichit. Skating to Viktor’s Free Skate program had come surprisingly well, it felt as natural and fluid as strapping on a pair of skates. Once he decided he wanted to try and mimic it, it had come together in less than a week for him. The delighted look on Yuuko’s face pleased him, and admitting to his depressed state and that he wanted to get past it furthered his determination.

What had been a surprise were Axel, Lutz, and Loop, followed by their father and Yuuko’s husband Takeshi Nishigori coming seemingly out of nowhere. The last time he’d seen the triplets, they’d barely been toddlers, constantly falling down in their attempts to walk and shouting random words they were able to speak. He’d been leaving for America and his studies, to train with Celestino. Five years was a long time when he realized what could change in that time span.

After catching up with the Nishigori family, Yuuri was allowed time on his own in the rink while Yuuko finished her closing duties. The sounds of the blades against the ice had felt like home, a comfort and something that easily drained the stress from his body. He took a break, writing to Phichit and checking his emails from various acquaintances, most were his old rink mates in Detroit, wishing him well in Hasetsu. Then there were the texts from Vitya.

He hadn’t answered any of them yet since landing in Japan.

Since the Nationals at the end of the December, the mortification Yuuri held towards not only his performance and career, but the pitiful behavior he had before, during, and after towards himself, Celestino, and even Vitya had him hanging his head in shame. He still spoke with Vitya, they chatted idly about random things, food, what they were doing, and the mysterious man (Yuuri swore Vitya was a man) had even congratulated him on graduating from his studies and had a bouquet sent to Yuuri’s dorm. How he figured out his address, he wasn’t sure. Yellow tulips, honey flowers, and jasmine. Phichit remarked on the odd combination, but they’d been pretty. They’d certainly livened up their bachelor dorm. They both skated away from the topic of Yuuri’s career and future in the sport. Vitya seemed to know he needed to take a mental break away and did what he could to get to know the most seemingly useless information about Yuuri. All while craftily skirting away from too much personal info on himself.

It frustrated Yuuri. But not enough to stop him from speaking to Vitya.

Phichit knew he was texting someone, someone he had to have met in Sochi. But until he sent the email from Hasetsu that morning, he hadn’t told him many details. The young man and close friend knew Yuuri well, he didn’t need much to put two and two together. Yuuri had felt his eyes on him several times in the dorms when he’d been glued to his phone’s screen, a small smile and a slightly puzzled expression on the Thai’s face.

Back in bed, body winding down after the hectic chore that was travel and pushing himself at the rink to both exercises he hadn’t done in nearly two weeks as well as Viktor Nikiforov’s Free Skate routine, Yuuri threw an arm over his eyes, sighing at the relief of letting his muscles relax. His things were due to arrive tomorrow morning and on top of unpacking, he’d have to not just clean out his bedroom, unused and unaltered in the five years he’d been gone, but he would also have to help with the onsen. A yawn escaping his lips, he started when he felt a vibration under his back. Eyes suddenly open wide, he arched up and reached under himself to find his phone making little buzzing noises. Texts had been coming in all day long with breaks of several hours between. A random here and there from someone, but most were from Vitya. Yuuri immediately felt awful for putting off answering him.

 

**_10:25am_ **

_Yuuri, be safe traveling! Let me know when you get back to Japan. Take a photo for me!_

**_11:59am_ **

_Good morning, Yuuri! I hope you’re okay. Don’t tire out too much. Take a rest if you need to_

**_1:00pm_ **

_My taskmaster is so cruel. He said he’ll take my phone away!_

**_3:14pm_ **

_You’re so quiet today. Is everything okay? I don’t see any read notifications from you…_

_You didn’t lose your phone, did you?_

**_3:37pm_ **

_Are you upset with me for some reason?_

_If so, please tell me and I will apologize._

**_4:08pm_ **

_Yuuri, don’t make me call you. I technically can’t make calls while I’m working but I want to know you’re safe._

**_4:54pm_ **

_If I don’t hear from you by midnight where you are, I’m calling you._

**_5:15pm_ **

_In the meantime, have a photo of my dinner from last night!_

_[attachment]_

_Doesn’t it look yummy?_

**_5:17pm_ **

_I cooked it myself! I’m not very good at cooking elaborate things, but I can cook my favorites and the basics._

**_5:20pm_ **

_The katsudon you said you love. Your mom’s dish. I’d like to try that sometime. If I visit you, will she make it for me?_

**_6:45pm_ **

_Have you ever had someone you worked with who you want to succeed but they never listen? They think they’re great but they have more faults than they realize. I want to help them fix those flaws but they never listen to me._

**_7:31pm_ **

_I really hope you’re okay._

**_8:52pm_ **

_Is it bad I hope you don’t answer me so that we can talk?_

**_9:11pm_ **

_I just realized. You don’t remember who I am._

_Perhaps I shouldn’t call you then._

**_9:15pm_ **

_I like surprises. This could be fun. :)_

**_9:39pm_ **

_Still, answer me so I know you’re okay… :\_

**_10:02pm_ **

_Yuuri Katsuki, I swear._

_When I finish finding something for dinner, you better have sent me a reply._

_Don’t make me come find you._

 

Yuuri blanched as read through the messages. Vitya’s vein of thought seemed constant. Worry. There were moments of frustration and clear indications of distraction, but he’d made him worry and that gave him a sinking feeling in his gut. Looking at the time, he saw it had only been a half hour since Vitya’s last message. He had time.

 

**_10:34pm_ **

Vitya! I’m so sorry!

*bows repeatedly*

Don’t be upset with me!

**_10:38pm_ **

I got caught up with family and friends and some other things and forgot all about my phone!

I didn’t have it with me while I talked with my parents and then I forgot it in my room when I went to the rink…

**_10:45pm_ **

I’m very much safe and have come back to Hasetsu in one piece. Thank you for thinking about me.

**_11:00pm_ **

I’ll be awake for maybe another hour if you answer me. Otherwise hopefully we can talk tomorrow?

Don’t be mad!!

**_11:10pm_ **

Here’s a photo of me with some friends I grew up with and their daughters:

[attachment]

I haven’t seen them since they were babies. I was surprised. I forgot how things can change over time. A lot has changed in Hasetsu while I was gone.

**_11:26pm_ **

Today, for the first time in ages, I went to the skating rink willingly. It felt nice.

I guess I was tired of being tired and depressed all the time. I love skating. I hope I can feel good about it again.

**_11:29pm_ **

I skated a favorite routine and showed my friend Yuuko. She’s in the photo. She said it was good but I’m a little rusty.

**_11:30pm_ **

And I’m not where I should be in training.

**_11:40pm_ **

_Your friends and their daughters are adorable. Very cute._

**_11:42pm_ **

_You had me very worried, Yuuri. Please don’t do that again. Even if it’s just a quick message to tell me you’re alive. Just let me know something._

_I was very worried._

**_11:46pm_ **

_And here I thought I might hear your voice again. You cut it close. >:) _

**_11:48pm_ **

_It’s funny how life moves on when we don’t even realize it. I’ve had moments like that for myself a lot lately. It’s like turning around and seeing life that happened around you and realizing you weren’t a part of any of it. It was everyone else’s lives and you’re not an important piece from it. For me, it is like wondering if everyone has grown without you and it leaves you wondering if you grew as well or are stunted and still small in comparison._

**_11:53pm_ **

_Oh my. I got very deep there for a moment. My apologies._

**_11:54pm_ **

Don’t apologize, Vitya.

You were right. That is kind of how it feels like.

Yuuko and Takeshi had their triplets and they run the Ice Castle Hasetsu rink. Mari helps run the onsen with my parents full time now. Vicchan is gone. I’m still here, unchanged except I’m older. I don’t really have anything to show for it except a lukewarm attempt at a skating career.

**_12:01am_ **

Vitya.

Will you tell me something about you? What do you do? Where do you live?

**_12:05am_ **

_Well. I’m considering a career change._

_I love my current occupation, but I’ve been doing it for so long, I think the spark is gone._

_I don’t really want to leave it, though._

**_12:07am_ **

_I live in Europe. Near the sea, where I can smell the salt and the brine a short walk from my apartment._

_I can’t let my man of mystery aura completely deteriorate, can I? :)_

**_12:09am_ **

Still no picture?

;)

Thank you for sharing that with me, Vitya. Maybe you need a break from what you’re doing now? Just a little time off.

**_12:12am_ **

_Time off…_

_[attachment]_

**_12:13am_ **

Ha ha. Very funny, Vitya.

Though, those are cute slippers. They look soft.

**_12:15am_ **

_Of course they are. They’re my favorite._

_Goodnight, Yuuri. You must be exhausted. I’ve kept you up past midnight._

 

Despite the reluctance to stop conversing with Vitya, Yuuri knew the faceless man was right. He was dead on his feet and, if he was honest with himself, his eyelids were starting to fight for sleep. Barely able to strip down to his t-shirt and boxers, Yuuri wiggled under the covers of his childhood bed, sighing at the familiarity of the surroundings. Countless faces staring down at him, really just one. Viktor Nikiforov’s that spanned the man’s last thirteen years and then some, showcasing how the man had grown, changed his look, perfected his routine on the ice. The same tree outside his window casting a shadow through the glass across his bed and reaching down to the floor and across his desk. It took less than five minutes for sleep to overtake Yuuri, his body exhausted.

Next to him, his phone pinged with an incoming email.

 

 **From** : Phichit

 **To** : Yuuri

 **Subject** : YOU WHAT

 

> Wait. You’re texting a stranger. Telling them things. They knew where we lived. And you’re okay with this??
> 
> I mean, sure it could be fine. But still. That isn’t like you, Yuuri. You’re overly cautious. You made me show you every pic we took together before you’d let me post it on Instagram. And you’d make me take it down if you hated it!
> 
> Is this because of skating? Or is something up with your family?
> 
> Who exactly did you meet in Sochi? Maybe we could narrow it down together? Just let me know and we can Skype!
> 
> Any. Way. I’m glad you got home okay. I hope your stuff makes it all in one piece, too. I’ll send you a care package from Bangkok when I get settled! I’ll be able to get those little candies you like so much a lot easier here and way cheaper. If your family wants to try anything, just let me know!
> 
> I know you’re surprised I came back home, but soon as you decided to leave Detroit, things changed… Funny thing, Celestino has dropped everyone but me and two others who were willing to move here to Bangkok with us. I didn’t realize Celestino would want to move from Detroit. But I’m happy to be coming home, I haven’t seen my mom in ages! And I’m excited to see my little brother! He was just a kid when I saw him last! Now he’s a moody thirteen year old! Gah! I wasn’t like that, was I?
> 
> Hit me up anytime, Yuuri! I’m gonna keep my ears open to solve the mystery of your enigmatic paramour in texts! No one can keep secrets from Phichit+chu!
> 
>  
> 
> Send me lots of pictures!
> 
> Phichit

 

* * *

 

“WHAT?!”

“Sorry, Yuuri. We didn’t realize they’d done it until it went viral…” Takeshi sounded truly sorry for the actions of the triplets. In the background of the phone call he and Yuuri shared, Yuuri could hear Yuuko yelling at the girls, chastising them about using her account without permission. Again. One tiny voice could be heard trying to be rational while her sisters cried at being caught.

“But mom, the skating otaku…!”

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine, not warning him soon enough as Minako burst into his room, demanding an explanation of the video. The video of him skating to Viktor Nikiforov’s “Stay Close to Me”. The video that had gone viral in a matter of hours, sent hundreds of emails into his inbox, dozens of texts, and at least nine missed calls once he cleared Minako’s and the Nishigori’s. One voicemail from Phichit had the Thai skater gushing praise, surprised that he’d performed such a difficult program.

_“Yuuri! You could barely do a double toe loop when you left Detroit! This is wonderful! Great job! I love watching you skate. I hope this means you’re doing better!”_

Social media was a quagmire. He spent less than five minutes on it before being completely overwhelmed. He rarely did anything on it anyway, only ever lightly pushed into it thanks to the addicted dorm mate he had. But right now, he had to avoid it completely, there was just too much going on. Praise, love, hate, people wondering who Yuuri Katsuki was. Yuuri had to keep his cell phone on silent, barely paying it any attention when a notification came up; he knew it’d just be another email from someone he didn’t know.

Still…

In the mess of the day, he hadn’t heard from Vitya at all. It was rare the man would go a day without contacting him. It was early evening for Yuuri and, based on his predictions, Vitya could be anywhere from six to nine hours behind him. He’d sent him a single, inquiring text earlier and it lacked a reply.

 

**_2:36pm_ **

Vitya, you’ve been quiet today. Is everything alright?

 

Rolling his shoulders and sighing hard, Yuuri stood from his seat in the main room, intending to take a soak in the onsen. He needed a moment to relax, to forget about the well-meaning yet intrusive actions of Axel, Lutz, and Loop and pray that the day had all been a nightmare. Walking past the main desk, he heard his parents quietly conversing.

“He wanted a room for how long?”

“He said a long time. I’m not sure his Japanese is too good. Said he’d be here…”

Noting nothing worrying in their tones, Yuuri continued past, already forgetting what he’d overheard, eagerly anticipating the soak that was waiting for him in the bath portion of Yu-topia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giddy and humbled all at once at the support I'm getting over this story. Thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos! I'm also enjoying the small tidbits of how people think this will go. I'll all for talking theory and even suggestions. I don't have this story completely mapped out to the end. Just a few chapters ahead. I'm very linear when writing and editing, so it can take longer to write than some people because I like it done right the first time or two, not ten.  
> Until next time!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri apparently talks more on his phone than he thinks. Also, a moment of weakness.

**Four**

* * *

 

A week later, the conversation Yuuri had heard his parents having in the onsen office finally made sense. Their concern over a foreigner who spoke elementary Japanese and wanted an extended stay was completely warranted when said foreigner was Viktor Nikiforov. The man who surprised Yuuri with his bold declaration in the spring and horrified him with his shameless display of unabashed nudity.

Yuuri was lying to himself, of course. He was horrified at how much he enjoyed the view, even through his dumbfounded response initially.

April brought a last minute freak snow dump, cherry blossoms, a standard poodle, and Viktor in an onsen robe to Yuuri’s doorstep.

The last two because the Russian man wanted to be his coach. 

Yuuri Katsuki’s coach.

Despite his adamant zest for wanting to be his coach, Yuuri noticed Viktor spent an awful large amount of time on his phone. True, he couldn’t spend any time on the ice yet, his coach’s orders due to his weight, but if he was serious, wouldn’t he spend more time motivating Yuuri? Even with his own inner complaints, he didn’t really have room to talk. Whenever he was sure Viktor wasn’t looking, he would be conversing with Vitya. Vitya suddenly was on much more often, ever ready to reply to the simple conversation starting texts Yuuri would send. Sometimes, he would constantly send messages of random nothings and observations his way and there was nothing for Yuuri to do except shut off his cell phone or turn it on silent so his training wasn’t interrupted. Then, almost as he he knew what Yuuri had been up to, Viktor would suddenly ramp up training and ask for extra laps or sit ups, phone out of sight and arms crossed, eyes watching closely. If he hadn’t known better, Yuuri’s first instinct was to categorize the look on the older man’s face as pouting.

Exhausted from a particularly brutal day of laps and stair climbing, Yuuri collapsed into bed, fresh from the bath and a long sigh leaving him. Fed up with the constant eyes Viktor had on him the day prior, he’d left his phone at home and it was next to his pillow where he left it that he found the notification light blinking furiously. Sighing again, Yuuri dug the heels of his hands into his eyes before sitting up and unlocking the screen. Naturally, there were messages from Vitya. Not as many as the last few days, but plenty to read. Phichit had also sent a text and email his way, as did Leo de la Iglesia, an up and coming American skater he’d met several times while in Detroit. They didn’t talk frequently, but Yuuri found him to be a nice guy and a talented choreographer of his own programs.

 

> **From** : Leo de la Iglesia
> 
> **To** : Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> **Subject** : How’s it going!
> 
> Hey, Yuuri!
> 
> How are things for you? Of course, I heard all about Viktor Nikiforov coming to coach you. You’ll have to tell me how that even happened! Guang-Hong is super excited for you, I just let him go on and on about it every time we Skype until he runs out of steam. Hopefully we’ll be able to run into each other during the series. It would be nice to catch up! Draws for the GP series are in a month, so let’s hope for some good picks! I’m betting on getting Skate America and Rostelecom Cup. :D
> 
>  
> 
> I was going through music for my short program yesterday and ran into one that made me think of you. I’ll put the YouTube link at the bottom. That’s the whole reason why I decided to send you an email, I guess. Also, I’ll show you the song I picked for my short program. Let me know what you think? I love this song, so hopefully the audience will, too!
> 
> Good luck with Viktor!
> 
> Leo
> 
> **[View Video]**
> 
> **[View Video]**

 

And then there was Phichit. Always full of surprises for Yuuri.

 

> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : heyyy
> 
> **Attachments** : [Photo 1] [Photo 2] [Photo 3] [Video 1]
> 
> So…. How’s training with Viktor?
> 
> Did you get him to sign all your posters yet?
> 
> Does he know about that body pillow? What about the dolls you got off of Etsy?
> 
> The keychains? Calendars? Pens and stationery? Cups, plates and silverware? The magazines? All 681 of them. (Speaking of which, I have two more for you. I think they got mixed in with my things. I’ll give them to you when I see you in the GP series.)
> 
> Basically, does he know what level of fanboy you are?
> 
> Don’t hate me, you’re just so funny when you get flustered, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I found some photos on my phone when I had to make more space. Figured I’d send them to you. I don’t think I’ve ever shown you and I’ve never posted them. :-)
> 
> Also, here’s a video I shot once at the rink in Detroit. It’s another one I never posted. Do with it what you want. ;-)
> 
> Let’s chat soon! It’s so cold and lonely without you! ;-D
> 
> Phichit

 

It was nice to hear from Leo. The eighteen year old skater was someone who could always be found to be cheerful, someone who would give encouragement to anyone who seemed like they needed it. He had an affinity for steps and spins like Yuuri, but his musical style almost always featured lyrics, where Yuuri rarely used anything like that. Leo trained in Chicago primarily, but occasionally would come to Detroit with his coach to train and be friendly with Phichit and Yuuri since the distance wasn’t far. He’d have to remember to email him back in the morning after looking at the videos he’d attached for him.

On the other hand, Phichit had succeeded in what Yuuri knew to be a game to get him impossibly flustered and red. Of course Viktor hadn’t signed anything. The first time Viktor had tried to sleep in his room, he’d ripped down the posters. They were safely tucked in a storage tube or three in his closet. The smaller promotional items with Viktor’s visage were also in the closet or under his bed. The rest were in the attic. Including the body pillow, which he’d snuck up there after Viktor had gone to bed on day two. Yuuri ignored the video for the time being and chose to open the photos in the email, a loud gasp and groan of pain escaping his mouth at the sight. 

Yuuri in his bed back in Detroit, impossibly snug against the body pillow with a smiling Viktor printed on it. Leg hitched near the fake Viktor’s hips, arms wrapped tightly around the chest, and his face squashed against his cheek, Yuuri resembled an overly eager octopus as he smiled serenely in his sleep, a little drool leaving the corner of his mouth. The Viktor on the pillow was blissfully unaware, smiling and posing without a care.

The second photo was tamer, though no less embarrassing. Yuuri sitting at his desk, surrounded by texts and piles of paper. Homework and essays and reference materials. However, he was leaning on the desk, chin resting on his forearm as he stared up at the poster directly in front of him. Glasses abandoned on a book at the corner, it was easy to see Yuuri’s eyes as they looked up at the poster of Viktor mid jump during his Olympic performance. There was admiration reflecting in the mahogany irises, as well as something running as an undercurrent. A small smile was playing off his lips. His cheeks and nose were dusted a faint pink. Yuuri had no idea when Phichit had managed to snap this photo. He must have done it during one of the exam crunch times when Yuuri was so dazed and hazy, he could barely remember how to speak Japanese. Roughly based on his haircut and the rounded shape of his face, it was end of year finals and probably three years before and Yuuri could barely hold his eyeroll. 

The third photo was of the two of them, Yuuri and Phichit, sitting in front of their dorm television, smiling and gesturing to the camera. Both dressed casually, they showed off their close friendship. Behind them, the Grand Prix final from 2013 was being broadcast. Viktor sitting in the Kiss & Cry with his scores shown highlighted the screen. A wholesome shot in comparison to the others. Yuuri smiled at the sight, missing his Thai friend and fellow skater. He genuinely hoped he’d see him during the Grand Prix series, maybe even at the same event before the final. Switching out of the photo viewer, Yuuri opened the text from Phichit, which had been sent four hours before.

 

**_7:14pm_ **

_ Yuuuuuri _

_ Are you ignoring me? You usually answer me pretty quick. _

**_7:16pm_ **

_ Viktor must be working you hard, huh? _

**_7:49pm_ **

_ Well, let me know when you get these. _

**_11:30pm_ **

Phichit! 

I got your email.

Why are you always taking pictures of me!? How did I not notice you doing some of these?!

I left my phone at home today, that’s why I didn’t answer.

**_11:48pm_ **

Viktor’s been acting weird. 

But overall training is going okay I think. I’ve lost some of the weight I gained at least. 

I’m exhausted, so I’ll send you another message tomorrow. 

 

To Yuuri, Viktor acting weird seemed normal. He hadn’t known him for long, just two weeks or so since he’d come to Hasetsu, but the man seemed a little eccentric. To say he was confused at his actions versus what he expected out of a coach was being simplistic. However, Yuuri had bigger things to worry about, like losing his weight so Viktor would allow him back on the ice. Rolling over onto his stomach, Yuuri opened Vitya’s messages, reading through what the man’s day was like.

 

**_7:00am_ **

_ Good morning, Yuuri! _

_ I have a question for you. _

**_7:08am_ **

_ Wake up, my Yuuri! _

**_7:15am_ **

_ Oh well. I suppose we can talk later.  _

**_8:08am_ **

_ I am working right now and I’m finding my charge to be quite funny. He makes the funniest faces while he works. _

**_8:52am_ **

_ I decided to leave him and work on my own side project before he finishes his task and needs my help. I’ve taken to the ice this morning. _

**_11:30am_ **

_ I never realized you could be so quiet. What could you possibly doing to ignore me today? You usually answer me at least once by now…  _

**_12:45pm_ **

_ I’m so sad. Yuuri is ignoring Vitya. _

**_1:47pm_ **

_ Have you ever found a person that you admire? More than just because they’re good at something, but because of who they are? _

_ Someone who shines bright like the sun because they’re just so interesting.  _

**_2:03pm_ **

_ I’m being sentimental. Ignore me. _

**_2:26pm_ **

_ I think you can be a great skater, Yuuri. You already have a lot of talent. I find myself watching that video of you skating often. You need someone to keep you on the right path, someone who will question you, make you question them, and play off all your strengths and make your weaknesses strengths as well. _

**_3:12pm_ **

_ I will always be here for you, Yuuri. As long as you let me.  _

_ I think you have so much potential. _

**_3:20pm_ **

_ Don’t think I didn’t look up the JSF website. You’re their #1 skater! _

_ Don’t be so modest! _

**_6:15pm_ **

_ Ah it’s dinner time, Yura. I hope something good is on the menu! :) _

**_11:20pm_ **

_ Yuuri, are you okay? Has anything upset you? Did I come on too strong? I only wanted to encourage you. _

**_11:56pm_ **

Vitya

I left my phone at home while I trained today. I didn’t want to upset my coach. I’m not sure because he hasn’t said anything, but I doubt he likes me checking my phone every fifteen minutes.

**_11:59pm_ **

Plus I was doing a lot of running and jumping, so having my phone on me wouldn’t have been a good idea.

**_12:02am_ **

I know I’m not the best skater. But I want to become better. For myself and for my new coach. Also, because I know Minako and Yuuko and the others all believe in me too.

**_12:05am_ **

_ Did your coach tire you out? He must be a beast! You said it was Viktor Nikiforov, yes? _

**_12:07am_ **

I am tired. But I’m pushing myself. I don’t want to disappoint him.

**_12:08am_ **

I’m supposed to take tomorrow morning off, but I think I’ll go running anyway. I have a surprise for Viktor, too.

**_12:10am_ **

_ What’s the surprise? _

**_12:11am_ **

I’m back to my weight before last year’s GPF. I’d gained a little that week, so that wasn’t helping me. But now I’m back to where I should be.

:)

**_12:13am_ **

_ Yura, that’s wonderful! Good work! _

_ I’’m very proud of you! Let me see a photo of you smiling! _

**_12:15am_ **

Vitya, I’m in bed. I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s too dark.

**_12:15am_ **

_ NONSENSE!  _

_ Now send that photo! _

**_12:18am_ **

…….

….

[attachment]

**_12:21am_ **

_ Cute. _

_ But you look tired. You should sleep. It’s late. _

**_12:23am_ **

Are you sure? We haven’t talked much the last two days?

**_12:24am_ **

_ Absolutely. Your rest is important. As an athlete, you should know you need to take care of yourself! _

_ Goodnight, Yura. _

**_12:27am_ **

Goodnight, Vitya

**_12:32am_ **

Thank you. For what you said.

 

Yuuri thought training with Viktor would be easy. Well, not easy. But that it was set in stone more so than what the small voice in his mind kept saying. Then Yuri Plisetsky showed up at the doors of Ice Castle Hasetsu, giving a megaphone to the voice that Yuuri tried hard to drown out. That Viktor would just leave. Leave him and return to Russia with Yuri. 

Once the Onsen On Ice competition had been decided, Yuuri found himself in the showers of the locker room, crouched down and hiding in the corner. The room was quiet, the showers themselves off and dry. Gripping his phone tightly in his hands, he held it against his forehead, trying to control his breathing. Another panic attack. It coursed through his veins like fire, it ran through his lungs like icy wind. White noise buzzed in his ears, and auras flashed in his sight. His skin crawled and felt impossibly numb. 

He’d just gotten something so precious to him. The chance to be coached by Viktor. Get to know him. To improve himself. He could see it clearly slipping away from him, taken by the Russian Punk dressed in animal print and glaring green eyes. In the static of his mind, the center of his panic attack, Yuuri could faintly feel that his cell phone was buzzing. The vibrations went through his skull, sending a shiver down his spine and a small whine to leave his lips. It buzzed for several moments, indicating a call but he was in no condition to answer. He was afraid if he parted his lips, sobs would escape him. 

_ Breathe in. _

_ Breathe out. _

_ Breathe. _

_ Just breathe. _

The phone eventually silenced. The feeling of it still odd in Yuuri’s overly sensitive hands. His skin still felt ultra sensitive. Every current of air, his breath, texture touching him he was hyper aware of. As Yuuri settled his breathing, the white noise calmed and the auras faded. Blinking slowly, he realized he’d fallen to his side, laying in a near fetal position. Relaxing his body, he allowed himself to go slack for a moment, eyes glancing to the screen of his phone. Several missed calls and two texts. Two from Viktor and one from Vitya. Viktor’s was worried, but simple.

**_5:13pm_ **

_ Yuuri, where are you? Yuri and I are back at Yu-topia. Your mother is cooking now. Don’t be out too late! _

**_5:25pm_ **

_ Where are you? You’re not hurt, are you? _

Sent nearly a half hour ago. 

Yuuri let out a breath through his nose, still afraid to open his mouth. There was a chance the anxiety was hiding in his throat, waiting to break out and send him spiraling down again. He sent a noncommittal response to his coach, along the lines of that he’d be home soon and left it at that. When he opened the envelope marked Vitya, he felt his heart drop a little. Yuuri had told him that Yuri had come on the scene and an offhand remark of his worry that Viktor would return with him, but he hadn’t expected the mysterious man’s response.

**_4:55pm_ **

_ You’ve gone awfully quiet. I thought you were done with practice when that competition was announced? Are you okay? _

**_5:10pm_ **

_ Yura, tell me you’re okay. Are you worried about Viktor leaving you that much? _

_ Why don’t you talk to him? _

**_5:13pm_ **

_ I don’t know much about this competition, but if he’s supposed to do what the winner wants no matter what, then that’s just motivation to win! And if Viktor moved all this thinks to Hasetsu, do you think he really would leave so easily? _

**_5:17pm_ **

_ I think Viktor wants to train you. _

**_5:27pm_ **

_ Where are you right now? Did you go home? _

_ Are you still at your rink? _

**_5:31pm_ **

_ Shit. Yuuri are you having a panic attack?? _

_ Breathe, Yuuri. Breathe. In. _

_ Out. _

**_5:35pm_ **

_ Focus on something! _

**_5:38pm_ **

_ Please tell me if you’re okay. _

_ Should I call your house and have someone look for you? _

**_5:41pm_ **

_ If you don’t answer me in five minutes, I’m calling Yu-topia. I’ll send your sister or Viktor after you. _

**_5:46pm_ **

_ Yura _

 

“Yuuri?? Are you in here?”

Startled, Yuuri looked up from his phone, looking for the source of the sound. Cautiously, he sat up, his muscles stiff from laying on the cold tiles. A groan escaped him and he could hear footsteps echoing in the empty locker room. 

Viktor.

His shadow reached Yuuri first, his body close behind. Squinting his eyes upward, he could see Viktor’s face was red, his shoulders heaving slightly as he struggled to catch his breath. Clothes disheveled under his coat, they showed he’d come straight for lounging in the common area without bothering to change into anything nicer for the public.

“Vikt--!”

Viktor held him close, giving him a squeezing hug.

“Yura, were you here this whole time?”

“Eh?”

“Have you been crying?”

Yuuri reached out, fingers gliding across his cheeks. There were half dry tears on his skin, he could feel the salty tracks of older ones, long since dry. Viktor’s fingers replaced his as he rubbed away the salt. 

Yuuri could only look down at the tile, unwilling to admit to his weakness. To a panic attack over something that he couldn’t truly control. Because he was weak. Crying over something trivial. He was supposed to be a grown man.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Viktor only frowned, pulling Yuuri in close. Holding him tightly, he hugged the younger skater, hiding his face from view. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to rip Yuuri to shreds. But don't worry, he'll come out stronger in the end.  
> I also love the speculation people have for each new chapter. Please keep them coming!
> 
> I'm seriously in love with all of my readers. Those of you kind enough to leave kudos and comments bring light to my world. Seeing the email notification that someone commented, the kudos. They make me smile. So thank you!  
> Two things. First, I want to post at least once a week with this story. Probably Mondays. That's usually my day off from real world work.  
> Second, I'm starting a drabble series. The first one is up already and I'll update that Wednesdays. It's called 'Logophile'. The drabbles will all be more introspective, because I like breaking characters down.  
> Third, in case you didn't know, I do have a smutty one shot up. It's called 'Only A Distraction'.  
> Until next time!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri has a minor outburst, Phichit is an awesome friend, and Viktor demands.

**Five**

 

The walk from Ice Castle to Yu-topia was fairly quiet. Yuuri walked silent, even going as far to ensure his steps made as little noise as possible on the concrete. Viktor, on the other hand, would occasionally mutter to himself in Russian while stealing glances Yuuri’s way. The younger man was unsure how to take these looks. Naturally, his mind immediately went towards the dark, assuming Viktor thought him pathetic and weak, so he made sure to watch his feet walk the familiar path, not daring to look up more than necessary. Just before they made it to the onsen property, Viktor laid a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, stopping him from heading to the main entrance.

“Yuuri, we should talk.”

Breath catching in his throat, Yuuri swallowed a lump, a strangled groan, and reluctantly looked up to the man in front of him. Viktor’s face was overall blank, expression like a clear canvas. The only sign he had something on his mind was the small furrow between his brows and the corners of his mouth _just_ slightly turned down.

“We got a call tonight. I should say your parents got a call. Someone said that you were at Ice Castle all alone. They didn’t go into detail, but they sounded worried. What happened? Were you hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head violently, hoping Viktor didn’t think he was injured and therefore unable to skate. That was worse than any pity he would have once he found out what Yuuri had really been doing. In response, Viktor tilted his head, a silent question. His eyes left no room for a lack of response.

“I… I started thinking. About the Onsen On Ice event. About my program. About Yurio. Then I started worrying. About my program. About Yurio. About you... “

“About me?”

Yuuri faltered a moment. “I sometimes… I get stuck in my head. I over think things. Make them bigger than they are. That’s what people have always said to me. But I think, for me, they are big. They might not be the biggest, most worrying things I’ll ever think of or the most important in the grander scheme of things. But they’re my worries. My insecurities. And they can overwhelm me.”

Viktor tapped a finger on his chin, eyes watching Yuuri speak, his voice silent.

“My chest starts hurting, it’s hard to breathe. Things sound far away and fuzzy, I can’t see. And it’s all I can do to stand up straight sometimes. Or not break down and cry out, scream. Once, I passed out. It happened during Sochi last year, too.” He let out a breath, like his description had stolen the air from his lungs, like he’d finished a sprint.

Viktor nodded, eyes narrowing. “Panic attacks?”

Yuuri nodded, looking away towards the door to Yu-topic. He could see a shadow in the doorway. Based on the shape, it was more than likely Mari.

“I haven’t had one like today in a long time. Not since Sochi, honestly. They’re usually much more manageable. Breathing exercises help. Focusing on something other than my thoughts.” Yuuri paused, one arm hugging his stomach and side close. To keep himself together, to keep Viktor away. He wasn’t sure, but he felt like he needed that separation. “I’m sorry. That you saw me like that.”

He couldn’t help but flinch when he heard an exasperated sigh from his coach. Glancing towards him, he could see Viktor, hands on his hips and a matching look of exasperation on his face. He swallowed hard, bracing himself for whatever was coming next.

“Yuuri Katsuki. I don’t care if you have panic attacks in front of me. I don’t care if you need to cry in my arms. If you need it, need me, do it. I want to help you get past these attacks, I want you to vent frustrations to me. What I _do_ care about is your wellbeing. I am your coach. I want to know everything about you, I want to be here for you. I want you to trust me.”

“But… But you’re not my coach! Not yet!” Yuuri shouted, clenching his fists and facing him head on. Viktor looked bewildered at his outburst, but wasn’t let any room to reply, as Yuuri continued.  “You’re here in Hasetsu, you came with the intent. But you’re here, you’re teaching me and Yurio. And if I lose the Onsen On Ice competition, then you’ll go back to Russia like he wants. And I’ll be here, without a coach. I wasn’t lying when I said that earlier. At the rink. I want to eat katsudon with you, I want to win events with you! How can I do that if you’re not my coach?!”

“Yuuri…”

“I’m going to bed. Thanks for coming for me, Viktor.”

Yuuri brushed past the Russian man, avoiding eye contact as he slipped through the front door, leaving Viktor standing in the walkway alone.

* * *

 

**_7:41pm_ **

Vitya. Thank you for worrying about me.

I can’t believe you called the onsen. How embarrassing.

**_7:45pm_ **

I did have another panic attack. I’m kind of pathetic. That a little competition in my small town rink can reduce me to crying on the shower floor in the locker room.

**_7:49pm_ **

Viktor came to Japan to train me. To coach me. But the fact that he so readily agreed to leave if Yuri Plisetsky wins… I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt. I guess I got over excited and a little conceited.

**_7:55pm_ **

Honestly, if I wasn’t so stubborn, I’d give up and just let them go. But I want to be coached by Viktor. I’m so shy and awkward but I think I could learn a lot from him. I mean, I’ve looked up to him since I was 12

**_8:01pm_ **

Sorry, you must be busy. I’ll stop bothering you with this.

What do you do for a living? How was your day?

 

Yuuri was a little surprised at the lack of response from his mysterious messaging partner, given how worried he’d been just hours ago. But everyone had a life, Yuuri acknowledged that. That’s why he didn’t put much thought into it as he pocketed his phone as his mother sat his reheated food in front of him with a soft smile and he began to eat. She left him with a gentle pat on the head, a lingering warmth and a sense of comfort, before returning to the inn guests. It had always been a sign between them, that she would listen to him if he wanted to talk. He hadn’t taken up her offer as much since the later half of his high school days, but he appreciated the gesture and the comfort his mother offered regardless.

Ten minutes after Yuuri was settled into his spot and heartily dug into his meal, he could hear the front door open and the sounds of someone taking off their shoes. From the sounds of it, his father was greeting Viktor, asking him in broken English about what had transpired in a quiet voice. Curious as to why Viktor had stayed outside so long and what he’d reply back to his father, but too embarrassed over his outburst, Yuuri stayed firmly rooted at the table, eyes suddenly fascinated with his miso and salad.

Viktor strode into the room a smile on his face as he waved at Yuuri’s mother and took a seat opposite him. “I’m back!”

“Thank you, Vicchan. Let me get you a drink,” Hiroko said, smiling as she dashed off to the kitchen.

“Where’s Yurio?” Yuuri asked after a moment, realizing there was a distinct lack of foul teenage language in the room.

“Hm? He went to his room when I left. Said something about a show he wanted to stream, I think.” Viktor answered lightly, thanking Hiroko as she poured him sake and left the bottle. “Thank you, Mama Hiroko!”

Conversation from the two fizzled, the noises of the patrons and the dull sounds of either their cups or Yuuri’s plates filled the void. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes on him, confirmed when he would glance the older man’s way. Viktor’s face puzzled him. Soft, thoughtful. His eyes were curious and vigilant. Deciding to call it a night, needed a desperate soak in the waters and then bed, Yuuri stood, gathering his dishes to take to the kitchen and started to walk away when he Viktor called out to him.

“Yuuri.”

“Yeah?”

“Meet me at the rink in the morning. We’ll be having a one on one first.”

Yuuri turned, confused. “I don’t want you to--”

Viktor shook his head. “Listen to your coach, Yuuri. Goodnight.” He winked.

 

**_9:02pm_ **

_Yuuri, calling your family. Those who support you. It was the least I could do._

_It might be a terribly cliche thing to ask. But are you okay?_

**_9:05pm_ **

_I don’t think you should overthink whether Viktor will stay or go. I know, it’s difficult to tell someone to stop thinking. Especially when it’s important to you. But if you can try and channel that energy into practice, maybe it will all work out?_

**_9:10pm_ **

_Yura, focus on your program. I know you are a wonderful skater. You just need to channel the correct emotions into it. That’s how art works. And the way you move is art. Art on ice._

**_9:12pm_ **

_I want you to promise me again. That you’ll talk to me if you feel anxious. I may not always be able to answer right then, but talking it out, even to yourself can put it in perspective._

**_9:13pm_ **

_I don’t think it’s a good idea to find you on the ground again._

_Will you do this for me?_

**_9:57pm_ **

_Goodnight, Yura._

**_10:03pm_ **

Vitya.

Why are you so nice to me?

**_10:04pm_ **

_Yuuri!_

_Thank goodness._

_How are you feeling? Will you tell me?_

**_10:10pm_ **

_I’m nice to you because I think you are a wonderful person. You are like sunshine. I want to protect that. You._

**_10:11pm_ **

_Well. Also, the night I met you, I basically fell in love with you. You’re so charming._

**_10:15pm_ **

I think you have me confused with someone else.

**_10:15pm_ **

_Oh no. No I don’t. You’re wonderful. I’ll say it as many times as I have to._

_Please. Will you tell me how you’re doing?_

**_10:18pm_ **

I’m doing… Better. Thanks again.

I think I’m just tired now.

What time is it for you?

**_10:20pm_ **

_Don’t worry, Yura. You’re not keeping me from anything vital._

_Don’t keep your phone at home tomorrow, please? I want you to text me sometimes. Let me know how you’re doing?_

**_10:30pm_ **

Maybe. Depends on what Viktor has planned. He said something about one on one time on the ice.

**_10:31pm_ **

_Then message me on your breaks. Please?_

**_10:34pm_ **

Okay.

If you tell me why it’s so important.

**_10:36pm_ **

_Because I want us to keep in touch. I love reading messages from you._

**_10:40pm_ **

Goodnight, Vitya.

**_10:50pm_ **

[attachment]

**_10:52pm_ **

_YURA!_

_THAt photo!_

_Goodnight!_

_:D_

 

* * *

 

 

**_11:00pm_ **

Phichit, is it weird that I … I think I like that stranger I’m texting?

**_11:03pm_ **

There’s something about him.

**_11:07pm_ **

_wAIT. WAIT._

_Yuuri._

_You don’t know who it is._

_THEY HAVEN’T SENT YOU A PHOTO._

_A LINK. To FACEBOOK. Twitter. INSTAGRAM._

_WHO ARE THEY._

**_11:10pm_ **

Please stop yelling at me in caps.

I know. I know. It’s why I think I’m crazy.

**_11:12:pm_ **

_What did he do to make you think this way?_

_I mean…_

**_11:13pm_ **

He’s just very nice. He says he fell in love with me in Sochi? He believes in me.

**_11:14pm_ **

_By that default, are you in love with me?_

_I mean, I’m nice. I believe in you._

**_11:16pm_ **

oH WOW.

I must have been oh so alluring for you to fall in love with me in Sochi, too, Phichit.

:)

**_11:18pm_ **

_Sometimes, I can’t handle your snark._

_You’re savage when you want to be._

_And that was rather mild._

**_11:19pm_ **

_But you know what I’m trying to say._

**_11:22pm_ **

I know.

**_11:25pm_ **

_What about Viktor?_

_[attachment]_

**_11:26pm_ **

STOP SHOVING THAT PICTURE AT ME.

What about him.

**_11:30pm_ **

_Don’t you still have that crush on him?_

**_11:32pm_ **

Yes.

And in an alternate reality, Viktor falls in love with me, kisses me in front of millions, proposes in a romantic fashion, and we skate into the sunset.

**_11:35pm_ **

_Stranger things have happened._

_I don’t think you give yourself enough credit._

_You’re a great skater. Your confidence just needs a boost. And you need an anchor so that your performance anxiety doesn’t get to you, because you can do your routines perfectly without an audience._

**_11:38pm_ **

_And I might be biased as your best friend, but I think you’re a great guy who’s funny and fun to hang out with. You’re smart, handsome, and a great friend._

**_11:40pm_ **

_What did you say this guy’s name was?_

**_11:42pm_ **

He put his number in my phone as VITYA.

Thanks, Phichit. Really.

I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re a great friend.

And I know you’re so good at skating, you’ll make it to the Grand Prix. That’s my wish for you.

**_11:43pm_ **

_Yuuri, you’re gonna make me blush!_

_[attachment]_

_;)_

**_11:45pm_ **

I forgot how much you like making your own memes and gifs.

I haven’t laughed like that in a while.

:)

**_11:47pm_ **

_That’s what I’m here for!_

_Oh. And I’m going to do some digging around on this Vitya. If you have anything else you want to share with me about him, shoot me an email. I’ll let you know what I find when I’m not on the ice._

**_11:50pm_ **

Shouldn’t you focus more on skating and school than my problems?

**_11:51pm_ **

_Silly Yuuri. Your problems are my problems. And I think this will be fun!_

_Goodnight, Katsuki!_

**_11:53pm_ **

Goodnight, Chulanont!

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : Operation Vitya
> 
> Let me know if you can’t find things. I’m curious.... But just a little.
> 
> If you absolutely can’t find anything worthwhile, maybe me giving you the number could help? I want that to be a last resort, though.
> 
> Good luck with practice!
> 
> Yuuri
> 
> PS - HOW DID YOU FIND A VIDEO OF ME DANCING TO THE LILAC FAIRY?!?! DID YOU TALK TO YUUKO??

* * *

 

“Why are we the only ones here this morning, Viktor? Shouldn’t Yurio be here too?” Yuuri skated in lazy and tight figure eights, glancing up at the older man. Viktor was still taking off his blade guards and taking his first steps on the ice of the day.

Viktor ignored the question for a moment, taking a single, quick lap around the rink before coming back around to stop just two feet from Yuuri. “Yurio will be focusing on training with Takeshi and Yuuko until after lunch. Besides, I spent most of the time after I assigned your songs the last two days with him because he’s so vocal about his demands.” Skating a circle around the younger man, Viktor spoke with a calm voice, attempting to keep eye contact with Yuuri. “I want you to demand my time more often, Yuuri. I’m not always reliable with my forgetfulness, but it’s not on purpose. Tell me what you want. What you desire from me. Can you do that?”

Viktor reached a hand out, fingertips resting gently under Yuuri’s chin, forcing him to look up at the taller man. Brown met blue.

“Promise me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded automatically, wanting to please Viktor. The smile that grew on his face was worth it to Yuuri. Letting out a breath, he vocalized his agreement and pulled back slightly, letting Viktor’s fingers drop from his face.

“I want to work on the routine. Give me the run down again and show me the jumps?”

Viktor’s smile was large, heart shaped and ecstatic. Nodding enthusiastically, he clapped his hands and started to skate to the boards. “Let’s queue the music, then. When I say so, hit play and I’ll show you _Eros_.” He winked and laughed softly at the blush that tinted Yuuri’s cheeks.

Yuuri watched, once more enraptured with Viktor’s rendition of Eros. He had no idea how he could embody the emotion, the passion, the desire that came from the word. That dripped from the idea on his lips. The word on Viktor’s alone conjured ideas of sensuality and his first assessment that even a man could get pregnant from the way Viktor moved his body still stood. The movement of his hips, twist of his body. It was sex on ice. And when he ended the routine, arms wrapped around himself, embracing an invisible lover, Yuuri was excited. And utterly nervous.

Damn Vitya. Damn Phichit. Damn Viktor.

They were betting on the wrong horse. Yuuri was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter all weekend because I got a case of "Yuuri pre-event" and had a bout of anxiety hit me. Even today... It wasn't pretty. But. I got this chapter out for you guys! And I might throw another in later in the week because hey, we're going places, guys! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm enjoying reading how everyone this this story will play out, what they hope and what they think. Please keep your theories coming! Some of you are just so clever! I'm doing my best to reply to everyone, as well. So don't think I'm not going to leave you a nice reply to your comment! :)
> 
> As a reminder, I have several other Yuri!!! On Ice fics right now, too! Please check those out as well!  
> And in case you didn't know, I'll be updating this story every Monday unless I state otherwise in the previous chapter notes (like right now). Like, for example. I'm going on vacation in a month (thank god. I need one), I have a concert a month after that, then I have graduation from University (which means I am a busy B with work, school, and all these damn fics I keep writing like a smiling idiot lol)! But in most of these instances, I should have the chapter out regardless.
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit have a conversation.

**Six**

 

Yuuri stopped asking Vitya personal questions that he knew wouldn’t be answered. It was obvious the man on the other end of the messages was skillfully avoiding answering him, deflecting the conversation back onto Yuuri or to safer topics. He started paying more attention to the messages, not finding much to go on. He saved them all, creating a folder on his computer and transferring the screenshots. He wanted to someday soon go back and read them all, hoping for a hint. As it was, Yuuri had almost no time to do so. Viktor worked him to the point of pure exhaustion. Early morning runs, followed by ice training. Exercises, stairs, jumps. By the time he would return to the onsen, he would sink into the waters, next to an equally tired Yuri, and soak until he could feel the jelly leave his limbs. Dinner, he would barely remember, it took all his willpower to not fall asleep at the table. Then bed in his tiny, childhood room. Sometimes, Makkachin would join him.

Vitya didn’t seem to mind the lack of questions and the lackluster texts from Yuuri. Often, he would get encouraging messages, telling him to do his best. Other times, they ranged from simple conversation starters, asking how his day was going, asking if Viktor was being nice. Yuuri’s answers indicated what time of day it was. Longer texts, more of them early in the day. After lunch they’d become fewer and farther between, and by time the day was done, he was lucky if he was able to type out more than a sentence or two.

After winning the Onsen On Ice, Yuuri found himself in the locker room alone once again, showered and changing, digging for his cell phone. It kept pinging with incoming messages and despite only having his pants on and his thermal shirt in hand, he eagerly looked for the piece of technology in his bag. Of course, he knew who it was, who would constantly message him despite being told he was going to be busy.

 

**_3:48pm_ **

_Yura! Amazing job! I tuned in to it on the internet! You were beautiful!_

_What is that song?_

**_3:50pm_ **

_Your moves were wonderful. I looked up the song. Eros? Was that Viktor’s idea?_

**_3:51pm_ **

_I saw you slip a little, too. But that’s okay. If this is your program for the season, I’m excited to see more!_

**_3:55pm_ **

_Where did the Russian Yuri go? How come he wasn’t on the podium?_

**_3:57pm_ **

_You were so cute on camera! You were blushing so much!_

**_4:00pm_ **

_Yura, I fell in love with you more because of your Eros. You should tell me what you were imagining!_

**_4:03pm_ **

_[attachment]_

**_4:05pm_ **

_I drew you a picture! That’s me, smiling! And you! On the podium in Hasetsu!_

**_4:08pm_ **

_Don’t laugh, I know I’m terrible at drawing. But I tried!_

**_4:09pm_ **

_What are you doing now?_

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Vitya put out an aura of excitement, happiness for someone he didn’t know. Well, he knew Yuuri. Apparently more than he realized. It made Yuuri wonder just what they’d talked about in Sochi. But for the time being, it made his chest warm and his heart skip a beat to see that Vitya was so excited to see Yuuri win something. Even if it was an unofficial event at his little hometown rink.

 

**_4:12pm_ **

Thank you, Vitya.

Surprisingly, it was fun to go out there and skate a program like that.

**_4:14pm_ **

Something that I definitely wouldn’t have skated in the past.

**_4:18pm_ **

My friend Yuuko said that Yurio left during the second half of my skate. I’m sad he didn’t stay, but I think he needs time alone and he’s probably ready to start practicing his agape. He did well but… I think he’s still struggling with the idea of agape.

**_4:23pm_ **

Please don’t call me cute! Ugh!

**_4:25pm_ **

How could I hate on art you drew for me?

I mean… They’re stick figures so…

**_4:30pm_ **

I’m in the locker rooms right now, changing. Viktor is out front talking with the last of the press. I’m glad he let me come back here. I needed a few minutes to myself, I think.

**_4:33pm_ **

_Are you okay? Do you want me to stop texting you for a little bit?_

**_4:37pm_ **

_Also, I’m a little offended that you mock my drawing! Stick Vitya doesn’t have to take this!_

**_4:40pm_ **

No, nothing like that. Just being in the public eye like that. I’m not used to it

I’m extremely shy, if you hadn’t noticed.

**_4:42pm_ **

I just needed some alone time. Using the showers and being able to change helped with that.

How did you end up being able to watch again?

**_4:44pm_ **

I didn’t realize it was being broadcast on the internet.

**_4:47pm_ **

_I have my ways, little Yura._

_What are your plans for the night now that you won?_

**_4:49pm_ **

Well, I’m sure Viktor wants to go over my mistakes some more. He went right for it soon as I stepped off the ice earlier..

Then I think since I won, my mom will make me my favorite, katsudon.

**_4:50pm_ **

_Oh, because you’re only allowed to eat it when you’ve won_

**_4:50pm_ **

Wait. what.

**_4:53pm_ **

_Right? That’s what it sounds like._

**_4:58pm_ **

Oh.. Yeah. That’s right.

**_5:01pm_ **

I’m going to finish getting dressed and go find Viktor. We’ll need to head back to the inn soon.

Feel free to keep sending me stick figures.

**_5:02pm_ **

_Yura, you wound me!_

 

Despite winning, Yuuri felt like there was something missing.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it,  but he felt like he was forgetting something, like something was left undone. Instead of fighting with his mind and obsessing over what he had no idea was missing, Yuuri decided to not fight himself on it for once and, with a belly full of katsudon, he dropped himself into the chair at his desk and booted up his computer. It had been a week since he’d last had a proper conversation with Phichit and he hoped his friend was available for a Skype chat. Enabling the voice to text feature, he waited for him to answer the call.

 

 **Katsukidon** : Phichit!

 **Phichi+chu** : Hey, Yuuri!

 **Phichi+chu** : Congrats on your win today! How’s it feel?

 **Katsukidon** : Considering it was either first or last… I don’t know. There were only two of us. But I guess Viktor will stay and be my coach, so that feels nice.

 **Katsukidon** : How are things going at home?

 **Phichi+chu** : Not bad, not bad. My mom and sister say hi. They want you to visit!

 **Katsukidon** : Maybe for a few days before the season starts? Maybe in the summer.

 **Phichi+chu** : Sounds good! Let’s look at the possibility soon! We have the whole summer!

 **Phichi+chu** : We just have to convince our coaches. I’m sure Ciao Ciao wouldn’t mind too much so long as we practice a little. What do you think Viktor will say?

 **Katsukidon** : I honestly don’t know. But I think if we throw in practice, he wouldn’t mind. And he seems to really like travel and trying new places and things. Hey, where are you right now?

 **Phichi+chu** : I’m at the rink, but I’m getting ready to leave. Oh, I have some info for you that I found. It’s not necessarily on _your_ Vitya, but it might lead there. I sent it in an email a few hours ago.

 **Katsukidon** : Oh, I haven’t checked my email yet today. I’ll do that now.

 **Phichi+chu** : Sure!

 **Katsukidon** : Ah, okay. So you looked up where the name Vitya comes from… It’s Russian? I guess that makes sense since we met in Sochi. And he calls me Yura, which is a nickname for Yuri… But that’s the Russian Yuri…

 **Phichi+chu** : I don’t think it really matters where the Yuri comes from, Yuuri. It’s about the sentiment.

 **Katsukidon** : I know, I know.

 **Phichi+chu** : You said you were saving all the texts. You should send those to me!

 **Katsukidon** : …

 **Phichi+chu** : What? What’s that look for?

 **Katsukidon** : Nothing…

 **Phichi+chu** : I’m not going to share them or anything, you know. And I won’t make fun of you…

 **Katsukidon** : I know, I know. I guess I’m just embarrassed.

 **Phichi+chu** : Why?

 **Katsukidon** : Other than you, I’ve never really talked to anyone like this before. It seems odd that it’s a conversation that doesn’t involve you directly.

 **Phichi+chu** : Yuuri, I’m glad you’re opening up. You’re so shy. I thought I scared you when we first met! I hope Vitya isn’t a bad person. I’ll be so mad if he hurts you. I want him to be a good guy.

 **Phichi+chu** : But we need to try and figure out who he is. You and I both know it.

 **Katsukidon** : I know. Hold on. I’ll email you the folder of what I saved so far. It goes from December to two weeks ago. I haven’t uploaded the most recent.

 **Phichi+chu** : I got your email! I’ll look them over soon as I get the chance. If you notice anything, let me know. Or keep a journal. Something like that. It might help.

 **Katsukidon** : I never thought about it before… But do you think I should ask Viktor if he knows anyone named Vitya?

 **Phichi+chu** : Couldn’t hurt.

**[background noise]**

**Phichi+chu** : Uh oh. I need to go. Ciao Ciao noticed I’m still here. I’ll shoot you an email about your texts. Let’s talk again next week, too!

**[background noise]**

**Phichi+chu** : Coming, coach!

**[Skype Call Ended]**

  


 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Project Vitya, Stage 1
> 
> So it’s kind of weird. But at the same time not. The name Vitya is Russian. But it doesn’t seem like it’s an actual name? I’m looking more into it. It sounds more like a nickname. This was the last thing I looked up and I did it just before leaving for the rink yesterday, so forgive me! I’ll look harder tomorrow! And the name he uses for you, Yura, is also a Russian nickname. It’s like a pet name for someone named Yuri. But of course, Russian Yuris only have one u. But I don’t think that’s the point.
> 
> Anyway. I’ve been asking around if anyone knows a Vitya. Some people haven’t gotten back to me yet, some have. No one around here knows a Vitya. I asked Christophe Giacometti, who I know you met at Skate America last year. He seems nice. A bit of a flirt but I think he’ll answer me seriously. I didn’t mention you, I know you’re wondering. Leo didn’t know either, unfortunately. But he came to the same conclusion that the name sounded Russian. I think Ciao Ciao might know. Since he knows everyone. But I kind of feel like he’ll ask more questions than I’ll get answers. So I’ll shelf him until we really think he’ll help.
> 
> What do you think about visiting this summer? Just for like, a week? We can use my rink too to get practice in together! I miss skating with you!
> 
>  
> 
> Good luck at your Onsen On Ice!
> 
> Phichit

 

 

 

> **To:** Phichit
> 
> **From:** Yuuri
> 
> **Subject:** Texts
> 
> **Attachments:** [File 1] [File 2] [File 3] [File 4] [File 5] [Photo 1]
> 
>  
> 
> So here are the texts. I broke them up into a couple files so they’d download easier for you.
> 
> I chose not to block his number from the contact so that you can see that too. I believe in you, Phichit. Let’s not use that until we have to, okay?
> 
> If you have anything you want me to look up because you don’t have time, just ask. I know we’re both training hard, so I don’t want to put the whole burden on you.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell your mom and sister I say hello! I took a photo of the hanami for them, since I know they enjoy that. Hopefully I can taste your mom’s cooking again. Those snacks she made and sent us back in Detroit were good. What were they again?
> 
>  
> 
> I appreciate all your help! You’re a great friend!
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri

  


Stretching, Yuuri leaned away from his laptop, yawning. It wasn’t terribly late, but the wear of the day was beginning to catch up with him. They’d left the rink just after five, returning to the onsen where a party was under way, his parents furnishing food and drink for everyone who decided to come. Allowing himself an extra large bowl of katsudon and speaking briefly with some of the locals and letting his mother fawn on him, Yuuri escaped to the baths where he soaked for nearly an hour. In part to de-stress, in part to hide from the rabble and hullabaloo in the main part of the inn. While he’d made his rounds and ate, he saw Viktor’s silver hair flash in the crowds. His coach was much more adept at handling people, chatting jovially, laughing with jokes, and answering questions from curious skate fans and locals alike. Now it was just after nine, a relatively early time considering the days they’d gotten back late from the rink and sat in the common area discussing routines between himself, Viktor, and Yurio. Now curious at his own speculation, Yuuri decided it was worth leaving the sanctuary of his room to find Viktor and see if his coach knew of a Vitya.

It hadn’t been too hard to find the Russian man. One look downstairs showed Yuuri that the party was nearly done. Only regular patrons and some other townsfolk were left. The extras were gone, leaving the rest sitting in the main room, drinking, drunk, or heartily yelling at the screen showing the soccer match. There was, however, no sign of Viktor there. That left two other places, his room or the baths. Before he could even check the baths, Yuuri could hear the sounds of playful Russian words, spoken in falsetto as he walked past Viktor’s room. Peeking through the crack of the slightly open door, he saw the older man sitting crossed legged on his bed, playfully ruffling his poodle’s fur. Makkachin was yipping excitedly in reply.

“Viktor?” Yuuri knocked gently on the door before opening it several inches.

Perking up, Viktor looked his way, smiling big when he realized who was visiting him.

“Yuuri! My dear student! What can I do for you?”

Ignoring his platitudes, Yuuri decided to go straight for the gut before he was too afraid to ask. “You seem to know a lot of people. Do you know someone named Vitya?”

“Yuuri?”

“Do you know someone named Vitya? They’re probably from Russia.”

Viktor frowned, which caused Yuuri to do the same. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed like the question made him uncomfortable. It baffled Yuuri as to why. Next to Viktor, Makkachin whined, the loss of her master’s ministrations left her ruffled and nosing at his fallen hands for him to continue. Viktor seemed to absentmindedly put his hands back on her head, fingers carding through the curls halfheartedly.

“Where did you get that name?” he asked cautiously.

Yuuri crossed an arm across his middle, grabbing for his other arm. He was already uncomfortable. Despite an alarm in his head going off, telling him to hold off. To stop and back away. To say _nevermind!_ and leave the room. His mouth had other ideas.

“I’ve been texting someone named Vitya and I’m not sure who he is.”

Viktor’s mouth dropped open, surprise written across his features after a heartbeat of silence. “You’ve been… Texting a stranger?”

Yuuri just nodded.

“For how long?”

“Uhm… Since Sochi?”

“And you don’t know who they are?”

Yuuri shook his head this time.

The older skater’s mouth gaped open for a moment, reminding Yuuri of a fish out of water. It would have been hilarious if their conversation wasn’t so awkward and incredulous. Brow furrowed, Viktor seemed to come back into himself as he let out a sigh. His free hand rubbed tiredly at his eyes before he gave a small smile to the younger man.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Are you being safe? Does he know where you are?”

Yuuri shrugged. “He knew a lot about me when we started talking. He seems nice. I think he’s Russian? The name sounds Russian, which would make sense since the Grand Prix Final was actually there.”

Viktor’s nose held a small flush of pink, something Yuuri barely caught before the man turned his head and buried it in his poodle’s fur. “Sorry I can’t help, Yuuri. Just be careful when talking to strangers!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I’m not ten years old, Viktor.” Sighing in defeat, he turned to leave. “Sorry to bother you.”

Viktor waved him off. “No worries. You didn’t bother me. Get some sleep! We’ll start planning for your free skate tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving all your comments and the kudos and bookmarks on this story! It's really enjoyable to write for this story, to read all your comments, and get those notifications! I also enjoy taking the time to reply to all of you! Please continue to talk story with me. Some of you are great guessers and have fun theories!  
> You're all such a great group of readers, I appreciate all of you!
> 
> I wanna say, Crunchyroll has released preorders of a bunch of Yuri!!! On ICE stuff and I preordered the Makkachin case. Just because it's Makka. (I want the bowls and pens too, but I may have to beg for those to be a birthday gift...) And when the tissue holder comes out, you bet I'll get that too! I heart Makkachin! I also got a backpack and I am gonna use it when I go on vacation in three weeks to Orlando. So look for a dork in a YOI backpack at Disney and Universal. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick and come enjoy these precious boys with me.  
> Until next time! Thank you!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime in Hasetsu has started and Phichit is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of long notes at the end. You should probably browse them, but can be skipped.

**Seven**

 

Yuuri was hot.

He’d forgotten how sticky summer could be in Hasetsu; the sound of insects trilling in the air, the noises of cars on the hot asphalt that wasn’t quite as hard in the wake of the temperature, and the sounds of silly inn patrons tipsily smashing watermelons in the garden under Mari’s watchful eye. These were memories of summer for him. What had made him forget the heat itself? It wasn’t like America had lacked heat. Detroit got disgustingly hot in the later parts of the summer. July and August were sweltering under the sun and concrete infrastructure. The Wayne State campus and dorms block had more green, areas of reprieve from direct sunlight, but both Yuuri and Phichit had spent many days in the rink, tiring their bodies, taking them to the limit just so they could feel the kiss of the ice and not the scorch of the sun. And when they didn’t skate, they split their time between building to building, taking advantage of the cool air conditioning, eating ice cream at the park closer to sunset, and once or twice a summer, taking road trips with their rink mates to the wider beaches that littered the other side of the state, playing in the waters of Lake Michigan for a weekend before Ciao Ciao demanded their return Sunday evening.

But Yuri was still hot. Memories of cold lake water, frozen confectionary, and blasting A/C weren’t doing him any good. It was only June, surprisingly hot for so early in the season. Especially given the surprise dump of snow in April months before. Yuuko had called him that morning, regretfully informing him she couldn’t let him or Viktor into the rink. A part in the rink itself had broken and half of the normally smooth surface was a puddle of liquid. Takeshi had gone to get the part from Fukuoka but the rink itself was unuseable until he got back and installed it.

He couldn’t even escape to the ice.

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

Viktor, while disappointed to lose training time, shrugged at the unfortunate circumstance at Ice Castle. He bid Yuuri a free day and said he was going to wander around town, sightsee more than what he’d been able to upon his arrival. Yuuri’s phone went off three more times in rapid succession and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He had told Vitya he had a free day and the man’s excitement was palatable through the device.

 

**_12:14pm_ **

_Yura! What are you going to do on your day off?_

**_12:16pm_ **

_What’s for lunch? Are you staying home or did you decide you want to go out? How does ramen sound? Is it good?_

**_12:17pm_ **

_Hasetsu is by the ocean, yes? What if you spent time at the beach? Do you like the beach?_

**_12:18pm_ **

Vitya.

I’m not sure what I’ll do all day. I’d train other ways but it’s so hot. Running is out and my ballet instructor’s studio doesn’t have air. Not like what’d be best for dancing and the weather. I doubt she anticipated needing it so soon this year.

**_12:21pm_ **

I was thinking of making a lunch and going to the beach, actually… How did you know?

**_12:23pm_ **

I haven’t been able to get in contact with Viktor since this morning. I wanted to see if he would let me take Makkachin.

Makkachin loves the water. She’s a good dog.

 

In the end, Yuuri took just himself and a bento his mother packed to the shore, unwilling to upset his coach by taking the dog without permission. He seemed eerily quiet, not answering Yuuri’s texts and leaving the onsen early in the day. Even his parents and Mari were unsure where the foreigner had gone in the town. A couple of hours of lazy strokes in the waves and soaking in sunlight passed before Yuuri decided to call it a day and head back to the onsen. The sun was far from setting, evening just thinking of turning orange hues across the landscape and Yuuri’s stomach making protests that usually came after his training and tied so close with desiring his mother’s cooking.

Upon returning to Yu-topia, he was greeted with the enthusiastic yips of Makkachin, the dog eager and seemingly thrilled to see the Japanese man. Unable to hold back his grin, Yuuri dug his fingers into the dog’s curls, chuckling as Makka attempted to give a multitude of licks to his face.

“Down, Makka. Is Viktor back? Hmm?”

“Yuuuuuriii! Come drink with me!”

Yuuri blinked once, twice. Makkachin just looked at him like he was too slow before padding towards the common area where Viktor clearly was relaxing. Faintly, he could hear the television going and the murmur of onsen guests chatting amicably, some even loudly attempting English to engage Viktor.

“Yuuri, what’s Tanabata?”

Looking sideways at his coach, Yuuri cocked a brow, curious as to how Viktor had heard about the summer festival and why he was bringing it up. Humoring the older man and the knowledge he couldn’t skate for at least another day, Yuuri accepted the cup of sake handed to him with thanks and sipped at the liquid before answering.

“It’s a summer festival. Usually starts around July seventh and can last a few nights.”

_Sip. Sip._

Viktor was already there, topping off his cup.

His dad did have a good palette for choosing sake, at least it was smooth.

“Can we do something for it?” There was his heart-shaped smile, the one that Viktor had to know was the easiest way to get Yuuri to say yes by now. More than the smile he was always giving strangers, the press, anyone outside Hasetsu before April, honestly. Yuuri knew Viktor was up to something, plying him with drinks, asking questions about festivals. He slowed his drinking, setting the cup further away from himself on the table and turning his body to face his coach more.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well… What goes into this festival? What do you do?”

Yuuri pondered a moment, tapping a finger on his cheek absentmindedly. Leaning on his elbows against the table, he sighed, trying to remember what came along with Tanabata. It had, of course, been at least five years since he last participated, since he moved to Detroit years before fresh out of high school.

“I’m not sure if anything in town has changed. But… You wear a summer yukata, there’s stalls set up with food and drinks, games. Fireworks are usually at the end of the night. It’s a lot of socializing and just having fun. There was always a group of kids from the elementary school that would reenact the Orihime and Hikoboshi story…”

Viktor sat up, leaning close, eyes shining. “What’s Orihime and Hikoboshi? Who are they?”

“Oh, well. They’re two gods in love. They spent more time with each other than doing their jobs so they were separated, only allowed to see each other once a year. We say it’s around the seventh evening of the seventh month. There’s more to the story, but that’s the gist of it.

With Viktor silent to the explanation, looking pensive, Yuuri decided it was okay to finish what was left of his drink and quickly pulled it back and pushed the cup away before it could be refilled again. He’d had several, but he thanked his father’s Kyushu blood that he wasn’t quite drunk yet. Just a happy buzzed. He didn’t need much more than that, he figured, pulling out his cell phone and bringing up the messenger app. No new messages from Vitya.

But there was an email from Phichit.

“--at do you think, Yuuri?”

There was a tap on his hand laying on the table, fingers playing with his to get his attention.

“Yuuri?”

Swinging his eyes away from the screen back to Viktor’s face, Yuuri bit his lip, trying to recall if he’d heard what the man had been saying. “Hmm?”

Viktor sighed with a dramatic air, smile belaying any real irritation. “I asked if we could go to the festival together? I want to learn all about this Orihime and Hikoboshi and eat tasty food and watch fireworks!”

Without really thinking, Yuuri nodded, a smile growing on his lips. “That should be fine. It’s the twentieth now, so there’s a bit of time still. I’m sure we can find a yukata for you at one of the shops, too.”

Yuuri saw the ceiling as Viktor tackled him to the floor, hugging him in excitement. He could hear Makkachin’s excited panting near his legs and two of the patrons chuckling at the quirky foreigner’s enthusiasm over a kid’s festival.

Yuuri didn’t feel the embarrassment he felt a month ago when Viktor would randomly hug him in his spurts of happiness. His body had stiffened for only a moment, more in defense against the gravity of falling to the tatami unexpectedly than anything. Instead of pushing him away, he patted the Russian on his back a moment before jokingly complaining that he was heavy.

Excusing himself with the intent to visit the hot waters, Yuuri tried to control his breathing. His thoughts. The fact that he enjoyed Viktor’s weight more than he’d ever admit out loud.

He planned on washing off any leftover salt from the sea he’d been unable to rinse off at the showers near the beach and relaxing in the steamy waters of the onsen before opening Phichit’s email and seeing what new information he’d gathered on Vitya.

* * *

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : GPF Sochi
> 
> Yuuri… What do you remember from Sochi? After the skating, I mean. Do you remember the exhibition skate or the banquet at all?
> 
> I’m asking because I started talking to Christophe Giacometti, the Swiss skater you said was nice when you saw him at qualifiers and… he remembers a lot. He has photos…
> 
> I promise you, I won’t post these without your permission. But...He sent me a lot.
> 
> What have I told you about drinking?
> 
> YOU SHOULDN’T DO IT IF I’M NOT THERE.
> 
> ...And not just because I wasn’t there to take the photos.
> 
> Do you want to see the photos he shared with me?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I have some news on Operation Vitya. Do you want them in an email or do you want to Skype/Facetime?
> 
> Don’t let the muggles get you down. Them and the news of your drunken antics. Just another day being Yuuri, yeah?
> 
> Phichit-kuuuun
> 
>  
> 
> PS - My mom wants to know if she should send cakes with me to China for you.

  


 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : WAIT WHAT PHOTOS
> 
> You cannot tell me you have photos of me being a complete ass and NOT show me!!!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME KILL MYSELF??!?
> 
> Do I even WANT to know what I’m doing? Please don’t tell me I stripped? Oh god that awful tie of mine, it’s on my forehead, isn’t it? Did Chris tell you how much I drank?? Oh god. No wonder my sponsors looked at me funny when I had that meeting in January! Shit!
> 
> WAIT.
> 
> WAIT.
> 
> Viktor was at the banquet…. He had to have seen me making a fool of myself.. Do you see him anywhere in the background of the photos?
> 
> I want to crawl in a hole and die.
> 
> Give me those photos, Chulanont.

  


 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Rude
> 
> Say please.
> 
>  
> 
> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : Photos
> 
> Phichit Chulanont,
> 
> Extremely skilled competitive skater
> 
> Overlord of hamsters
> 
> Best friend of Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME THE PHOTOS.
> 
> Please.
> 
> I am begging you.
> 
>  
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri,
> 
> Forever in debt to Phichit Chulanont

  


 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Re: Photos
> 
> Wow.
> 
> You calmed down enough to bring out the snark. I’m impressed. Is it Viktor’s influence?
> 
> I’ll send the photos, don’t worry. They’re honestly not that bad… I mean, you’re not naked at least.
> 
> Yeah, Viktor is in some… I mean, he’s not laughing at you, so I wouldn’t worry. He looks like he’s having a good time at the banquet too!
> 
> You didn’t answer me about the cakes? Inquiring minds want to know!
> 
> Also, Operation Vitya?!
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit

  


 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : Vitya and cakes
> 
> If you think you’ll be able to travel with cakes, I’d love a few. Viktor and I can share them after I win my gold medal… :)
> 
> If you think it doesn’t require a talk, then I’m fine with the info you dug up in an email. But if you’d rather talk to me, we can Skype. Viktor is giving me the day off Sunday, so if you’re free, we can chat then. Ice Castle had a malfunctioning part so we haven’t been able to practice, so I know he’ll work me to death once they get it working. Just a few days of basic torture, you know. The usual. Ha! But I know I’ll probably be too exhausted to do anything but sleep after practice the next three days.
> 
> I’m not… over thinking about these photos. But Mari stopped in when I started freaking out, so I had to calm down before she tried to figure out why. I’m really nervous to find out what’s in them. I trust you when you say it isn’t that bad but… For me, I already embarrassed myself on the ice so I guess drunk at the banquet doesn’t matter much more.
> 
> Thanks for telling me about them, Phichit. I appreciate it. Really.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri

  


 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : <none>
> 
> **Attachments** : [Zip 1] [Zip 2]
> 
> There’s...a few photos so I put them in zip folders.
> 
> Seriously, don’t freak out. There’s no completely naked Yuuri and nothing indecent.
> 
> Also, that gold is MINE!!! You’re going down, Katsuki!
> 
>  
> 
> Cup of China Champion,
> 
> Phichit
> 
>  
> 
> Ps- Talk to you Sunday!

 

All things considered, Yuuri knew it could have been worse. He’d done worse the first time he’d gotten drunk in Detroit. He had a habit of taking off his clothes if he was smashed enough. The photos Phichit had sent him, courtesy of Chris, were rather tame, up to a point. Yuuri walking around with a bottle of the expensive champagne they served at the banquet. Yuuri shedding his suit jacket. Yuuri unbuttoning his shirt a little. Then there was Yuuri in a moment of time where he seemed to be agitating Yuri Plisetsky, the look on his own face one of smarmy challenge and Yuri’s offended teen anger.

Then there were the dancing photos. He always did love a dance off when drunk.

Yuuri had apparently taken it upon himself to use his dancing skills against the younger Russian boy. The two of them seemed to be caught in mid-breakdance. Yuuri was faring much better than Yuri, who looked to be getting more agitated as the photos went on. And yet, he could see the smirk on the boy’s lips as the photo reel went forward. In the final snapshot, with a sulking Yuri and a laughing Yuuri, he could see Viktor in the background, snapping photos with a large grin on his face.

Curious, Yuuri back peddled through the folder and started looking at the people in the background and sidelines while they dance battled. Most of the older crowd looked scandalized or utterly confused. The younger people, mostly skaters and some sponsor reps, they looked on in surprise or had their phones out, presumably snapping their own candids. About two photos into the serious dance moves, Yuuri could see a familiar head of silver hair start to emerge from the crowd. Curious, drawing closer, face intrigued, enraptured. Cheering them on, taking video, photos, dancing along with them at the end. Laughing, heart shaped mouth wide with a good time.

This was just the first folder.

The second folder had choking noises escaping his throat.

Yuuri was clearly entering phase two of his drunken Kyushu heritage: hot and fluid. He became slippery, moving with more grace than a drunk should. The room always seemingly got hotter for no reason other than Yuuri deemed it as such and for that very reason, he always started losing his clothes. But that wasn’t the worst of it. No.

A pole appeared in the photos. God knows where it came from, Yuuri certainly didn’t know and even if he could remember, he was sure he’d be baffled at its appearance.  Then there was champagne raining and a nearly naked Chris sliding on the metal, moves beyond impressive. A groan left Yuuri’s mouth when he came back into the shots, pants abandoned, shirt slinking off his body as the shots progressed. Objectively, he was impressed he was able to work the pole so well while drunk, it had been at least a year since he’d taken those classes and it was nice to see even Drunk Yuuri knew the moves. More champagne and both he and the Swiss man swung around one another, and he couldn’t help the hum and raised brow he gave, impressed still.

At least Phichit hadn’t been placating him, the photos could have been worse.

Wayne State’s Spring Social two years before came to mind.

The photo reel ended and Yuuri let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. Rubbing his eyes, he shut the lid to his laptop, uncaring of the programs left up. He’d deal with it in the morning. A snort behind him sent his tired eyes towards the bed, the sleeping form of Makkachin making him smile. The dog had followed Mari in when she’d checked in on him earlier and settled herself on Yuuri’s small bed for the night. She spent at least two or three nights a week in his room now and he didn’t mind in the least. It stirred up thoughts of Vicchan, his warm body snoozing in the same bed. But Makka’s larger size always reminded him that she was different, yet no less loving and warm.

Stripping his shirt off to survive the heat, Yuuri sighed once more as the air hit his skin. He already felt better, but the heat of summer was going to crawl back to his skin soon and he wanted to cherish the relief while it lasted. Next went his sleep pants and before he could worry about it being a night Viktor attempted to gain entrance into his room for a “slumber party”, Yuuri crawled into bed, foregoing the covers, and crawling past Makkachin to avoid waking her. The sheets were a welcome cool and he just hoped the poodle would stick to the end of the bed for a while so he could at least fall asleep before it got sticky hot.

Yuuri was looking forward to the ice open to him once more. Not just to beat the heat, but he had some things to work out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Sorry that it's been like, what, a month since I updated? That was totally not intended. My usual day for writing has been interrupted almost each week because of work, then I was on vacation....And now work is changing my schedule which means posting days for this might change. We'll see how that works out. That and my anxiety is working up, but writing this has calmed me down. I'm aiming to post more this weekend because I have a long block of time off for once.
> 
> Anyway.  
> First, my vacation was awesome! I had my Yuri!!! On Ice backpack at Disney World and I met a girl who had a YOI shirt on and liked my bag! My big regret is I didn't ask her name! I hope to meet her here or on Tumblr. Girl, shout out of you're there! I had the purple hair! I went to the Japan area of Epcot and bought WAY too much. I found Sailor Moon stuff (the stuff from the 90s!!) and got over excited... Also Wizarding World was always a blast!  
> Next, I'll be going out of town in two weeks, but just for the weekend for a Panic! At the Disco concert. I hope to write on the plane because I scored cheap first class seats! (So fancy~)
> 
> Also,  
> Seeing comments from people makes my day, my week. They seriously give me a boost during what is a really stressful time for me right now. A lot of changes at work are happening, I've got some sick family members, and I graduate in two months! Ah! And this time of year, I get kind of depressed because my birthday happens. I don't like it. Blah. Anyway, the moral of my story is, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS. They are water in a barren desert, anti-itch cream to a mosquito bite!
> 
> I want to give a story rec for what I've read lately for inspiration. I want to do this every chapter now, so if any of you have recommendations, leave em in the comments! I'm a reading whore and a sucker for angst, fluff, domestic shit (especially), smut, basically anything. 
> 
> This chapter's rec is "Yutopia" by AnimeFanime. It's an ABO fic, but beautifully written and a WIP. 
> 
> As always, absolutely leave comments, especially if you want to chat, give me your love in the form of kudos! And you can chat me up on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick!  
> You're all wonderful readers, I couldn't ask for anyone better! xo


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit has contacts in high places.

**Eight**

 

Yuuri considered Phichit his best friend. They’d only known each other for a few years, Phichit coming to Detroit when he was seventeen and Yuuri nearly twenty. Celestino had recommended he room with Yuuri, not only because Yuuri was without a roommate since his last one had moved back to New York in the spring, but because he felt like the young Thai would be a good influence on the shy man. When he had come to move his belongings and beloved hamsters into the dorms, Yuuri was there to help, a quiet smile on his face and lacking much to say. It was Phichit’s outgoing personality and radiating warmth that had Yuuri opening up to him. He threw Yuuri his twentieth birthday party, inviting the skate club to dinner at Yuuri’s favorite restaurant in town and gifted him with Viktor Nikiforov memorabilia and a poodle phone case.

It was when one of Phichit’s older hamsters died in the night that Yuuri opened up. Comforting his roommate and new friend, he hugged Phichit and let him cry. Recollecting memories of Roti from what he knew in the five months he’d lived with the small pet and listening with a small smile when he was told about being gifted Roti and the antics that only a hamster could get into. At one point, around lunch, Phichit’s tears had tried. After suggesting they go make some sandwiches, he asked Yuuri to talk about Vicchan. He was more than happy to oblige.

That April, Yuuri gifted Phichit with Lukchub, an energetic tan and white hamster who immediately wanted up in Phichit’s hands to cuddle. Phichit had tackled Yuuri off the bed and to the ground in excitement. Their friendship had been cemented ever since.

Suffice to say, Yuuri knew when Phichit was holding out on him.

In his emails, it sounded like there was more to what had happened at the banquet, things what would have made Yuuri freak out more than just him in a dance battle with an angry teenager and pole dancing with the Swiss bronze medalist. These things were indeed embarrassing, face red hot and sweat beading on his forehead embarrassing. But they weren’t worth the hesitation that Phichit held, the worry that he knew to look for in his words. What else were best friends for if not being able to look for those subtle nuances that the average acquaintance? Yuuri’s biggest question and even strongest assumption was that whatever Phichit was holding back, it had to do with Viktor. Viktor’s presence in the photos meant he was there at the banquet, well aware of Yuuri’s drunken shenanigans and it was a matter of the possible evidence that proved what happened at the end of the banquet and what icing Yuuri had used to ice the cake that was his first Grand Prix Final experience.

 

* * *

 

  


**_7:32am_ **

_Rise and shine, Yuuri!_

_How did you sleep? Did you dream of your Vitya?_

**_7:39am_ **

Good morning, Vitya.

I slept okay. But it’s really hot.

**_7:40am_ **

How am I supposed to dream of someone I don’t remember meeting? I don’t remember what you look like, remember.

**_7:42am_ **

_Shots fired. You wound me. Must you remind me about how you’ve cruelly forgotten me?_

**_7:48am_ **

_I’ll send you a photo soon.  Promise._

**_7:51am_ **

How long do I have to wait?

Because I’ve been talking to you for almost seven months…

**_7:55am_ **

_How about, if you win at your Cup of China qualifier? I’ll send you a photo if you win gold there._

**_8:01am_ **

Promise?

**_8:02am_ **

_I would never lie to you, Yura. You have my word._

**_8:04am_ **

You’re on, Vitya.

I’m looking forward to that photo.

[attachment]

**_8:07am_ **

_YURA!_

_You’re trying to kill me!_

_What have you been doing?_

**_8:09am_ **

I just got back from my run. I’m going to shower before heading to the rink. Yuuko said they fixed the rink last night and it’s good to go now.

**_8:11am_ **

Talk to you later, Vitya.

 

 

**_8:15am_ **

_I’ve never loved summer like I do right now._

_Enjoy your morning, Yura._

  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **To** : Chris Giacometti
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Pole dancing professionals
> 
> Hey Chris!!
> 
> Thanks for those photos. I’d say I’m surprised Yuuri got so out of hand that night, but honestly I’ve seen him at that point and worse. I’m just shocked Celestino left him alone, he knows how he is, too. Also, I’m  impressed at your pole skills! How long did it take you to get to that level, because I tried taking that class with Yuuri and I can do basics, but NOTHING like that. You and Yuuri are at professional levels!
> 
> Who won? You or Yuuri? Please tell me someone took video of that night??!?

  


 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : Curiosity
> 
> Phichit, my dear
> 
> I am ravenously curious about these other instances you’ve mentioned about Yuuri. You’ll share these stories, right? Because I could be persuaded to get you in contact with someone who has video of our duet…
> 
> Did you share the photos with Yuuri? He’s so fun. I was surprised to see him come out of his shell like that, even if it was because of alcohol. When I’ve skated with him in the past, he was so quiet… He looked like he was going to throw up sometimes or he’d ignore when people tried to talk to him. Nice to know he’s just got bad nerves. Hopefully in China we can relax him, eh?

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : OMG
> 
> I will tell you all about what happened at the spring social last year if you give me this contact!!!!!!!
> 
> WHO IS IT?!
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I gave him most of the photos. The ones with Viktor…. I held off for now. I know he’s training with Viktor now but, I don’t know how his nerves will handle that considering he’s looked up to him for so long. Most of us have, I know I’d be a little embarrassed. I might show him in China.
> 
> Yuuri gets so nervous before events. Sometimes he can control it, sometimes he can’t. The best things to do are to distract him or just be a presence. Talking about it usually makes it worse, unfortunately.

  


 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : Contact and
> 
> I demand at least a few photos, if you have them of this social! Give me a morsel of Drunken Yuuri to tide me over until you tell me this story on Skype! I need to full effect of a story orally told!
> 
>  
> 
> Here’s the number for my friend +7 8124239874 …. I don’t think I have to say much, since this is Viktor’s number. You’re a good guy and a good friend, you know not to use this number for evil… ;-)
> 
> Viktor has more photos and even video of the banquet. He was really enamored with Yuuri that night. I’d never seen Viktor blush like that before. Yuuri asked Viktor to be his coach that night, you know. He was beyond drunk, but it was one of the clearest things out of his mouth we could understand between switched from Japanese to English at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> When should we Skype? I’m getting even more interested in Yuuri! ;-)
> 
> And of course, you, too. You’re fascinating, Phitchit…

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit:
> 
> **Subject** : Skype
> 
> **Attachments** : [Photo 1] [Photo 2] [Photo 3] [Photo 4]
> 
> So here’s some photos. Just don’t tell Yuuri you have them. He thinks he deleted them off my phone when I wasn’t looking one day, but I was smart and backed them up in the cloud.
> 
> I promise I won’t do anything with Viktor’s number but contact him.
> 
> Let’s Skype Sunday? Does that work for you? I’m supposed to talk to Yuuri that morning, but we can chat later, because of the time difference.

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Skype
> 
> _MON DIEU!!!!!_
> 
> Yuuri is nothing if not a consistent drunk! LOL oh myyyy!
> 
> Sunday will work. How about 9am for me? I hope that time works? I’m not training that day, but I do have plans with a friend later in the afternoon.

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: RE: Skype
> 
> Sounds good! Talk to you then!

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Phichit leaned against the boards of his rink, taking a breather and grabbing some water. A few feet away, Ciao Ciao was on his phone, animatedly speaking in Italian. Whistling, Phichit decided to see how long he could go on his phone before his coach caught him and sent him back to the ice with a roll of his eyes.

Going through his emails, he looked at the number Chris had shared with him, adding it to his contacts list as ‘Viktor’ with a little trophy next to his name. Staring at the numbers, something in his mind gave him a sense of deja vu, but he was unsure of how it was possible to have seen Viktor Nikiforov’s number before. Shaking his head minutely, he decided he’d text the older skater after practice, that way he could articulate himself in a way that didn’t make him sound crazy and didn’t throw Chris under the bus. Taking a glance at the still preoccupied Ciao Ciao, Phichit opened one of the emails from Yuuri. One with the screenshots of his conversations with the mystery man Vitya.

Yuuri had been sending him emails roughly once a week of the conversations the two of them would have. Some days would have more than others, some of the messages would be flirty--even from Yuuri surprisingly, some would show Yuuri’s vulnerable side, and some were so obvious that Vitya was trying to avoid giving too much information about himself that it hurt to read. Phichit wanted to bring the subject up to Chris about Vitya again, more than just the name, but he had to make sure Yuuri was okay with him knowing. He was already keeping the extra photos of Yuuri and Viktor dancing like lovers from him, he didn’t want to keep much else from his best friend.

Thumbing back to Yuuri’s comments in the emails, Phichit paused.

 

> _I chose not to block his number from the contact so that you can see that too. I believe in you, Phichit. Let’s not use that until we have to, okay?_

Vitya’s number…. Was in the screenshots.

Wait.

Eyes devouring the number under Vitya’s name, he quickly went back to his own contacts, looking at Viktor’s newly added number.

Or, rather. Vitya.

+7 8124239874

Phichit let out an inhuman screech, fumbling with his phone, nearly dropping it on the ice. Eyes wide, he flicked back and forth between the two windows, praying. For what, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell what was worse, that Vitya was Viktor and that he was lying to Yuuri, or that he didn’t have to worry about Yuuri chatting up a stranger anymore.

“Phichit, what are you doing? Are you okay?”

Shakily, he glanced at Ciao Ciao who now stood across the board from him, pocketing his phone.

“What’s wrong? You look white as a ghost?”

“I need to talk to Yuuri, can I take my break?”

“I’ll give you fifteen minutes. I know you’ve been on your phone, Phichit. Fifteen minutes then you run through your free skate.”

Phichit nodded, taking the skate guards his coach handed him before heading to the locker rooms the Bangkok rink offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was a little shorter because it's our usual POV. I hope you enjoy! I may post once more this weekend, just to make up my weeks of absence, before getting back to what will probably be Monday OR Tuesday updates. 
> 
> So, something fun! I bought a ticket to Anime Midwest! I'll be at the anime con this July that's being held in Chicago! My badge will have my penname on it. So if you plan on coming too, let's meet up! I may~~ do some YOI cosplay one of the days!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this story, you're all wonderful! Thanks for commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking. These acknowledgements make my world keep going! My anxiety has been high lately so writing this has been therapeutic and comments and kudos bring me smiles!
> 
> My fic rec for this chapter is "Panta Rhei" by Kashoku. Which I realize is another ABO fic. BUT. I'm in love with the concept lately. Also, this story gives me life lately. 
> 
> As usual, if you want to see me spew YOI, fic recs, and more, I'm on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has explaining to do and Phichit throws his fuel to the fire

**Nine**

>  
> 
> **_You have five missed calls_ **
> 
> _ Phichit Chulanont (5) _
> 
> **_New Unread Messages_ **
> 
> _ Phichit Chulanont (6) _
> 
> **_New voicemails available_ **
> 
> _ (2 unheard messages) _

 

Taking a break, Yuuri stood at the boards of Ice Castle, taking slow draws from his water bottle. He’d pulled his phone out, thinking he’d text Vitya, only to discover his phone was being blown up by Phichit. It wasn’t unusual for him to have notifications from his seldom used Twitter of Instagram, Phichit would often tag him and mention him in things. In which would often lead to his fans commenting, mentioning him, and more. But phone calls and texts in such rapid succession were rare. Frowning, he dialed his friend’s number only to have it send him to voicemail. It was odd, but given the time stamp of the calls, it was well over an hour before that he’d tried to get a hold of Yuuri. Stealing a glance at Viktor, who he’d left behind in the center of the rink to do twizzles, he had to do a double take. His coach was gone, standing near the cart that usually held their skate guards and their phones, whichever was playing the music. Phone in hand, the older man seemed unusually serious, frowning at whatever he was looking at on screen. His knuckles were white as they cradled the small device. 

“Viktor? Are you okay?”

Viktor’s shoulders hunched slightly, as if he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Yuuri could see his face morph into the mask he typically put on for strangers, the inn patrons and those from the town, before turning to face him.

“Ah, yes. I’m fine, Yuuri. I have to take a phone call. I’m not sure how long it will be. Do you want to continue or take a break for lunch?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the furrow of his brows and the frown that grew on his lips. He thought they were past Viktor closing himself off like this. Whatever it was that had him tense, it wiggled into his brain and began nesting. A shadow, a black parasite that wormed it’s way to whisper to him. 

Taking a breath, Yuuri tried to keep his voice unwavering. “Um, I guess I’ll go get lunch? Do you want me to bring you back something? I’ll go get ramen…”

“No, no.” Viktor shook his head a little too enthusiastically. “I’m fine. Thank you. Enjoy! Be back in, oh, an hour?”

If he thought the long lunch hour was off, Yuuri didn’t say anything. Tilting his head thoughtfully, he nodded once, skating to the entrance and past Viktor so that he could take off the skates and change into his sneakers. On his way out the door, he could see Viktor furiously typing something on his phone before switching to put it against his ear.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**_12:15pm_ **

Viktor Nikiforov.

This is Phichit, Yuuri’s BEST FRIEND.

Chris gave me your number…

**_12:18pm_ **

Originally, he gave me your number because I wanted video of Yuuri at the banquet. I heard he let loose with too much champagne.

BUT.

**_12:20pm_ **

Right now, I don’t care about that. What I want now is answers.

You see, Yuuri has obviously been talking to me. He tells me almost everything. 

**_12:21pm_ **

Imagine my surprise when he said he was texting a stranger. One he met in Sochi from the GPF. 

He didn’t tell me who he was texting until he got back to Hasetsu in March, you see. Even though he’d been texting his person since right after the GPF. Which was the beginning of December. 

**_12:23pm_ **

Understandable, since he didn’t want me to freak out. In this day and age, it’s a hit or miss when you talk to strangers.

I mean, this person sent flowers to OUR DORM. Yuuri swore he didn’t tell the person where we lived.

**_12:25pm_ **

I talked Yuuri into letting me try to find out who this mystery person is. This person who calls themselves Vitya. Yuuri is convinced it’s a man.

So Yuuri’s sent me screenshots of some of their conversations from texts.

**_12:28pm_ **

I saved them on my cloud for when I’d have time to pick them apart. 

Then I start talking to Chris to find out what Yuuri was up to during the banquet and to see if he’d ever heard of Vitya.

**_12:30pm_ **

He didn’t. But, once we got talking, we shared photos and he said you’d have more because, obviously in the photos, you had a good time and you’d taken many photos and videos.

**_12:31pm_ **

Your number is shared with me and it felt really familiar. I tried brushing it off. But when I started to try to go back and figure something to tell Yuuri about Vitya, his number came up, too.

**_12:35pm_ **

AND THEY ARE THE SAME NUMBER.

**_12:36pm_ **

Viktor Nikiforov. 

I want you to call me. NOW. 

If you don’t call me back within two hours of receiving my final text message, I am telling Yuuri immediately. 

**_12:38pm_ **

I will call Yu-topia.

I will tell Mari.

I will tell Hiroko-mama.

I will tell Minako.

**_12:40pm_ **

When they’re done with you, there won’t be enough Viktor Nikiforov to put in a matchbox to send back to Russia.

**_12:45pm_ **

Your time starts now.

**_1:59pm_ **

_ Do not call anyone, please. _

_ I just saw your messages, I’ve been on the ice with Yuuri. _

**_2:01pm_ **

_ Give me two minutes and I will call you. Will you be available? _

**_2:05pm_ **

I just finished practice. Make it ten minutes so I can get back to my dorm.

I want answers.

**_2:06pm_ **

_ Yes. _

**_2:08pm_ **

_ Feel free to call me when you are ready _

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_2:03pm_ **

Vitya, something weird is happening.

Phichit called me and left panicked voicemails. 

**_2:04pm_ **

Plus a bunch of texts.

**_2:06pm_ **

And Viktor is acting off. Everything was fine until we took a break and he looked at his phone.

I hope everything is okay. Like, his coach is okay or Yurio. 

**_2:10pm_ **

WHAT IF RUSSIA WANTS HIM BACK?!

What if the Russian Skating Federation is tired of him being a coach already and want him back to compete?

**_2:15pm_ **

Are you okay?

You usually answer me. Did something happen to you, too?

**_2:17pm_ **

I hope you’re okay…

I’m going to go try and eat.

* * *

 

“What kind of game are you playing at, Nikiforov?”

Viktor winced, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He didn’t know if he should laugh or sob, but he spared himself a cruel grin at his own expense. The hard metal of the bench at Ice Castle bit into his thighs and he was grateful for the reminder. A reminder that he was a complete idiot and deserved the pain.

“Hello, Phichit.”

The skater on the other end snorted and grumbled. 

“Do you want to talk first or should I?”

There was silence on the other line. “I think you need to tell me, truthfully, what the hell is happening. And then after that, tell me why I shouldn’t sic not only his family after you, but why I shouldn’t fly there and kick your ass myself.” Phichit paused. “Yuuri is too good for games. Explain.”

Viktor nodded, despite knowing he was the only one in the room. The Nishigoris had left the rink to he and Yuuri for the day, making up for the two days of missed practice, asking Viktor to make sure the place was locked up tight and everything shut off since they headed to Fukuoka with the triplets for a trip to the aquarium and zoo. Sitting slumped and looking utterly defeated, Viktor began his story quietly. Ashamed of how far it had grown and snowballed past what he thought it ever would. 

“You mentioned photos from Chris. So obviously you see me in them. That was the best banquet I’ve ever been to. And it was because of Yuuri. Did you see all of them?”

“Yeah. I shared some with Yuuri… But not the ones of the two of you together.”

“Why?”

Phichit sighed on the other line. “You know Yuuri relatively well by now. Of course, he’s still closed off, I’m sure. It’s how he is. But he’d probably freak out. You know he’s looked up to you for years, right?”

“Mm. Mari and Hiroko told me.”

He laughed humorlessly. “So, no. I didn’t show him those. Yet.”

“Fair enough. But, if I’m being honest. I might have fallen for Yuuri a little that night. He surprised me. He was full of life, energy. He moved like there was music in his bones, his skin. At the end of the night, I had to wrestle him back into his suit, but he started talking to me. He asked me to be his coach. His face, drunk as he was, I felt like I couldn’t say no. Yuuri captured my attention. Then, I wouldn’t call it love exactly. But… Then and now, I hope.”

There was a hiss of breath from the other line but Viktor continued. 

“Before Yakov escorted him back to his room, I took his phone and added my name to the contacts. But I used my nickname, Vitya. Yuuri’d heard people call me that during the banquet, Yakov certainly yelled it at me a number of times that night, which I ignored. I figured he’d make the correlation. I sent a text to myself so I had his number and asked him to text me in the morning.”

Licking his lips, Viktor tried to keep the tremble out of his voice. The ideas he’d had for talking to Yuuri then were slowly morphing from the innocent flirting he’d intended to the fraudulent persona he’d crafted in the last three months since coming to Hasetsu. Before then, he was free to admit who he was. He’d barrelled ahead regardless of the consequences.

“When he didn’t reply to me that morning, I was worried. I figured he had a hangover considering he’d had more than a dozen glasses of champagne. But it was over a week later that I took the initiative and sent those first texts. You said you had screenshots. You saw how confused he was.”

Phichit gave a hum of agreement. “Yes… But I also see someone grieving and open, vulnerable and he took to you because you were there. I don’t know if I agree with that or not. He needed the comfort, but it feels like cheating. Like you took advantage.”

“Like me dancing with him drunk because he thought he did so bad at the Grand Prix Final isn’t the same thing? He stayed with us, so he was safe. No one took advantage of him there. And with the texts, though… I won’t disagree, in a way. I was just very happy to hear from him.”

“I was happy though, to see in the texts you gave support to him. So… Thank you for that, Viktor.”

Viktor didn’t fight the more genuine smile that slipped onto his face. Of course he’d support Yuuri. He’d do anything for him. He gave up his career for him, flew to a foreign country to coach him. He made himself a liar for him. All for him.

“At first, I really thought Yuuri was playing shy. That he remembered and was just playing a game. But the more I spoke with him, the more I realized the horrible truth. He didn’t remember anything beyond arriving to the banquet and his hangover the next morning. My heart broke a little. I made the realization at the Euros, right before I took the ice for my free skate. It sunk in more and more each time we talked and I felt like I’d hit rock bottom at Worlds. I don’t know how I managed the podium there, honestly. My heart wasn’t in it at all. 

“When I decided to come to Hasetsu, it was a little spur of the moment. I didn’t plan much. I packed the essentials, hired people to pack everything else, took Makkachin and made my way to the airport. Did Yuuri tell you how he reacted to me when he saw me in the baths?”

Phichit laughed, though it sounded like he tried hard not to. “Kind of. But knowing him, he freaked out proper. I got a text with lots of exclamation points and screeching that ‘Viktor Nikiforov was in the onsen!!!!!’ and ‘what do I do?!’”

Viktor stood from his seat, chuckling at the idea of Yuuri hunched over his phone, furiously typing a confused Phichit. Making a round the outer perimeter of the rink, he made sure he was alone before continuing. It wouldn’t do for Yuuri to come back yet. He’d need to sort this out, but not on the fly.

“It was shocking. Like the final blow, the last hope I held that he remembered. But poor Yuuri, he just doesn’t remember anything when he’s drunk and here I was, dropping into his life without warning. He’d asked me to be his coach and had no real idea.”

“Wait,” Phichit interrupted. “What about your number? He has to text you as Viktor, too. How are you getting away with that?”

Viktor clicked his tongue, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t give him my number when I first arrived. He has my actual number, saved as Vitya. I was on a walk one day with Makkachin and got lost. I didn’t want to call him or text him, it’d appear as Vitya. So… I downloaded one of those apps that generates a number for you and, well...I gave him that number. When I had the number given to me, I text him from that one and told him to save it. He came and found me and brought me back to Yu-topia. Turns out I was in the backyard, near the outskirts of the property and not even ten minutes from the back porch.”

“What number does everyone else in the family have?”

“My real one.”

“You’re playing with fire, Viktor. This isn’t good.”

The older man sighed. “I know…”

Phichit’s voice was sharp, angry again. “No. You don’t understand. Yuuri likes you. A lot. But he also likes Vitya. You need to fix this. NOW.”

“W-what?”

“You’re going to destroy Yuuri if you keep this up. You need to tell him.”

“What about the Cup of China? Rostelecom? I don’t want to ruin the season for him. That’s been the main reason why I haven’t said anything.”

Viktor could almost hear Phichit roll his eyes all the way in Bangkok. “You’re an idiot. You think the constant lies are doing him any good? I hate that I’m spilling this, but you are going to break his heart either way. Does waiting until after the GPF matter? What about Nationals? Then Four Continents? Worlds? How long will you let the lie go on? Give Yuuri a little bit of credit. He’s stronger than you seem to think. He will be mad. He will be hurt. But you need to give him choices. He likes choices, he likes knowing he has control of his own life. You are taking away that control. I don’t recommend doing it the night before China, but you need to sit down, think, and do it soon. He has sectionals coming up soon, too, yeah? Don’t you dare do it the night before those, either.”

The two skaters were silent, Phichit’s breathing from yelling echoed across the line. Viktor bit his lip, uncaring if he left it raw and bleeding. His hands were shaking, empty hand lying limply on his thigh and the hand holdings his phone gripping it too tightly to be considered normal. His fingers felt like they were locked, his tongue was swollen, unable to form words.

“I’m going to go, Viktor. I need to shower. You and I, we’re going to stay in contact. If you want, I will try and help you how to handle this. But it’s for Yuuri, not you. I know him better than you, he’s my best friend and I want what’s best for him.”

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered, unable to get out much else.

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m telling Chris what you’ve done. You need someone else to yell at you, too.”

Viktor gaped, shocked at the force that was Phichit Chulanont. 

“Why?”

“Chris is your friend, right? He knows you well. He can help. Don’t mistake any of my help as me forgiving you. I’m so incredibly upset, I have to hold back the cursing I want to yell in Thai. But it doesn’t do me any good when you won’t understand. So go back to practice with Yuuri. Make him the medalist I know he can be. We’ll talk later.”

Nodding to himself again, the Russian murmured a goodbye, hanging up and tossing his phone to the bench next to him. Unsure of how long he sat there, he was distantly aware of the doors opening, light breaching the catered shadows of the rink before disappearing again. He closed his eyes, trying to vanquish the headache that was threatening to grow at his temples.

“Viktor?”

“Yuuri! I’m over here! How was lunch?”

The sounds of Yuuri’s footfalls echoed in the room, the squeak of rubber on cement as he stopped. Viktor could feel the heat that radiated from his body, even standing a few feet away.

“Eventful…” 

That tone.

Viktor’s eyes shot open and he sat up, looking to Yuuri who stood with arms crossed. “Yuuri?”

“Can we get back to practice?”

When Yuuri had left for lunch, his face had been soft, hesitant. Full of worry. Just over an hour later, his face had changed. Harder, brows a straight line of frustration, lips bowed down, eyes cold. The usual warmth of the brown was missing, in it’s place inky black. Viktor could only nod, watching over his student as he replaced his shoes for skates and stood, stalking straight to the ice.

* * *

  
  


 

**_9:45pm_ **

Vitya.

I feel betrayed.

**_9:49pm_ **

What do you do when someone you trust is a liar?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, Phichit has a temper. At least when it comes to Yuuri.  
> Now, I need your theories, ladies and gents. Throw em at me. What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? 
> 
> There will be one more update this week, either Monday OR Tuesday, then we'll get back to weekly updates (being on Mondays OR Tuesdays). I threw a lot of chapters up this weekend to make up for my silence over the last month. I hope you'll all forgive me!
> 
> My story rec this chapter is "Correspondence" by Watermellonsmellinfellin. I love AUs and this is wonderful!  
> I have a second rec, one that's Explicit, so if you don't like E rated stories, well this isn't for you. It's "For the Camera" by Noon30ish. It's a newer story of theirs. It's AU. It's Porn!AU. Porn. Because I'm a sinner.
> 
> Please remember, comments breath air into my lungs. Kudos are amazing balms, and your love means the world my lovely readers! Until next time! Obviously you can find me here or on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts Viktor, Chris confronts Viktor.

**Ten**

 

 

“Yuuri, are you sure you don’t want to take a break? You’ve fallen a half dozen times now trying the salchow.”

Hearing Viktor’s words and listening to them were two different things at the moment for Yuuri. He could hear the older man’s voice ring across the rink, concern laced through each one. Viktor was nothing if not genuine when it came to his coaching. However, he was unable to keep back a snort and an eye roll, ignoring the words as he made another lap around the rink to gain momentum. His muscles tightened in anticipation of trying the jump once more, bruises pulsating. He wasn’t surprised when he failed, body sliding across the slick surface of ice, arms breaking his fall and keeping him from smacking his face courtesy of gravity and the force of his own screw up.

“Yuuri! Enough!”

“Ugh.”

“Come off the ice. That’s enough for today. You’ve been ignoring my advice anyway.” Viktor skated towards the Japanese man, holding out a hand, unsurprised when it was ignored in favor of Yuuri struggling on his own to stand. “What’s wrong?”

Dusting off the ice shavings from his clothes, Yuuri couldn’t help but to pause, as though considering answering Viktor with something colorful. Instead, he gave a quiet grunt and murmured, “Fine” and took off for the boards where his glasses and skate guards waited for him.

Viktor hesitated for a moment, eyes watching Yuuri as he left for the locker room before heading off to do the same. By the time he made it to the other room, Yuuri was cleaning the blades on his skates, sneakers slipped on but not yet tied. 

Yuuri was aware of every move Viktor made from the moment he entered the locker room. He kept his eyes firmly on his gear, paying it extra care, checking over the laces and the seams of the boot. Anything to avoid looking at Viktor’s curious blue eyes. The usual feeling of Viktor on the bench next to him, taking care of his own skates, normally warm and comforting, felt like a dark shadow casting over him. A monster in human form waiting for him. The sadistic part of his mind likened it to be a cousin of the anxiety monster he used to envision when he was younger, a charming thought.

Seeing Viktor nearly done and packed, Yuuri abruptly finished packing his own gear and turned tail out of the locker room, not glancing back as he heard Viktor sigh. Heart and head hard, Yuuri began the walk back to Yu-topia, uncaring if Viktor caught up with him or chose to remain several paces behind. Both were at war inside Yuuri, unsure of what to do, how to take what he’d learned. 

It wasn’t until Yuuri went to cross a street that he had contact with Viktor. He’d forgotten to tie his shoes, in a hurry to be done, to be able to ignore conversation with his coach. Tripping on the wayward laces like he was a kid, he braced for impact, hands out and body tense. He’d had enough practice at falling all day, he considered himself a pro. But what he hadn’t expected was Viktor to reach out and catch him, one hand grabbing for his backpack and the other gripping his elbow tightly. Time slowed for just a moment, Yuuri’s heart racing. Whether it was because he was about to eat cement or because Viktor had grabbed him in time, he wasn’t sure.

Shaking off Viktor after standing upright, he thanked him with a quiet mutter as he bent town to tie his shoes properly. The last thing he needed was to trip and fall, breaking something or being hit by a car. Standing, he glanced back at Viktor, who sighed dramatically.

“Yuuri. We aren’t doing this again. Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Let’s go!”

Viktor didn’t wait for Yuuri to ask petulantly again, instead grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the path to the left of the route home. The path that lead down to the sands and the beach of Hasetsu. Initially trying to resist, he gave up when the Russian man’s grip tightened at the struggle. He let out a yelp when he found his fingers lacing with slightly larger ones, locking the two of them together as they traipsed through the sand. Viktor led them to a grouping of rocks not too far from the water, but far enough away from the teens and families that they wouldn’t be interrupted from the conversation he seemed to desperately want to have. 

The invisible hand Yuuri had been fending off began to creep its way around his throat. In a way, he wanted to talk to Viktor. No, that wasn’t right. He wanted to yell at him, demand answers. Answers that he’d been wanting since April. Answers for what he’d learned today. He wanted to do all the talking, the yelling until he was out of words. Until he conveyed his wants, needs, worries. Then again, he wanted nothing more than to avoid the situation, to run away. To hide. Jump in the water and swim until he was lost on the horizon, run back to Yu-topia and hide in his room, barricading the door. He’d even hop on a plane and take refuge with Phichit if he could. Phichit’s mother and siblings adored him, they wouldn’t mind if he visited for a few days, weeks, forever.

“Yuuri, tell me what’s going on inside your mind? You were fine before lunch.”

Viktor’s voice cut through Yuuri’s inner turmoil, a sharp blade on already sharp thoughts. It made him jump, hand unintentionally squeezing back at Viktor, who was leaning against the crop of rocks a foot away.

“I’m fine,” he denied, unable to look him in the eye. This was already feeling like a bad idea.

“Don’t lie to me. You’re not a liar, Yuuri. Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you if I can. Did something happen when you went out? Is it something I’ve done?”

Gulls overhead, crying at the start of the setting sun, flew around them. The noise they created filled the awkward silence between Viktor’s statement and Yuuri’s groan in answer. Viktor said nothing else, just raised a brow and waited for Yuuri to speak. Yuuri groaning was a sign he was breaking down and nearly ready to divulge. 

“Viktor, when were you going to tell me?”

“T-tell you?”

Finally looking up, Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hand, facing him head on. “I heard you on the phone.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Listen
> 
> You remember when I asked about Vitya? Not sure if you realized or it didn’t come to mind, but it’s a nickname for Viktor, right?
> 
> I don’t have a lot of words for this. I’m still really pissed off. Viktor is an idiot, did you know that?
> 
> I feel like this might be a conversation best had over skype. Do you think we can move up our chat to whenever is best convenient? I’m free the rest of the day, though I know it’s late for you… 
> 
> I just. I need advice. You know Viktor well, yeah?
> 
> Phichit

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Listen
> 
> Sorry, I just got your message. I know you sent it a little over an hour ago…
> 
> I’d be happy to chat now if you want. I had an early start today and am finishing up now. Go ahead and call me. :)

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“HE DID WHAT?!”

“Yeah…”

“He’s an idiot.” Chris rubbed tiredly at his eyes, setting his glasses to the side, sighing.

Phichit rested his chin in his hand, frowning. “Is he normally this dumb?”

Chris smirked. “Well, in the time I’ve known him, Vikor has always been a bit of a free spirit. Does what he wants despite what Yakov would tell him. Also, he’s actually a bit of an airhead at times. But he never does things with malice, to be honest.”

“So he just wasn’t thinking?”

“Basically.”

There was a pregnant pause between the two skaters. Phichit fought to keep the irritated look off his face that kept threatening to grow at the thought of Viktor Nikiforov. On the other side of the connection, Chris was muttering curses in French as he thought about something.

“And you’re not going to tell Yuuri?” he asked, glancing back to the screen.

Phichit shook his head. “No. With Yuuri, things like this need to come straight from the person who’s done whatever happened. I mean, it’s not a guarantee he’ll forgive them, but he respects people to take responsibility for their actions. And I agree because it seems more genuine.”

“What I don’t understand is what lead him to continue using an alias when all he had to do was say, ‘hey, I didn’t realize you didn’t remember anything at all, but I am Vitya’ and that would have been the end of it!” Chris lamented, leaning back and taking a sip of wine. His glass had been full at the start of their conversation and slowly drained until the last of it now, a mouthful, remained. The majority had been imbibed as Phichit laid out Viktor’s misdeed.

“It’s not that simple. Mostly because Yuuri isn’t that simple. He doesn’t have a lot of confidence and I know right now, even though it’s been months, he still struggles with the idea that Viktor wanted to come train him. It does seem bizarre, but at the same time, Yuuri is a great skater and I’m glad Viktor saw that.”

Chris hummed. “It’s a shame I can’t face Viktor on the ice again. I wanted to win against him and he  _ was  _ my greatest motivation. But, if it’s what he wants to do… However, leading on little Yuuri, I can’t say I approve of that. He’s a cutie, it was too bad he imploded at the Grand Prix.”

Smiling sadly, Phichit laughed quietly. “Yuuri never asks for anything from anyone. Except himself. He always wants perfection, he expects nothing less from himself. If he can’t do something, he’ll practice it until his feet bleed and he’s aching in the heart, either from failure or success. I can’t tell you the number of times I woke up in the dorms to see his bed empty and when I went to go find him, he’d be at the school’s rink, either skating figures or practicing jumps and choreography. I’d stick around until he noticed me. Sometimes it’d be right away, depending on the mood he was in or how deep in the quagmire of his thoughts he’d dug himself. Others, I’d end up falling asleep waiting for him, waking up covered in his coat and he’d be packing up, whispering apologies to me. We kept the first aid kit well stocked, not just because of us being skaters, but because Yuuri’s feet would be raw. There was once or twice where the doctor forbade him from skating because his skin was so raw and he just wrapped it more and kept going.”

“I need to talk to Viktor. This isn’t good. I can’t see this ending well. For either of them. I like Yuuri. I don’t want him to break because of this.”

“Yuuri won’t break. Well, at first he’ll fracture. But he comes out stronger after. He hardens, stronger than iron a little more each time. But it makes it harder to get close to him when he does that. Whether you’re new to him or even a friend or family member. He closes up on us. He thinks he’s a burden. While I want to protect him…”

Chris smiled. “You can’t always protect him. Like you said, he gets stronger and he’s better for it, in a way. I’ve skated with him a few times, but he’s always been so shy. I’d like to get to know him more.”

“You should.” Phichit looked at the time. “It’s getting pretty late for me. Ciao Ciao is going to run me through the ringer tomorrow, he caught me on my phone today.”

Waving at the screen, he winked. “Go get your beauty sleep. I need you in top form so you are a worthy adversary this fall. I’m going to talk to Viktor tomorrow, whether he likes it or not.”

“It was good talking to you, Chris.”

“But of course… Oh, Phichit.”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, barring Viktor’s idiocy, you’ll be telling me a story about Yuuri at your university.” 

Another wink and the call disconnected.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_2:18am_ **

Tu es un idiot.

**_2:20am_ **

Du är en idiot.

**_2:22am_ **

Du bist ein Idiot.

**_2:24am_ **

Идиот

**_2:26am_ **

You’re an idiot.

**_2:28am_ **

I’d say you probably get the picture, but you’re an idiot, so who knows.

**_2:31am_ **

Suffice to say, I talked to Phichit Chulanont.

He’s a great guy. I can see why Yuuri is friends with him.

I however, am unsure why I am friends with you right now.

**_2:38am_ **

I know it’s the middle of the night right now and you’re probably sleeping. But I want you to call me the moment you know it’s an appropriate time to be calling me. There’s what, an eight hour difference right now?

**_2:45am_ **

I have a late start tomorrow, so you need to call before 11am where I am. That is plenty of time for you. Your entire afternoon and evening, just about.

**_2:47am_ **

I need to help you sort out the mess that is your life right now. That and your split personality named Vitya.

Christ. What were you thinking?

**_2:52am_ **

_ I’ll be honest, thinking back. I wasn’t. _

_ Coming to Japan was kind of spur of the moment, too. _

**_2:58am_ **

So you are awake. I knew you would be.

You keep stupid hours when something bothers you.

Well, it’s not like you’re competing, is it.

**_3:00am_ **

Did you think you’d just play a GAME??

**_3:01am_ **

_ NO!! _

_ It was NEVER a game…… _

**_3:03am_ **

_ Well, I’m sure some corner of my mind saw it that way. But I just wanted to talk to him. The more I talked to him, the more I saw that revealing myself wasn’t going to work. _

**_3:05am_ **

_ You saw how he was at the banquet. I expected that, but I was met with someone so incredibly shy. Someone so...Shit. Someone so broken. _

**_3:10am_ **

_ So I figured. I guess I just wanted to be there. _

**_3:12am_ **

Oh Viktor.

…..WAit.

**_3:13am_ **

Are. 

Are you in love??????

**_3:17am_ **

VIKTor?

**_3:30am_ **

You seriously just ran away on me?

**_3:32am_ **

Fine. Call me later.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“You heard me on the phone? Today?”

Yuuri could hear the hesitation, see the guards come up on Viktor’s face. It wasn’t the mask he wore for the press, no. But it stung to see them go up all the same. Arms slowing moving to hug his chest, to hold himself together and stop the hole that threatened to open the more Viktor spoke, he continued.

“The second we took a break, you were on your phone. You said you had calls to make. I came back a few minutes early.”

Viktor’s mouth made a small ‘o’, his silver brows rose in surprise. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to snort at the ridiculous look or get angry at the false ignorance he was presenting. He was leaning more toward angry, he couldn’t give him any leeway to wiggle out of the conversation. Answers! He was after answers.

“So when were you going to tell me?”

Tilting his head, Viktor’s face morphed into a polite confusion. “What did you hear, exactly?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the grimace that struck his face. It was either faces of anger and pain or he’d start crying. Trying his best to remember where he’d walked in, he recited as best as possible what he’d heard.

“‘What about Cup of China? Rostelecom Cup? I don’t want to ruin the season for him. That’s why I haven’t said anything.’”

Viktor cursed under his breath, but feeling bold, Yuuri spoke again.

“When were you going to tell me that you were leaving? I know when you came here, you came to get me to win the Grand Prix. Were you going to leave before then? Are you getting bored? Day after I won my medal, was I going to wake up and your hotel room empty? Or were you going to at least say goodbye to my family before you took Makkachin and went back to Saint Petersburg?”

Eyes wide, Viktor pushed off his rocks and took a step closer to Yuuri, who in turn took a step back. Unwilling to let the distance between them grow, the Russian reached out and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. In response, he curled in on himself, breaking eye contact, suddenly finding the sand covering his shoes extremely interesting. 

“Yuuri? You think I’m leaving?”

“Isn’t that what your conversation was about? I’m sure the Russian Skating Federation is mad at both of us. Probably more me because they think I stole you.”

There was a sigh that went over his head, he could feel it brush past his ear. Suddenly, Yuuri was enveloped in Viktor’s arms, a crushing hug holding him close. Struggling was useless, he tried. After a minute where the coach refused to budge, Yuuri allowed himself to relax, taking in the warmth that was Viktor. Face nestled close to his neck, he knew Viktor could probably hear his pulse race.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was barely above a whisper, spoken as close as he could get to the younger man’s ear without touching. “I’m not going anywhere. Hasetsu is home right now. I will take you all the way to Barcelona and I won’t leave in the dead of the night. I’d never take Makka anywhere without saying goodbye. I am your coach.”

Yuuri pulled back,biting his lip as his slowly made eye contact with the man still holding him in a hug. Viktor’s face was pained, but his eyes were sincere, mouth turned down in a grimace of his own. His arms unwound from Yuuri’s torso and slid is hands to take the other man’s. Bringing them together, cupped in his own, he kissed the knuckles lightly, ignoring the whimpers coming from in front of him.

“I wasn’t talking to the RSF. Don’t worry. My call, overall, had nothing to do with skating. Nothing for you to worry about. Okay?”

Silence rang in both their heads, only the sounds of crashing waves and far off squeals from children being chased by the water, the occasional gull call, broke it. Finally, Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah.”

“If you are ever worried about something, come to me. Okay? I don’t want you rushing into things, thinking the worst.”

Yuuri flushed, embarrassed.

“I’m honestly a little hurt you think I’m a liar! I told you I’d get you to the final and that you’d win!”

“Sorry, Viktor…”

“You should be! Have faith in your coach!”

Yuuri chuckled a little, crossing his arms. He knew it was still a coping mechanism, his paranoia wasn’t gone completely, but this talk was helping. Even the banter. “Yeah. I will. You’d never lie to me, right?”

Viktor tried not to choke on his own words. Instead, he smiled bright, nodding. 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... *leaves chapter, notes, and runs off*
> 
> Not what everyone is thinking. Because, remember, when Yuuri is the narrator, it's very unreliable!
> 
> My phone was BLOWING UP with notifications from all the love I got on the last updates! My readers are the best readers! I love you all to pieces!  
> Don't forget I get paid in comments and kudos. I'm a love machine and I need your love!
> 
> Now. Tell me what you all thought, what you think is happening and what you want to happen!  
> Now we are back to the regularly scheduled weekly postings of Monday/Tuesday! 
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr as Velvetcovered-brick if you want to chat or just check out the random (admittedly YOI has taken over) things I post.  
> Until next time, xo.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reflects, imagines, and opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, noting for this chapter, part of the reason why this story is actual not rated, I have no idea how far I'll go...but this chapter has sexual suggestions. Eventually I may break out some quality smut, but it's not the main focus of the story right now. Hence the tag slow burn. Just a heads up.

** Eleven **

 

Yuuri had no reason for it. No rational explanation. Honestly. 

He spent the last two days avoiding Viktor.

Honestly, neither of them willingly would look each other in the eye dead on, the moment at the beach the last time they’d truly interacted. Yuuri’s uncertainty, the belief that Viktor wanted to return to Russian the dead of night without warning. The  _ phone call _ . He was embarrassed that he’d jumped to conclusions. That in some part of his anxiety-ridden mind, he still didn’t believe Viktor when he said it had nothing to do with the RSF, with leaving Hasetsu. Yuuri.  _ Something _ was wrong, and ignoring the paranoia that constantly crept within his mind, Yuuri could tell Viktor wasn’t being completely honest about something. That nagging feeling, that creeping crawl that climbed on his skin and settled around his ear made it hard to do anything around Viktor except skate and listen to the detached voice the older man spoke to him in while giving advice about his free leg and take offs. There was also, the other reason why he refused to look at Viktor. The reason why he couldn’t control the flush on his face and the images behind his eyelids when he blinked… 

Yuuri was ignoring Vitya. 

He felt the overwhelming urge to bury his phone deep under his parents’ house, to book the first flight to Bangkok, and beg Celestino to take him back as a pupil. He could live in Bangkok with Phichit again; the Chulanonts loved Yuuri, treated him like a son and brother. 

Again, no rational reason why. Nothing the man had done had upset him, he hadn’t been rude or insulting. It was all Yuuri. He couldn’t control his life when he was awake, why would his dreams be any different? 

No, the two people Yuuri talked to the most outside his family, he was avoiding them because he’d managed one of the most erotic dreams of his life, starring both men. It didn’t matter that awkwardness had already hung in the air around skater and coach, that he’d never seen even a patch of skin or lock of hair from the mysterious texter. Yuuri had woken himself up two mornings in a row, rutting into his childhood mattress, pajamas a mess and blankets on the floor. The first morning, he’d been beyond embarrassed for himself, hoping he’d been quiet at the very least, waiting until he heard Viktor knock on his door as a reminder to wake up and head to breakfast. The second morning, he’d laughed a quiet, incredulous chuckle. Rolling over, he’d scrubbed his face of whatever sleep and sweat remained and automatically began gathering clothes so he could have a quick shower. It was like being in high school again, wet dreams and having to try and make it to the shower before his parents or, heaven forbid, Mari, realized what had him up so early. And this time around, he had to dodge around Viktor, one half of the star of his problem. 

The third night, long after the house settled and he’d submitted to the idea of turning in, Yuuri found himself staring at his ceiling, thinking back on the last two mornings. He didn’t have concrete ideas of what the dreams had explicitly been about, but it wasn’t hard to guess. While not on the prowl for constant partners, Yuuri was far from virginal. He was more reserved until he was drunk on lust (according to Phichit’s theories), and alcohol certainly seemed to help as well. He’d had three partners since leaving Hasetsu at eighteen. 

One had been a drunken instance to Yuuri’s weakness to alcohol. They knew each other, were in a few classes together. It had been an infrequent thing after the first time, Yuuri calling it off and the boy agreeing with a smile and a shrug. The second, a girl who’d been aggressive in stating her interests in him. He wasn’t opposed to the idea and they dated for six months, sleeping with each other a handful of times before she broke up with him, unable to handle his training schedule and how skating held more of his attention than her. While she had been slightly bitter, Yuuri wished her well, knowing the life of a professional athlete meant he would be hard pressed to keep a normal relationship.  In between these two, there had been one person, a single instance of need. It had been mutual, lacking any outside substances, just curiosity and realizations. After Phichit’s eighteenth birthday, they’d been sitting on the steps to their doom, taking in the cooler spring air, their conversation falling into a comfortable silence. Yuuri turned his head to ask the Thai boy a question and was met with slightly parted lips and fingers somewhat shakily ghosting near his jaw. He barely had time to respond before Phichit pulled away, a nervous look casting over his typically jovial face. 

“Phichit?”

“Yuuri, I…” 

“Maybe we should talk about this in the room?”

Surprisingly, there was little talking. They laid together on Phichit’s bed, fully clothed at first. Hesitant hands, tangling legs, fingers reassuring on one another’s cheeks and jaws and lips and brows. Lips pressed together, soft before commanding. Curious tongues became emboldened, split escaping and dribbling down their chins. It was Yuuri’s hands that made the first solid move, teasing the edge of Phichit’s shirt, making his presence known to the younger’s hot skin. He paused his hands, pulling back to break their kiss, blinking away the haze in his eyes and waiting until Phichit looked at him with clear eyes. 

“What are we doing, Phichit? What do you want?”

That night had been the only instance, the evidence on their skins fading after days. It was evident the next day that they weren’t meant to be lovers, both amicably joking about it with flushed faces. Though they never indulged in one another again, it was clear that, in part because of their activities, Yuuri was more comfortable with physical contact with Phichit than most other people. 

These instances Yuuri’s only contact of sexual nature, constituting less than a dozen times in his twenty four years. His mind and his body didn’t lack in fantasy or experience when it came to his dreams. Rather, they fueled him plenty and for once that week, Yuuri was willing to indulge his traitorous libido in favor of at least being able to remember his night time fantasy and control where it took him. The best option was to start where his dreams always took him and run from there.

Soft hands. He pictured Vitya having soft hands with minor callouses, fingers long. Vitya would constantly have his hands in Yuuri’s hair, scratching his scalp and gently tugging on his hair as they kissed. Vitya would pull him into his lap, small chuckles when Yuuri would eagerly tug off both of their shirts. His hands exploring the skin he couldn’t see, the dark blinding him, but feeling the shudders he sent through the man when he ran a fingernail across his chest and nipple. Yuuri would trail kisses down Vitya’s jaw, leaving marks in a trail down his neck. At the juncture, Yuuri finds himself rocked back, cushioned by his blankets and pillow. The moon suddenly breaking out of the clouds from his window and he could see Vitya for the first time. 

Except Vitya changed into Viktor and Yuuri can’t help the gasp and whine that comes from his lips.

Viktor isn’t as passive as Vitya. His hands everywhere on Yuuri as he hovers over him, his mouth keeping Yuuri’s completely occupied. Dueling tongues, panting into one another’s open mouths. Viktor takes Yuuri into hand and whispers Russian pet names, lips brushing across the shell of his ear like a flitting butterfly. His hands are just as soft, fingers just as long.

Yuuri, done with a cry he barely remembered to stifle with his fist, shook. It was one thing to remember a dream, an abstract thought that melted into the unsure and fleeting memories that came from sleep, but it was another to play upon them when awake. To actively rely on his own cognizance instead of his subconscious, it was dangerous. And he realized that it was the most the relaxed he’d felt since the night he first came home to Hasetsu, after that first bowl of katsudon and the tight hug his mother gave him when he went to bed. Before that, he hadn’t truly relaxed since before the Grand Prix series had started last year. This… This had been something he needed to acknowledge for a long time and his subconscious knew it. His fanboy crush on Viktor wasn’t a surprise to anyone, until the man himself arrived in town, his room had been plastered with images of him, he owned body pillows and magazines, thousands of items with the man’s face. He’d also been the star of these same type of fantasies in the flush of Yuuri’s youth. The only difference these days was Yuuri could paint a clearer picture of Viktor’s body. For accuracy. 

Viktor did love the onsen.

Sighing, Yuuri cleaned himself up, tossing the evidence in the trash near his desk before tiredly slipping under the sheets. His body pleasantly felt lighter, limbs just a little shaky. He ignored the beep of his phone on the nightstand, the quick backlighting fading back to black. He set that specific tone for Vitya and he wasn’t quite ready to talk to him yet. Not yet. A yawn escaped Yuuri’s lips and he shut his eyes, trying to block out the half moon coming through his window. 

  
  


**_2:13am_ **

_ Yuuri  _

_ Please answer me. _

**_2:15am_ **

_ Did I do something to upset you? I’m sorry if I did. Please tell me! _

**_2:21am_ **

_ I miss you. _

  
  


 

* * *

 

> **To:** Yuuri
> 
> **From:** Phichit
> 
> **Subject:** Tanabata
> 
> Yuuuuuuurriiii!
> 
> Please tell me you’re going to do that Tanabata festival you told me about? The one in that manga you were reading last summer?
> 
> Ciao Ciao is giving me time off! Not a lot of time, just an extended weekend and I can take it whenever I like in the summer!! I looked it up and Tanabata this year is a Friday, so how about I come and we hang out that weekend?? You, me, and Viktor! Or just you and me! I don’t care, I just want to hang out with you! 
> 
>  
> 
> November is too long to go without seeing you :( 
> 
> I’m not used to going without seeing you. I miss us being roommates! We have to catch up!
> 
>  
> 
> King of Hamsters

  
  


> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Tanabata
> 
> I mean, yeah, you’re welcome to come. I’ll double check with my parents, but it shouldn’t be a problem. I didn’t realize you were so interested in Tanabata. I don’t think it’s as an extravagant festival around here like it was in my manga though. I hope you won’t be disappointed.
> 
>  
> 
> I was planning on showing Viktor the festival, so as long as you’re ready to put up with him, probably drunk, then we can all walk around and try things. I haven’t been to any Japanese festival in five years, so this should be interesting if this one has changed any. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know when you’re coming in and I can meet you at the airport in Fukuoka. If you need help with airports, let me know that, too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have I mentioned I’m so dumb? Because I am… I’m surprised Viktor hasn’t left for Russia.
> 
>  
> 
> Did you find more about Vitya?
> 
>  
> 
> King of Katsudon

  
  


> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: RE: Tanabata
> 
> Fantastic! I’ll look at flights later!
> 
>  
> 
> Why would Viktor leave you? What happened? I highly doubt he’d leave you high and dry.
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit

  
  


> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : RE: RE: RE: Tanabata
> 
> I overheard a conversation of his the other day and I may have jumped to conclusions… Like, off the cliff into the raging sea conclusion. I thought he was walking to the RSF about leaving and that he wasn’t going to really tell me…?
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Cliff diving
> 
> ...Oh Yuuri. No.

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Cliff diving
> 
> Yeah. I did it again.
> 
> But we talked. He swears he isn’t leaving. So I guess that’s good?
> 
> …
> 
> I’ve been ignoring Vitya…

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : STOP
> 
> I know what you’re doing. 
> 
> STOP.
> 
> STOP SABOTAGING YOURSELF.
> 
> Damn it, Yuuri.
> 
> You did yourself a favor by talking to Viktor but I know you’re still acting awkward over it. Just meet him halfway!! He can’t be the only one who bends. You’re too rigid. 
> 
> And as for Vitya…. You need to do what’s best. I’m wary of this stranger, but if you’re happy talking to them….But if you talk with them again, you need to apologize for being a dick. You realize that, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit

  
  


> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** :Thanks
> 
> You’re a good friend, Phichit.
> 
> Let me know when you’ve got your trip planned.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri

  
  
  


It surprised Yuuri when he came down to the family sitting room to see his mother still awake. While it wasn’t after midnight, it was past the normal time she retired to the bedroom she shared with his father. Yet, there she sat, a cup of tea wafting warmth into the air, a book in hand nearly halfway through, and the teapot and another cup sitting at the ready. When she heard him open the door, she looked up with a smile and patted the cushion next to her, indicating he should join her.

“Yuuri,” she said softly, placing her bookmark between the pages and setting the novel aside. “What’s wrong?”

Squirming in place, Yuuri looked down at his hands, completely not expecting her to try and bring up a conversation like this. As he formulated a response, something appropriate to tell her without seeming like he couldn’t take care of his own problems, he could hear her pour the second up full of what smelled like hojicha. Both Yuuri and Hiroko prefered the sweeter teas and it was one of the sweeter things he could get away with considering his metabolism. She placed the cup in front of him and let him take his time, smelling the steam and carefully taking a sip.

“I’m just… In doubt? Waiting for the other shoe to drop? These last few months are kind of ridiculous.”

Hiroko chuckled. “It certainly is one of the more livelier extended times we’ve had in the onsen since you and Mari were kids. Vicchan is a nice man.” She paused, sipping her tea. “I assume you’re anxious about Vicchan?”

Yuuri nodded. “I keep thinking he’ll get bored, go back home. And I know he said he’d get me to the Grand Prix Final, but that scares me, too. Because that  _ is _ when he’s leaving and…”

“Shh, shh. Baby boy, come here.”

Unaware of when he started crying, Yuuri let his mother hold him close, burying his face in her chest like he did when he was a kid. Running her fingers through his hair, she hummed a soft song, just a tone louder than the sniffles he couldn’t hold back. A comical image of what they must look like flashed in his mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle and pull back.

“Thank you.”

“Mm. Of course. Yuuri, I don’t think you should be worrying about Vicchan leaving right now. I know he wouldn’t leave you out of the blue! It’s hard to stop those thoughts, I’m sure. But I want you to be happy, Yuuri. Focusing on a future that may not happen how you seem to think it will, well, that will just stress you out more.” Hiroko patted his cheek lightly, smile soft. 

“I made you this. I know it’s not part of your diet, but one or two won’t hurt and I think you need the positive boost.” Leaning over the teapot to grab a cloth-covered plate, Hiroko sat it in front of Yuuri, smile large and hands clasped together.

Unable to keep his lips from turning up in their own grin at how excited his mom was to give him whatever her surprise was, he gingerly lifted the cloth napkin and let his mouth hang open. Two small bite-sized taiyaki looked up at him, golden brown and still a little warm. Fighting back tears, he picked one up and bit it in half, sighing at the flavor of red bean paste. This was his favorite.

“The other is chocolate,” his mother said, leaning forward to pat his head. “You can finish your snack before you go to bed, Yuuri.” 

Before she could stand fully upright, Yuuri hugged her close, nearly throwing her off balance. Balancing the tea tray in one hand, she rubbed small circles on his back until he was ready to let go. Looking up at his standing mother, cheeks red, Yuuri muttered,

“Thank you.”

“Of course, baby boy. I’m very proud of you. You deserve this treat. You deserve to have Vicchan here. You deserve to skate if that’s what you want to do.” She kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight, mom.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_8:05am_ **

Vitya

**_8:06am_ **

_ YUURI! _

_ I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I’M SO SORRY!!!!!!!! _

**_8:08am_ **

_ Please don’t stop talking to me! _

**_8:11am_ **

_ Is everything okay? _

**_8:15am_ **

I’m fine, I guess.

I’m sorry for ignoring you.

**_8:18am_ **

I guess I just needed time to think? That’s not quite right either but…

**_8:21am_ **

I’m going to try and not ignore you like that. At least not without warning you. That was mean of me, I’m sorry.

**_8:23am_ **

Forgive me?

**_8:24am_ **

_ Of course! You just had me worried. I was very sad. _

**_8:28am_ **

_ Are you okay now? Do you need to talk? _

**_8:30am_ **

Yeah

But I have to get to practice.

I text you on my break?

**_8:32am_ **

_ YURA! _

_ Yes, whenever you have time! _

_ Have a good day! _

_ <3 _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr (velvetcovered-brick), you know what I'm up to. My mood reflects my writing patterns, so sorry there weren't chapters for the last two weeks. Feel free to follow me there, you can ask me questions, and I'm even willing to take on headcanon and speculation there or here in your comments!  
> So, say something nice!
> 
> Story recommendations for this time are "Shape of You" by ViktorBunny. Smut. Beautifully crafted plot and elegant smut. Also, for those not wanting to read smut, "Puppy Love" by Phyona.
> 
> This chapter gives a shout out to Noon30ish because she worked hard and gives great encouragement! 
> 
> My readers are the best readers, thank you for all your love and support! Until next time!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit goes on vacation, Viktor screams like a little girl, and there are fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just saying fuck it and throwing it to the wind. Let's go more canon divergent than before. Enjoy the ride.

** Twelve **

 

The sight of Phichit in the doorway of Yutopia Katsuki didn’t throw Yuuri off. He’d been in constant contact with the younger man since the night before, Phichit updating him when he got to the airport, when he landed in Fukuoka, when he got on the train to Hasetsu, and everything in between. Nor were Mari, Toshiya, or Hiroko; Yuuri had asked if it was okay if he stayed at the inn for the weekend and his family had given the all clear with quiet smiles and words of consent. The only one in the Katsuki household who was surprised was Viktor, as was evident in the near shriek he let out upon following Yuuri to the reception area. He stumbled back several paces before righting himself so he wouldn’t hurt Makkachin.

“Viktor? Are you okay?” Yuuri turned to gape at the less than graceful moves of the Russian, surprised at the reaction he had. 

“I’m fine, I almost tripped over myself. Nothing to worry about. Who is your friend, Yuuri?”

As Viktor spoke, Phichit glared at Viktor, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Ah, this is Phichit! He’s visit for the festival tonight and for the weekend. I didn’t tell you he was coming?” Yuuri turned and welcomed the Thai skater with a hug. 

Phichit mouthed the word  _ idiot _ at Viktor as he responded to his friend’s welcome. 

Viktor made a noise of confirmation, shaking his head despite knowing Yuuri was turned around and couldn’t see. “You didn’t, but that’s okay. The festival should be fun, the more the merrier! I hope there’s plenty of food and drinks?”

Yuuri pulled back, nodded at Viktor before taking ahold of Phichit’s suitcase. “Of course! Let me get you set up, Phichit. Then you can say hi to my parents and Mari again.”

Leading his friend out of the reception area, Yuuri missed the eye roll and glare Phichit sent Viktor’s way. When he was alone in the entryway, Viktor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since he laid eyes on Phichit. He knew who the boy was. Of course he did. He was a prominent skater in the GPF series this year, Yuuri’s best friend, a constant in photos that had Yuuri in them from Detroit. And how Viktor had been able to get his Yuuri fix despite the Japanese man’s lack of social media presence. Next to him, Makkachin let out a soft whine, pawing at the door and he was more than happy to let him out. The last thing he needed was to add tripping over his own dog to the embarrassing high pitched shriek he’d let out at the sight. 

The other morning, before the sun had even rose, Phichit had sent casual yet chilling reminders of what would happen to him if he didn’t fix the giant mess he’d created. He’d signed the text มาร, which Viktor had roughly translated to  _ the devil _ thanks to Google. It had sent a shiver down his spine and moments later, his alarm went off, blaring. Viktor wondered is that what was what having a heart attack felt like.

 

* * *

 

 

“Phichit, dear. How was your flight?” Hiroko was layout out snacks and drinks in the family sitting room. Viktor walked in on both younger skaters sitting side by side, looking thick as thieves. Across from them, the Katsuki matron was standing and getting reading to head back to the patron area of the inn.

“It was alright. Only had the one layover, but it was short. I was excited to see Yuuri again!”

“It’s good to see you again. I know Yuuri is happy too. Look at that smile…” They all turned to see Yuuri, face blazing but smile still planted on his lips. “Enjoy your snacks. I’ll see you again before you all head out.” Leaving the room, she gave an affectionate pat on Yuuri’s head and Viktor’s arm.

Feeling awkward, Viktor slunk to the table, choosing to sit where Hiroko had been moments before, the view of both Yuuri and Phichit most prominent. Yuuri was sitting casually, one hand gripping his mug of tea, body turned to face Phichit mostly, but with some degree to Viktor. Phichit mirrored him, though his shoulders were a little more stiff, his smile a little more of a smirk, eyes narrowed to Viktor. 

“How are you, Phichit? Excited for the series to start?”

Phichit looked directly at Viktor, smile large, eyes closed. “I’m okay. Just busy with practice and looking out for Yuuri.”

“Looking out for me?” Yuuri gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“Your mystery man, Mr Vitya! Duh!”

Viktor’s entire body froze.  _ The devil indeed _ , he thought to himself, wincing internally. He pretended to be casually interested in what Phichit was saying, rapidfire inhaling the snacks Yuuri’s mother had left out for them to keep himself from sputtering out the truth and blubbering apologies.

“Oh, you’re still texting them, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed slightly and he avoided eye contact with him. “Yeah.”

Phichit nodded next to him. “I’m helping him try and figure out who this Vitya is. Maybe since I’m here, we can figure it out this weekend?”

Viktor shivered unconsciously. He knew that tone of voice. It was one he used on his rink mates constantly when he wanted to aggravate them, get them to snap and tattle on themselves. These days, mostly Yuri and a few hockey players who sometimes shared the ice. Most everyone else had retired or moved on. 

Time was clearly running out. 

“Phichit, we should probably try and find you a yukata. It’s still going to be hot tonight. Unless you’re fine in your normal clothes?” Yuuri sipped at his mug, blush finally faded and eyes meeting his friend’s grey ones. 

“If it’s easy, we can. If not, I’m fine with what I have. I’m from Bangkok, your Japanese summer doesn’t bother me!” Winking, Phichit laughed lightly, nudging his shoulder with Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “If you’re sure. We got Viktor’s yesterday afternoon.”

“It looks so comfy and the fabric is very soft. I’m excited for tonight,” Viktor smiled. 

“I think tonight will be fun,” Phichit smiled, prompting the same from his friend. 

Viktor copied the smile, desperate to hide the shiver that ran down his spine again.

 

* * *

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Viktor
> 
> **Subject** : SOS
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit Chulanont is here. In Hasetsu. In Yutopia. Visiting Yuuri. 
> 
> Did you know about this?!?!
> 
> Yuuri didn’t even tell me!!! His family never mentioned it!!!
> 
> Chris. The looks Phichit is giving me, I am afraid for my life.
> 
> I feel like dirt.
> 
> How can I make things right???

 

 

> **To** : Viktor:
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : RE: SOS
> 
> First off, I did know Phichit was coming. He mentioned he was going to visit Yuuri to me a few days ago. But no, I didn’t know you weren’t told.
> 
> Second, how am I supposed to save you when Josef has me in a rink from sun up to near sun down? Unlike you, I have competitions to practice for. It may sound mean, but it leads me to my next point.
> 
> Third, good. I’m glad you feel like dirt. You didn’t think things through,  _ Vitya _ . 
> 
>  
> 
> God, I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together when Phichit first asked me. You need to think of how you’re going to fix this. I want to skate against Yuuri this year since I can’t have you and I don’t want him destroyed before China. He better be skating against me at the GPF. 
> 
> You have one of the best assets your dumb ass could ever have for the situation right now. 
> 
> Phichit. 
> 
> Yuuri’s best friend.  In the flesh . He’s going to be there for three or four days, right? Find time to hang out with him and figure the inner workings of Yuuri’s mind. Lord knows it’s probably a maze with booby traps or something.
> 
> I want texts from you with progress reports on how you’re getting on trying to fix this.
> 
> I’m still mad at you.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was enjoying himself. He didn’t really think he would. He was never one for events with large groups of people, bustling shoulder to shoulder, rubbing elbows, and the overwhelming chatter in his ears. It had been many years since he last enjoyed a festival. Probably junior high school, visiting with Yuuko and Takeshi, keeping Vicchan on a leash as he sniffed at everything.

But tonight, with Viktor in his bright pink ombre yukata and Phichit in his white shorts and lime green tank top on either side of him and his own pale blue yukata, it felt fun. Both of his companions were eager to try everything they laid eyes on. Goldfish catching, ridiculously impossible carnival games, the food. The dozens of food stalls. 

Phichit had been behaving in the family dining room, avoiding the temptation of snacks that his mother put out, but out where there were no watchful eyes, he was gladly giving his money away to the worst snacks for a skater’s diet. Taiyaki, dango, takoyaki, ice cream. Phichit eagerly gobbled a double scoop cone, vanilla and melon flavors.

“I haven’t had ice cream since your birthday, Yuuri!! Ciao Ciao keeps too close of an eye on me now that you’re gone! He wouldn’t let me have it plus cake on mine!”

Viktor’s hands were as sticky from the same foods, but he also gravitated to the candied apples, chocolate covered bananas, and shockingly, the savory yakisoba. 

“ _ Vkusno _ ! Yuuri! This is fun! Japan is delicious!”

Yuuri kept his own selections minimal, fearful of his metabolism rearing its ugly head. Taiyaki (not as good as his mother’s), a few okonomiyaki, and some ice cream. He hadn’t let himself have ice cream, despite his mother’s offering, since the summer before. He was in a similar state as Phichit, blissed out with the creamy dessert on his tongue.

At one point in the evening, he lost track of both Phichit and Viktor. One moment he’d stopped to watch a small child’s repeated attempts at catching a particular red hued goldfish, the next, his sides were distinctly lacking a Russian and a Thai. The moment he looked away from them, they must have kept wandering off, and the moment he looked away from the child, their paper scoop broke and the fish swam away. Sighing, Yuuri wandered down the line of stalls, keeping his eyes peeled for the two missing men. It was almost time for the fireworks and trying to find them then would be so hard between the noise and the crush of bodies. 

And he’d hoped, childishly, to view them with Viktor at his side.

 

**_10:10pm_ **

Hey, Phichit. Where are you guys? I’ve lost you. 

Are you and Viktor together?

**_10:14pm_ **

Let’s meet at the stall with the dunk tank? Or do you think that will be too crowded.

**_10:20pm_ **

Where are you??????

 

**_10:28pm_ **

Viktor, where are you!?!?

Are you with Phichit???

**_10:32pm_ **

At least tell me you know how to get back to Yutopia without me;;

**_10:39pm_ **

Did...Did you leave me here alone?

 

**_10:29pm_ **

Vitya, I was out with Viktor and Phichit and lost them…

Do you think they ditched me?

**_10:37pm_ **

It’s almost time for the fireworks. I’m not sure if I should keep looking or if I should head back. What do I do, Vitya?

 

* * *

 

“Idiot.”

“I know! .... How long do you think we have before we have to go back to Yuuri or he finds us?”

Phichit tapped a finger on his lips. “Maybe half an hour tops. It’s ten now and he seemed really into watching that kid with the fish.”

Viktor hummed. “That game seemed hard. How can you catch a fish with paper in water?”

“Apparently it’s all about timing. Anyway… Don’t distract me! I’m here to help you, Nikiforov!”

“Yes, sorry.”

Phichit hoisted himself on the low stone wall just off to the side of the hullabaloo, behind the candied apple stall. Viktor leaned against the stones, arms crossed, and sighed. The two sat in silence before the younger man let out a huff of irritation.

“You haven’t thought of anything, have you?”

“No.”

“Idiot.”

Squeals from children and laughing teens filled the silence between the two of them, the vendor with the apples prepared three at once. The smell of cloying liquid candy and warm, thick caramel hung in the air. Viktor couldn’t help but run his fingers through his damp hair, sweat making the small hairs at the back of his neck lay against his sticky skin. Summer was always rough for him… 

“Listen. It’s July. There’s not a lot of time before competitions actually get started. He’s got to redo qualifiers domestically in September, then the Prix qualifiers start at the end of October. From there, it’s all practice and competition. Now is the time to try and fix this mess.” Phichit gave Viktor a hard once-over, mouth taut and brows furrowed. “If you want to do it while I’m here, I’m happy to help. Not necessarily be on your side because I honestly see very little reasoning for any of this. But to support Yuuri, so that you know he won’t be alone. On the other hand, if you want it to be just the two of you, that’s fine as well.”

Another pass through his hair, Viktor couldn’t help more sighs that came from his lips. “If what I’ve come to learn about Yuuri these last few months is true, while the idea of you being there is a good one, he doesn’t seem to like being coddled or others there to witness when he’s upset. Those moments when he breaks down and when he’s ready to build himself back up, he’s always avoided people. He likes being alone.”

A lull in the people walking by meant Viktor could hear his own heartbeat, the noise less than innocuous in his ears. Between the constant thrumming, beat, beat,  _ beat _ , he felt his skin squirming and crawling under the speculative gaze of Phichit Chulanont, Thailand’s future for ice skating. His entire body froze when he heard the younger man let out a snort. 

“Wha...t?”

“You surprise me, Nikiforov. You’ve got a good grasp on who Yuuri is now. In just a ‘few months’ as you put it.” Phichit couldn’t help the air quotes he felt compelled to throw out. “Most people never really  _ get  _ him. You know?”

Viktor cleared his throat, letting his body sag as he let the tension in his muscles go. “Thank you? I genuinely like Yuuri. Not just being his coach. I am completely genuine when I say I... like him a lot.”

Phichit narrowed his eyes. “Why did you hesitate?”

Viktor blinked.

“You hesitated on like. Why?”

“Phichit, listen…”

“No… You love Yuuri. Don’t you?” Phichit nearly fell off the wall, scrambling to his feet to stand in front of Viktor. There was such a difference in height; Yuuri was shorter than Viktor but Phichit was even smaller than him. Still, Viktor was intimidated by the intense stare he was given by the Thai skater. 

“I… I don’t know if it’s love. But I’ve never felt this for anyone else before.”

“It’s later than I thought. We need to try and find Yuuri. He’s sent me so many texts.”

Viktor took out his phone, noting the time as well. It was nearly eleven and he had multiple notifications as both Viktor and Vitya from Yuuri. “Phichit, what happens at eleven?”

“Shit.”

“Phichit?”

“The fireworks. We need to find Yuuri  _ now _ .”

They slid back into the crowd of people, both speed walking through the throngs of people. There were a few indignant noises and curses in Japanese that Viktor couldn’t decipher, but he knew he was being rude. None of it mattered when Phichit’s near panicked state had him in a similar state of mind. 

“Why are fireworks important?” Viktor internally rued the fact that he wasn’t quite working out the way he usually was during the off season. That and the piles of snacks and sweets he’d consumed all evening, it was easy to see why he was a little out of breath.

“Yuuri has this...thing about fireworks. He likes them a lot, but only when he’s with people. And I know he’d really want to see them with us. More specifically, you. For some reason, he won’t watch them alone. He’d head back to the inn before he stays out here watching them by himself. Yuuri!!!??”

Phichit began to call out for the skater now, hands at his mouth, voice heard over the raucous laughter and merrymaking of the Hasetsu population. A few people looked his way, but none were their target in blue glasses. “Viktor, what did his messages to Vitya say? I know he had to have reached out to him when he couldn’t get to us.”

Viktor struggled to pull up the messages and run without completely knocking into people. He was known around town as the foreigner with Yuuri, but he didn’t want them to think him rude like some tourists. “He says...said… Damn. He sounds like he thought we went back to Yutopia.”

“When was his last message?”

“To Vitya, about ten minutes ago. To me, eight minutes.”

“I’m going back to the onsen. I’ll see if he’s there. Keep looking around the festival. You’ll stand out here and if you don’t find him, he can find you. Okay?”

They nodded at one another, splitting up at the fork of the festival. One path lead to beer stalls and ramen, more okonomiyaki and a few western ventures. The other to the temple and the displays full of paper slips, people’s wishes and desires carefully jotted down and offered to Vega and Altair. A moment’s hesitation, then Viktor found himself taking the path on the left, leading up to the temple. 

Yuuri had taken them up there when they’d first arrived, long before the sun began its obvious descent. Carefully explaining the tradition, he handed Phichit and Viktor their own papers and pens.

_ “You think hard on what wish you’d like granted for the next twelve months, it can be almost anything. You write it down, still thinking about how much you want your wish to come true, then you attach your wish to any of the displays, the trees, branches… Just about anywhere on the temple grounds. There was a superstition told to kids that, the higher the wish was tied, the better chance it had of getting to the two lovers to be granted.” _

Yuuri had then left them both to think on their wishes, writing out his own with painstaking care. For a moment, Vikor had been enamored with his actions, watching as Yuuri wandered a moment, seemingly waiting for the right spot to jump out at him. As if waiting for Yuuri to tie his wish there. At the time, caught up on the adrenaline of a festival, Viktor had idly thought Yuuri’s wish had to be about winning gold at the GPF or perhaps being able to land the quad loop he still couldn’t do cleanly. Or, perhaps, to eat a bowl of katsudon.

Viktor was an idiot.

Yuuri wasn’t that simple. Not, at least, for katsudon. The gold medal was a closer reality of what Yuuri could have wished for, but really thinking, he knew Yuuri was made of deeper things. Yuuri was made of soft velvet and unyielding steel, the warmth of the sun and comforting moonlight. He had a heart made of gold and glass. It was a heart Viktor wanted to simultaneously steal and protect. 

Just as he had that afternoon, Viktor tripped on the final step up to the commons of the temple. He hissed out a curse, catching himself just before he could eat dirt, sending pebbles scrambling. When he stood, he could see the silhouette of a man sitting at the steps to the temple building. Yuuri. He was preoccupied. Head down, looking at his phone as he typed out a message. His body looked primed, ready to stand. Ready to leave. Viktor could feel his phone vibrate in the pocket of his yukata, but he ignored it. He knew who it was.

“Yuuri!”

“Viktor?” Yuuri did a double take, eyes wide as he watched Viktor jog over to join him. Despite the melancholy of the situation, Viktor smiled at him, relieved to see he hadn’t given up completely and gone home to the inn. 

“Yuuri, we’ve been looking for you!”

Yuuri looked behind him a moment before looking back up to meet Viktor’s eyes. “Where’s Phichit?”

Viktor held a finger up, indicating to give him a moment. With the worry over Yuuri done for the time being, and the need to run around gone, he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath.

“Jeez. Viktor, you should have laid off all the food and beer.” Yuuri smiled, a giggle escaping his throat.

Viktor wasn’t so out of breath that he didn’t notice his smile hadn’t reached as far as it could have. 

“Yuuri, I--”

A loud, shrill shriek cut him off, startling the both of them. Above them, a bright yellow light erupted, followed by two more, red and pink. He tore his eyes away from Yuuri’s to look up, taking in the brilliant colors in the sky. When he glanced back down, Yuuri’s face was turned to the sky as well. His mahogany eyes were shining bright, his smile a little less broken and a little softer than a moment before. 

Impulsively, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, tangling their fingers together and ignoring the half-hearted tug the younger man gave at the surprising action. Instead, he gripped his hand a little tighter, eliminating the distance between the two of them by bringing them side by side. The extra body heat added to the sweltering summer temperature meant nothing to him if he could feel Yuuri’s pulse thrum through their skin to skin contact. And the smile that continued to grow, the distance that eliminated itself the longer the fireworks went off, gave Viktor some pluck for what he wanted to say to him. 

“Yuuri,” he began again. “Listen…”

“Viktor.”

They spoke over one another, voices louder than the relatively subdued popping happening in the sky. Louder than the  _ thump-thump thump-thump _ in his ears. Or was it just because he hoped? The steel in Yuuri’s voice sounded surer than his own, absolutely.

“Viktor, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys, listen.  
> I'm sorry it was six weeks since I last posted. I tried writing, then Phichit came along. Then I became a part of the Yuri On Ice Big Bang and I found I couldn't simultaneously write both stories without mixing up details, so I had to wrap that up first. That leads us to now.   
> I'm going to *try* and do two more chapters this week to make up for the gap, but no promises. Shit hit the fan, according to some texts I got, at work and a this point, I don't know what's going to happen.   
> Side note, I'm coming up with a one-shot or like, five. They aren't priority like this story is, but I want to get them down while they're fresh. Do don't hate me if those post sooner than the next chapter of this.
> 
> On to happy things, I appreciate everyone who reads my story. Those of you who give kudos and leave comments are little treasures. You make my day when I see new comes pop up and it encourages me to keep writing, that someone is reading besides me, lol. Shout out to my friend Jazz for not only sending me into the spiral of hell that is Yuri on Ice, but for always being there!
> 
> Fic rec for this chapter is "not like the gold in your dreams" by ebenroot which just wrapped up. It's got the movie "Penelope" as an AU influence and I adore it so much!
> 
> As always, visit me on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick! See me shitpost Yuri On Ice things, plus others. Plus, you get tagged when this story updates hours before you get the email from AO3.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit, no! Phichit, yes! Viktor, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one chapter to make up for my absence. Enjoy to the best of your abilities.

**Thirteen**

 

 

**_4:16am_ **

_ Yuuri, what’s wrong? _

_ You guys came back and you went straight to your room. Are you okay? _

**_4:20am_ **

_ Viktor looks… I dunno. He looks dazed. _

**_4:22am_ **

_ He’s just sitting in the living room, staring a tthe wall. _

**_4:28am_ **

I mgiht have done someting dumb.

**_4:29am_ **

_ Why are you typing like that? You don’t usually type so bad… Wait. Im coming to your room. _

**_4:31am_ **

Not tonight, please.

I think I just need to be by myself.

**_4:35am_ **

_ Okay… I’ll respect that but. Can you tell me if he did something to hurt you? _

**_4:40am_ **

No. He didn’t do anything. Not really. This time, it was me.

**_4:42am_ **

I’ll tell you in the morning. 

**_4:43am_ **

_ Will you tell me at breakfast? _

**_4:45am_ **

Come to my room before you go eat. I probably won’t be up before Viktor. He sometimes helps my mom in the kitchen. 

**_4:47am_ **

So come here and wake me up.

**_4:51am_ **

_ Okay. I’ll do that then. _

_ Goodnight, Yuuri. Get some sleep. _

 

* * *

 

 

Despite giving permission to Phichit to come wake him up, Yuuri was still less than pleased at the seemingly sudden wake up call his best friend gave him. Yes, he’d heard the polite knocked on his door. Yes, he’d heard the half-whisper of his name. Did he care? No. He’d rolled over and snuggled back into the thin sheet he’d covered himself with just before the sun came up. He knew better. Phichit was used to the less than stellar job of waking him up in the morning. He’d confessed it was like a game to him, to see how many creative ways it took to get Yuuri out of bed. Today’s weapon of choice was dive-bombing into the bed and laughing at Yuuri’s squawk of surprise and indignance. 

“‘Chit… No.”

“‘Chit yes!”

“Get off me, it’s too hot for this….”

“It’s almost nine, wake up, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shuddered, then, realizing what Phichit meant, buried his face into his pillow, groaning. 

“I’m an idiot.”

Sitting up from the horizontal position he’d shared with his friend, Phichit looked down, smile dimming as he watched Yuuri reprocess the night before. “What happened?”

“I told Viktor I loved him.”

Yuuri felt Phichit tense up next to him and squinted his way, trying to make out the expression on his face while simultaneously reaching for his glasses on his side table. Once he was able to push them onto his face, he sat up as well and was able to take in the warring emotions that seemed to flash on his face.

“I just…. He was really surprised and didn’t answer right away and…”

“Yuuri, shut up. Stop. Wait.” Phichit grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. “What happened?! Tell me  _ everything _ .”

“Well… I lost you guys and I kind of was freaking out. I went to wait at the temple because there didn’t seem like many people there so late and I was texting you two and Vitya and no one was answering and I decided to head back… This was right before the fireworks and I figured you guys had gone back to the onsen since we’d split up. But Viktor came up to the temple.” Smiling, Yuuri chuckled a little before growing somber. “He tripped on that step again. I asked him where you were and, oh god he was so out of breath. His face was pink and he looked so sweaty and miserable. But, his eyes were really shiny like he was going to cry and there was something about his face. The way he looked like he was blushing… 

“He tried to say something and he looked really serious. I think I panicked, I was thinking the worst. The fireworks went off and I got distracted watching them, I was really happy and… I confessed to him.”

Phichit was silent, hands still on his shoulders as Yuuri tried to wipe away a handful of tears before they became obvious. He knew he had to get it all out before it ate him alive from the inside. 

“He just stared at me, Those stupid blue eyes and the fireworks still going off. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at me for like a whole minute. He just said my name eventually and turned to look back up at the rest of the show and held my hand. What does that even mean?!”

“Oh, Yuuri.”

“What?”

“That’s actually really cute.”

Yuuri glared, shoving Phichit’s hands off of him as he stood, gathering clothes for the day. Glancing back at his friend, he saw the man sitting there, chin in his palm as his elbow rested on his thigh. “What? Stop looking at me like that. I’m seriously upset.”

“I know you are, Yuuri. But you’re already getting over it. Look at you, getting dressed in front of a man who isn’t the one you’ve confessed to,” Phichit teased, dodging the t-shirt thrown at him. “You just needed to get it off your chest more than anything. You might be overthinking it too.”

Yuuri tugged on his jeans, glancing over his shoulder. “Overthinking what? That I just confessed to Viktor fucking Nikiforov and he didn’t answer me? Or that I’m clearly still such a crybaby over stupid things?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit said in admonishment. “First off, so what if he’s Viktor fucking Nikiforov? That never stopped you from being noisier than you thought you were at one in the morning with those damn posters and YouTube videos--”

Yuuri squawked in denial.

“--and that didn’t stop you from  _ agreeing _ to let him coach you. Doesn’t stop you from bathing with him in the onsen or any of those cuddle sessions I’m seeing on his Insta.”

“Wait, what pictures are you talking about?”

“The point is, Katsuki Yuuri, that you deserve what you want. If you want to love Viktor fucking Nikiforov, you do it. As for being a crybaby, who cares? I’ve known you for almost five years and, knowing who you are, I can see clearly you have a fragile heart. And there’s nothing wrong with that. It makes you Katsuki Yuuri and that’s why I like you. It’s why your fans like you and why Yuri Plisetsky likes you more than he wants to admit. And why Viktor is here in your family’s onsen, coaching you, and now standing right outside your door listening in on this conversation.”

“WHAT?!”

“PHICHIT NO!”

“Phichit yes. Get in here, Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : I am an idiot
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know why I torture myself so much. I know better. But damnit, I just wanted Yuuri happy. Do you know how much it hurts to watch your best friend cry? Over something that could easily be fixed over communication and just a shred more confidence. 
> 
> I just made this all really, more complicated than it needs to be.

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : Oh dear
> 
>  
> 
> What happened?
> 
> From what I figured by the last conversation I had with Viktor in texts, he was going to confess to Yuuri about being Vitya. Did that not go as planned?

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Oh dear
> 
>  
> 
> No. That didn’t happen.
> 
> Apparently Yuuri mustered up enough courage to confess loving Viktor right as Viktor was about to come clean. They both freaked out in their signature ways and the night ended awkward as all get out.
> 
> I had to rally Yuuri up this morning to give him confidence and Viktor fucking Nikiforov was listening in so I ratted him out.
> 
> I basically made they confess to one another again and now I think they’re all heart eyes and holding hands in their own world. I left them alone so I don’t know for sure. Should I try and sneak a pic? I don’t hear yelling so Viktor lost his balls in admitting to anything. But on the heels of this… Probably a good idea.
> 
> I just wanted Yuuri happy! Now this is going to just murder him.

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Chris
> 
> **Subject** : You are an idiot
> 
>  
> 
> Absolutely on one hand, I want them happy. They need to talk about those feelings of attraction that were apparent to everyone with eyes at the banquet last year as well as in those photos I assume Yuuri probably doesn’t know about. 
> 
> Viktor always has been the kind of person to do things first, beg forgiveness later. 
> 
> On the other hand, while it seems like it was naturally going to come to this before Viktor actually did anything, it still feels like it’s going to be devastating when Yuuri finds out now. More than it did yesterday. Or a week ago. A month ago. The longer he puts this off, the worse it’s getting. 
> 
> Thank you for ushering in Yuuri’s mental apocalypse.
> 
> Kidding. Kind of.
> 
> You’re deep in the middle of this now, right in the field. Got a plan?

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: You are an idiot
> 
>  
> 
> No. None at all. I’ll email you when I do.
> 
> I need food, it’s too early for this.

 

 

> **To** : Chris
> 
> **From** : Viktor
> 
> **Subject** : <none>
> 
>  
> 
> CHRIS.
> 
> YUURI LOVES ME.
> 
> HELP.
> 
> I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. BUT WHAT DO I DO NOW?!?!
> 
> Oh god. They noticed im outside his room. Shit. caught in the a

 

* * *

 

 

“I have twelve hours left in Hasetsu before I leave for Fukuoka and to home. What’s your plan, Nikiforov?”

Phichit leaned on the boards, watching Yuuri skate through old footwork and step sequences. It was still as mesmerizing as the first time he’d witnessed it in his bedroom back in Bangkok eight years ago. He hadn’t packed his skates, despite Celestino wanting him to get a little rink time in. He had wanted to pack light for a trip that would just last the weekend. Yet, he went to the Ice Castle with Yuuri and Viktor that evening, promising to watch just as a spectator and not with the eyes of a competitor. Knowing he was a third wheel to whatever was happening between the two other skaters, he still came with. No matter the activity, he still wanted to enjoy his time with Yuuri and he wanted to relight the fire under Viktor to get him to own up to his stupid multiple personalities. 

“I don’t know.”

Viktor leaned on the boards from the other side, skates strapped on, arms crossed in his usual practice clothes. His eyes never left Yuuri. 

“You’re stupid in love, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…” 

“I thought you weren’t sure.”

“I think it was Yuuri wrestling up his courage to tell me that made me admit it.”

Phichit sighed. “I wish it gave you courage for something else. You need to have a plan. Like, now.”

They were both silent as Yuuri changed to work on his entries to his jumps. Spread eagle to triple axel, an Ina Bauer. He was in his own world, focused on the cool breath of the ice and the slick sounds of his skates on the clean surface. It was obvious, knowing Yuuri’s facial expressions, for the two. 

“I want to be with Yuuri first. I want to figure out what we want together. I want him comfortable…”

“And the more you wait and the more trust he gives you, the harder the fall is.”

Vikor swiveled around, eyes and voice angry.

“I know that! You don’t think I know. I’m at the point I wish I’d never invented this bullshit. I should have fessed up. But I didn’t know Yuuri well enough to know he wasn’t playing a game with me. I didn’t know he’s not like most people, who want to play coy and for me to chase them. By time I realized this, he’d already been pouring his soul out to me and even my heart was in too deep. How am I supposed to tell him I’m Vitya?”

“What?”

They’d been too focused on one another to notice the absence of steel on ice, the music of movement had long since silenced. Slowly, they both turned their heads. Yuuri stood a few feet from Viktor, eyes wide, mouth open in surprise. The silence grew between them, the only true noise was Yuuri’s small gasps of air, body still trying to catch its breath from his routine. 

“Yuuri!”

“Yuuri… I know that face, dont--”

“What is going on?”

Phichit cast his eyes downward, unable to look Yuuri in the eye.

“Viktor. You’re… Vitya.”

It was a statement, not a question. A statement that held little fire, just a defeated acceptance. A confirmation to what was heard. Phichit knew that voice. Yuuri was too good at shutting down and shutting out.

“Yuuri, listen--”

“No. I… I need to change out of my skates.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor reached out to grab Yuuri’s arm, fingers barely touching his elbow before he was batted away. When he reached out again, he shoved the older man away. Losing his balance, Viktor stumbled on the slick ice, only catching the rinkside in a stroke of sheer luck. 

Phichit met him at the entrance, but was ignored as Yuuri went to the bench and all but threw his skates off and jammed his battered feet into his sneakers. “Yuuri, listen. It’s all a large misunderstanding. Let’s go back and talk--”

“NO!” Both Viktor and Phichit jumped, unused to Yuuri raising his voice. “No. No talking. I don’t know what’s been happening. But right now, I don’t care. What I do know is that I’ve been lied to. By my two best friends no less.”

Yuuri tried to take a deep breath, but it stuttered in his chest, coming out ragged and harsh. Wet, like he was holding back sobs. “I don’t want to look at either of you right now. Do what you want.” Standing, he left his skates where they’d landed, one against the barrier and the other just on the ice. Hands empty, he turned to leave the rink, ignoring Phichit calling out for him.

“Viktor, do something! Stop him!”

Phichit looked back at Viktor, the older skater still on the ice and gasped.

On his hands and knees, uncaring of the harsh cold seeping into his clothes, Viktor wept. Staring unseeing at the ice, Vikor let out a sob, letting the salty tears track down his face and drip down onto the surface where Yuuri had just stood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened. Finally. I promise I wasn't dragging it out. Get your Makkachin tissue boxes ready if you haven't already. What do you think is going to happen next? Share your thoughts in a comment! I listed to the duetto Stammi Vicino at some point writing this and nearly bawled like I was Viktor.
> 
> Mega hugs to all my readers. You're all lovely people! Extra love to those who leave kudos and those who leave me great comments. I enjoy talking about things in the story with people, so you should chit chat with me! Even if it's just to give a thumbs up or say "Loved it!" lol. 
> 
> Chapter recommendation is "Your Breath, My Skin" by LavenderProse. I read it just this morning and I wish there was more! 
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr as velvetcovered-brick. I do a lot of shitposting of Yuri on Ice and all the other things I love. Bonus, if you follow me and leave me an ask, well, asking, I'll add you to the tagged post when I update and you'll get the notification hours before AO3 sends it out!


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is broken, but not irreparable.

**Fourteen**

>  
> 
> **To:** Chris
> 
> **From:** Phichit
> 
> **Subject:** Fuck
> 
> Chris. He knows. I don’t know what to do.
> 
> We’re at the rink and he heard us talking about it and…. Damnit. Viktor is a zombie on the ice and Yuuri ran off. 
> 
> What do I do?!?

 

> **To** : Katsuki Mari
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Yuuri
> 
>  
> 
> Is Yuuri home? He left the rink without me and Viktor and he was upset.

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Mari
> 
> **Subject** : RE: Yuuri
> 
>  
> 
> What. Happened.
> 
> I will murder you.

 

> **To** : Mari
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: RE: Yuuri
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so so sorry. I tried, okay. I tried. And Yuuri left and Viktor is fucking broken. Everything is broken.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri was in elementary school, he’d often come home in tears or his tears already drying. Mari walked him to and from school and if she couldn’t stop him from crying, she would immediately take him to their mother, who would drop what she was doing and take him into her arms. It was usually the same things; Takeshi pushing him down, someone in class teasing him, being left out of activities. More often than not, Mari could fix his Nishigori problems with a glare and a promise to tattle on him to his older brothers. But the times when she couldn’t chase away the budding feelings of inadequacy and rejection he felt from his peers, there was always Hiroko to bring him back to warmth and acceptance. 

In middle school, Yuuri went to her less often. Mari would still walk with him, the schools next to one another, and she could see the red rimmed eyes he tried to keep downcast. Both knew when he was upset, but unwilling to seek comfort. He would greet Vicchan and the two would head to his room. Only just before dinner would they emerge, Vicchan begging for a walk and Yuuri looking ruffled and face a little swollen. There were indeed moments when he would still go to Hiroko, but he would be embarrassed. If she was around guests or other adults, he would hover in the doorway, waiting until he got her attention. Eyes staring into her, pleading for affection.

It was a more rare occurrence once Yuuri hit high school. He never really left school crying or on the verge, showing the aftermath of tears. When Yuuri felt like crying, he would come home alone, take Vicchan on long walks before eating quietly and staying in his room. Already a quiet child, it made him look nearly mute and absolutely antisocial. Of course, these were days he didn’t spend at the rink with Takeshi and Yuuko. Days so rare, when Yuuri felt like he couldn’t function even on the ice, his last refuge. These days, Hiroko went to Yuuri, holding him close. Sometimes, he still wouldn’t cry, but the comfort of her arms around him, helping silence the doubts and insecurities that had grown with him. He’d grown out of his crying, leaving melancholy in its place.

The last time Yuuri had come to his mother for comfort was over six years ago, weeks before he left for Detroit. It was shocking when he returned less than two hours after going to practice with Viktor and Phichit and came straight to her, ignoring her greeting and immediately latching on her her middle.

“Yuuri?”

Sitting down the ladle she’d been using, she looked up at her son and carefully wrapped her arms around him, reciprocating his hug. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Mom,” he said after a moment. His voice was thick and she could feel the familiar shudders that ran through his body.

“Shh. I have you, Yuuri. Let it out, baby.”

For the first time in ten years, Yuuri bawled into his mother’s chest, letting his body shake with the weight of his emotions. Hiroko said nothing, letting him get it out. When Mari attempted to enter the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks, seeing her sibling take comfort in their mother. Eyes meeting one another, both women had a silent conversation before the younger disappeared from the doorway.

When Yuuri finished, he sighed, and quietly apologized for staining his mother’s apron. 

“Nonsense, it’s not a bother. Do you want to talk?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Not...right now. But let me help cook?”

Hiroko nodded, taking a cold cloth to his face first, cleaning his skin and attempting to cool the heated and swollen area around his eyes. “Of course. Hold that for a moment, let me check on everything and then we’ll get you started. Maybe chopping some onions and carrots?”

Leaving him to the vegetables a moment, she left to grab flour from the pantry and almost squeaked running into Mari. “You’ll give me a heartattack, you terrible child! What are you doing?” She smacked her on the arm with fingers, straightening her glasses with the other hand.

“Something happened at Ice Castle. Not sure what, but Phichit and Viktor upset Yuuri. I’m waiting for them to come back so I can skin them alive as I ask.”

Hiroko frowned. “What could have happened? Yuuri’s been mad or upset with Viktor, but this is… This isn’t good.”

“I’ll find out. Just stay with him. I’ll take care of the guests tonight.”

“Thank you, Mari. You’re a wonderful sister.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

It took Phichit an hour to get Viktor off the ice.

Phichit’s heart broke for Yuuri to find out how he had, an overheard hushed argument. But it also broke for Viktor, who looked like he was being left on the side of the road in a box. Phichit was standing in the remains of two shattered hearts and wasn’t fairing much better himself. After cajoling Viktor off the ice and onto a bench, he collected Yuuri’s skates, quickly wiping them down and stuffing them in their gear bag. By time he finished that task and looked to Viktor, he let out a groan of frustration, seeing the older man hadn’t taken care of his own. Still sitting here, socked feet on the wet floor, head in hands, and silent. 

“Viktor, snap the hell out of it!! We need to go back to Yutopia and talk to Yuuri!”

Viktor glanced at Phichit, wincing at the volume of the younger man’s voice. “Yuuri hates me…

“For fuck’s sake. He’s pissed off. When he’s angry, he shuts down! We need to give him space, but we can’t stay away either, or his brain will think we’re abandoning him. Put your damn shoes on and let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri hadn’t really been in Mari’s bedroom since they were in their teens. The decor had changed some, but her idol adoration hadn’t changed much. Posters of her “blond Takao” and other groups were pasted on the walls, photos of their family in frames, and clothes strewn across the floor and chair reminded him of the past. It came as a surprise to him that she led him to her space and half pushed him onto the mattress.

“Sleep here tonight.”

“What? Why?”

Mari rolled her eyes. “Because those two are going to look for you in your room. You want some space, right?”

Yuuri automatically nodded, body drawing in on itself slightly. Mari nodded, satisfied he got the point. “Why did you bring me up here now? Dinner is almost done.”

“Those two were coming in when we came up. Stay here, I’ll bring you food.”

Listening to his sister’s fading footsteps, it was all Yuuri could do but keep his body tense, ready for fight or flight. His ears strained to hear any conversation that might happen that he could pick up. 

There it was. Phichit’s over-exuberant voice carrying through the inn, followed by Mari’s straight shooting drawl and even his mother’s scolding. No Viktor. No footsteps. His mother might have made them sit in the dining area and eat. He could imagine everyone ignoring their requests to see Yuuri, forcing them in front of rice and the vegetables he’d pickled before he’d been unceremoniously shoved upstairs. After a few minutes, Mari was back with a tray. Yuuri was surprised to see the same food on it as the rest as opposed to his ultra-diet meals he usually ate.

“Eat. Don’t ask questions. I’ll corral them and let you know when you can have the onsen.”

Yuuri had to choke down his food, trying to repress the thoughts that swirled through his mind. It was suffocating, thinking about them without being able to talk to someone about them. The three people he thought he could go to were two, and they had both lied to him. It was weird, too. The idea that they’d been working together. If working was the right word. He didn’t know details, he was too upset to even look at them let alone listen to anything they had to say. But if Phichit knew Viktor had been, leading him on, faking it, for who knows how long, how could he trust what he’d say next? He was supposed to be helping Yuuri figure things out. Not keep  _ Viktor fucking Nikiforov’s _ secrets. 

Viktor.

Viktor had come to Hasetsu with the intent to coach Yuuri. Because he saw potential? Because he was bored? Because he wanted to play a game?

Yuuri had been texting Vitya since before Nationals. Eight months of texts. To a supposed stranger. Not that it was any better, but that the stranger was Viktor in the shadows. What had he been doing every time he got texts from Yuuri? The random photos he’d send, the heartfelt worries and the pleas for help when he’d had a panic attack. Had Viktor laughed at him each time? Was he disappointed Yuuri was actually this pathetic, frail boy who had no business skating with real professionals?

He must have been shocked a different way that Yuuri had confessed his feelings for him last night. His lack of immediate reply made him lost for words, he hadn’t planned on Yuuri making a fool of himself. This morning had been a show. Another way for Viktor to humiliate Yuuri. 

What was he waiting for? The season to start so he could give his messages to Chris? To his rink mates? Spread like wildfire how Katsuki Yuuri was weak, so they could laugh him right out of the Grand Prix. The game was done now. Was Viktor going to go back to Russia? Would he leave Yuuri high and dry with no coach? Or stay in awkward and unwanted companionship until he followed through on his declaration to get Yuuri to win the Grand Prix Final?

Did Yuuri want him to go back to Russia? How could he want this man around him still after this cruel...joke…?

He couldn’t tell what was worse? Viktor’s mind games or Phichit’s betrayal.

Phichit had promised to help him find out who Vitya was. How long had he known? Was it really a betrayal when he didn’t have answers? Maybe Phichit had been confronting Viktor. Maybe Phichit had been about to tell Yuuri and Viktor had stopped him? Knowing Phichit for so long, it was hard to imagine any malice in his actions, but the lingering doubts fed by his anxiety were always there. 

The Thai skater was leaving the next day, he had a late morning flight out of Fukuoka, which meant he’d have to leave the inn around dawn to take the train and make his first flight out. Was Yuuri willing to avoid him until they met on the ice in China? More than three months away, he didn’t think he had the wherewithal to handle that kind of seclusion to one of his pillars in this life.

When Mari took him to the train station in the morning, he would have to make sure to not miss them before they left the onsen. Maybe even go with them so he could say goodbye properly. He wasn’t sure how much time exactly he would have with Phichit in person, but he wanted some answers in person before they even attempted to do things on Skype or a phone call. An idea popped up, but he shelved it for the time being. Right now, he had to figure a way to take a bath down in the onsen without waiting hours for Mari to give him the all clear. Viktor liked his dips later in the evening and Phichit would be in and out and ready for bed within the next hour or two. Shoveling in the last of his meal, Yuuri made the decision to meet Phichit in the baths, or at least make the attempt. He wanted to be in and out before people saw him wandering the house. Certain people. One person. Viktor. ...And possibly Mari for not listening to her.

 

* * *

 

Snug in his seat with the seat belt lights still light firmly, Phichit swiped across the screen on his phone, smile somewhat bittersweet. He’d left Yuuri at the other side of the terminal, barely making it to his gate. They had had a whispered, yet intense conversation in the backseat of the family’s onsen van while a grumpy Mari drove them the short trip to the train station across town. When they’d arrived, they were nowhere near the end of their conversation and Yuuri was the first to acknowledge it.

“Mari, I’m going to head to Fukuoka with Phichit. I’ll head back when he’s taken off.”

“Fine. S’too early for this. Let me know if you want a ride.” Despite her nonchalance and somewhat harsh statement, she gave a side eye to Yuuri, who nodded in a silent answer. 

Their compartment on the train was quiet, too early for the workers and office drones heading east, only an older woman asleep against her baggage sharing the space with them. They’d lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence after the interlude of switching transportation, neither unwilling to bring up the topic again. It was Yuuri who spoke first.

“I need you to tell me  _ everything _ . When you realized. What you did after. Was this the reason why you came to visit? Why didn’t you say something to me?”

Phichit wanted to grab Yuuri’s hand, to bring a comforting presence and a quick squeeze of reassurance, but when he tried, the older skater had quietly, subtly, moved his arm just out of reach. Fair. He deserved it.

“Yuuri… It hasn’t been that long, a week tops. I freaked out when I figured it out, I tried calling you, but you hadn’t picked up. Then I calmed down a little and called the number. Viktor didn’t answer either, but he did reach out and I kind of gave him a twisted version of a shovel talk? Or just outright threatened him? Anyway, I tried to get him to tell you and he got upset. Said he knew and he didn’t want to upset you or destroy your friendship. He genuinely didn’t know what to do, how to approach the situation.

“And I know you, Yuuri. I knew you’d rather hear it from than me like I was tattling on him. It’s one thing for me to sleuth a stranger, but it’s another if I uncover someone you trusted. You value people owning up to their mistakes and actions and I told him this.”

Brows drawn together in thought, Yuuri bit his lip, thinking. “How did you come to realize it was Viktor though?”

“Chris.”

“Giacometti?!

Phichit nodded. “I asked him about the name Vitya and he didn’t know off the top of his head. But then we started talking about you and other skaters, past competitions… He shared Viktors number with me and it didn’t click at first but.. It seemed super familiar and when I reopened your emails and saw Vitya’s number, that’s when the freak out happened.”

“So Christophe Giacometti knows about this too?” Yuuri’s voice was low, a slight warble in his words. “How humiliating.”

“No! Yuuri, no! Chris is furious at Viktor! When I told him and he connected the dots for the nickname, he hung up with me and contacted Viktor.”

Yuuri blanched. “But isn’t he close friends with him?”

The younger man shook his head, face serious. “It doesn’t matter. A good friend is someone who calls you out on your bullshit. I think, more than me and my scary nagging, Chris got through to Viktor.”

Rubbing a hand across his face, Yuuri groaned quietly. Phichit could see the tension still in his friend’s shoulders, but the exhaustion from his tensed body and the emotional rollercoaster ride simultaneously made his body look wrung out and limp.

“When you heard us yesterday, I was trying to tell him he needed to tell you. I told him if he wanted me here to be a presence, he’d need to do it before I left today. That’s all the conversation was. I promise you we weren’t saying anything bad. Well, about you. I kept calling Viktor an idiot. Don’t hate me, Yuuri. Please.”

Dark head shooting up and whipping around to meet Phichit’s worried grey eyes, Yuuri couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him.

“NO! No, no no! I don’t hate you! I could never! I’m just… I’m really upset and I know I overreacted. I wish you’d have told me, but at the same time, you know exactly how I am. I’m grateful that you know me so well and that you were doing what you thought was best but… I don’t like that this was kept from me. I don’t know how to feel about any of this. All I am feeling right now is a lot of anger and betrayal and I’m so mad and sad and…” Yuuri took a deep breath, ignoring Phichit’s worried glance, continuing. “In a perfect world… I just wish Viktor had come to coach me, this summer was completely uneventful, I could go to China and Russia and Barcelona and get it all out of the way. Of course, I want to win, but if I can make it to Barcelona, then Viktor fulfills his promise of getting me to the Grand Prix Final. If this all hadn’t happened, then Viktor could go back to Saint Petersburg in December, maybe pick up what’s left of his career, and forget he ever came to Hasetsu.”

“Do you really want him to go back to Russia that badly?”

His only response was to drop his head between his knees, breathing deep, hands gripping the plastic bench they sat on. 

 

* * *

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : <none>
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri, we talked but I still want you to know I am on your side and I consider you my best friend. I want to be support for you, I hope that us talking this morning cleared a little of the air around us. I know things can’t be back to normal right away, but I’m here for you. I’ll see you in China. Maybe we can have dinner one night?
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : GOLD
> 
>  
> 
> I mean, you could say sorry by forfeiting gold to me.

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : RE: GOLD
> 
>  
> 
> In your dreams, Katsuki.
> 
> But really, call or text me, email me if you need anything at all.
> 
> I hope you can Viktor can get this settled. Based on only what I know, I don’t think it was malicious. Give him a chance to talk when you’re ready. 
> 
> And don’t let this affect your skating. Stay out of your head.
> 
>  
> 
> Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the dumpster fire that is my life... *sigh*  
> Anyway. Moving things alone here. Don't think Yuuri and Phichit are in a good place, certainly not where they were at least. I hope you liked the flashback of Yuuri's past? What did you think?
> 
> Also, later this week I'll have a new story up that I wrote for the Viktuuri YOI Big Bang 2017. I collaborated with a great artist, so look forward to it on Friday!
> 
> And finally, I'll be at Anime Midwest July 7-9 so you should come find me if you're attending! I'll be cosplaying as Yuuri on Saturday and I might have Makkachin with me all three days! Who knows! 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for reading! Extra love to those who give kudos and bookmark and all the love to those who leave me great comments! I love hearing what you're enjoying, your thoughts, and your encouragement! You're all wonderful!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr to see me shitpost a lot of Yuri!!! on Ice as well as other things that catch my eye. I often post links to stories I'm reading, so I'm a wealth of fic recs. I'm @velvetcovered-brick! Come say hi! Feel free to send me a message or ask letting me know you've come from the story! lol. I don't bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing... Then we can talk.
> 
> Speaking of, fic rec this week is "Sunset in Hasetsu" by AnimeFanime. Yeah, a/b/o. Shut it. This is geisha themed and I have heart eyes for it. Also, I'll rec "Masquerade" by Ashida. Definitely rated Explicit, but it's mafia/yakuza au and I've got a thing for that, too.
> 
> Until next time!


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it seems everyone is getting a talking to.

**Fifteen**

 

 

Life in Yutopia was tense. 

It consisted of quiet meal times, often split between the house. Most days, Viktor took his with patrons of the ryokan or at the tail end of service if he got back late from practice. Yuuri would either eat with Mari, his self-appointed bodyguard, or he would take meals to his room with an eager and blissfully ignorant Makkachin on his heels. Gone were the mornings where Viktor had to near drag Yuuri from his bed and get ready for his run. Instead, Yuuri rose before the Russian--no matter what time he tried getting up and beating him to the punch--and was already finished with his cardio, lacing up his skates and stretching before gliding onto the ice. 

Yuui was the last in the onsen at night, the first in the kitchen in the morning, and curiously able to studiously avoid being where Viktor was in the property any time between. On rest days, Yuuri was suspiciously absent. It was Hiroko’s firm set of her mouth and hard eyes that kept him from sniffing out his exact location. 

On the first rest day in August, that first Saturday, Viktor found himself watching a match on the television with several of Toshiya’s drinking buddies just after lunch. It kept his eyes and hands busy, watching and pretending to cheer with the older Japanese men, but his mind was preoccupied with the million and one ways he’d messed up the budding relationship he’d had with Yuuri. It was the just slightly less than graceful thunk of ceramic and hot food sitting in front of him that woke him from the quiet reverie that he’d drifted into.

“Ah, Hiroko...Thank you for lunch,” he murmured.

Pursing her lips, Hiroko wiped a hand on her apron and met Viktor’s eyes. “Come see me when done.”

Half an hour later, Viktor slid into the kitchen, trying to avoid the glare of Mari and the hardened look of Toshiya. All four Katsukis were upset with him, but Hiroko was the one that didn’t threaten him physically with just a look and he was willing to take the odds of the other ways a family matron could destroy him as opposed to the bone crunching promises of the elder child and verbal eviscerations of the patriarch. 

“Vicchan. I don’t know all the details of why my son has completely withdrawn in on himself. It breaks my heart to see him acting like the little boy that used to cry in my lap when he was teased as a child. He shouldn’t have to be reduced to that at his age. He won’t cry in front of me, but I know a broken heart when I see one.” She paused, crossing her arms on her chest, glasses glinting in the light of the kitchen. “I want you, in every detail you can remember, to tell me exactly what happened between the two of you and why Phichit Chulanont got dragged into it. Then, when you’re done and I’ve decided whether or not I’ll skin you alive, you and I are going to make it so that it’s working. I don’t know if you’ll be able to fix anything, there’s no guarantees in life for that. But I want my family working again the way it was before three weeks ago. That includes you. I want my Mari and Toshiya to be smiling, I want Yuuri to hold his head up like he deserves to. And I even want you energetic. You realize the way you’ve been acting is bringing down the mood for the business, correct?”

Viktor winced. “No, I apologize. None of it was my intent to come out like this… I--”

“Tell me, from the beginning, how it began and what happened so I can help my family.”

 

 

Hiroko swatted at him a few times with her kitchen towel, a grim scowl on her face as she chased him around the cooking area, a mother attempting to punish her misbehaving child. Once she’d snapped him a few good times on the behind and bared legs, she dressed him down.

“How dare you? Do you not realize how damaging that is for  _ anyone? _ Yuuri notwithstanding! That boy and his fragile heart. I know you didn’t realize at first, but surely before you came here you must have realized if you talked with him that much! Even if it wasn’t Yuuri, anyone would feel betrayed! I would be mortified if someone I saw everyday was doing that to me!” The Katsuki matron let out a huff, leaning against the counter, forehead resting in her palm.

“I messed up, Mama. What can I do?.... That night… There was something else.” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “During the festival, Yuuri confessed feelings for me and we talked the next day and... “ Choking back the threat of tears, he bit his lip. “I automatically told him I loved him to because I  _ do _ but then it make it especially the wrong time to say something and…” 

Tapping her fingers on her forehead, Hiroko glared at the Russian as he tried to keep his tears in check. She sighed when he failed and hiccuped through silent sobs. 

“Viktor...Vicchan. Listen. I know you didn’t mean harm and I’ve known since the day you got here that you loved my son. But you’ve bruised the little confidence he does have. Both of you have to work on talking through things. Friendships, a relationship of lovers, even being a coach and student, they all require communication and I think that’s something you both severely lack. It’s something Yuuri’s been awful at since a child and I can tell it’s a bad habit of yourself as well. I’m half tempted to lock the both of you in a room and make you work it out like those awful dramas on television that Mari secretly likes.”

“Even if Yuuri decides he won’t accept me in his life because of this… I want him to know I didn’t mean it maliciously. I would still like to see him to the Grand Prix Final at least if he’d let me. He’s a beautiful skater and has so much talent. Last year was a shame and I would like for him to receive the place he deserves. I hope that he’d let me at least be at least a friend in the future. I don’t know how I feel about being cut out of his life all together.” Viktor sighed, rubbing at his eyes, subtly scrubbing back the tears that formed at the corners. 

There was a loud  _ tch _ followed by footsteps into the quiet kitchen and both Viktor and Hiroko looked over to see Mari entering. The older woman watched her daughter as she walked right up to the Russian, crossed her arms and eyed the man up. “Mari,” she warned.

Mari waved her off “I’m not going to punch him, mother. I know I said I wouldn’t but also I promised Yuuri I wouldn’t beat him up.” Blue eyes met brown as they took one another in. “My mom is right. You both suck at communication. You idiots need to talk. I think you’re an idiot for doing this to him but he’s also an idiot for talking to someone he thought was a stranger and for being surprised it came back to bite him in the ass.” Mari groaned. “He’s lucky it was your dumb ass and not some stranger who would hurt him more in every other way imaginable.”

“Help me? I want to do right by him.”

“Damn right we’re helping you. But just so you know, I’m only doing it for Yuuri. You have a long way to go to get back in my good graces, Nikiforov.”

* * *

  
  
  


> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : [none]
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know how I’m going to keep doing this. Practices are awkward as hell. I can’t talk to him at all. He tries to conversate but I strike him down. I can’t believe I’m letting myself even listen to his advice. I feel bad just a little because he’s trying so hard to be professional but every time I don’t really answer him, he looks practically wounded.
> 
> I mean, how else was I supposed to react to this?! Just be okay with it?!!!
> 
> I know my family is mad at him too. It’s harder for my parents than it is for Mari because they adore Viktor. Mari’s suspicious of anyone because she’s a big sister… I explained to them what you were doing and they’ve all forgiven you. But. I just don’t… How can I go on with Viktor as my coach? Should I cut ties with him now? It’s close to the season but I haven’t been to regionals yet. I could just drop out now.

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Yuuri, please
> 
>  
> 
> I am begging you. As your friend. Fellow skater. Future gold medalist. Old rink mate. Boy toy for five seconds.
> 
> TALK
> 
> TO
> 
> HIM.
> 
> This whole not talking thing is how you guys ended up in the boat you’re in now. You realize this, right? Because Viktor couldn’t grow a pair to tell you the truth and you couldn’t own up to what was in front of you. Don’t try and argue that you didn’t have doubts. I remember that phone call from May.
> 
> I swear to god, if Ciao Ciao wouldn’t kill me, I would come back and lock the two of you in the onsen. ...That way, after you talk you could have steamy hot springs sex at least. Cut some of  _ that _ tension out too.
> 
> No. Don’t blush and sputter and freak out on me. Hours before it all came out, you were starry eyed and ready to make out with him after dinner. Don’t deny it. I can read you like a book.

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : I’m blocking you
> 
>  
> 
> Why am I friends with you again?
> 
> How am I supposed to bring up this conversation? I’ve barely said a dozen words to him since you left. I mostly glare and grunt. And half the time I don’t even mean to be that way. It’s very tiring being mad. 

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Three weeks is long enough
> 
>  
> 
> Enough is enough. You both got time to lick your immediate wounds and regroup. Now it’s time to figure it out like the adults we millennials are told we have to be.

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : Oh god
> 
>  
> 
> What are you doing?
> 
> WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!?!

 

 

> **To** : Yuuri
> 
> **From** : Phichit
> 
> **Subject** : Don’t hate me
> 
>  
> 
> Buuuuuut. I may have talked to your mom.
> 
> And Viktor. 
> 
> Everything I do is for your own good, Yuuri.

 

 

> **To** : Phichit
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : Blocked
> 
>  
> 
> wHY ARE WE frieNDS

 

* * *

 

“We only have so much time left before the regional qualifiers and… No, no… Viktor, I think it’s in our best interests if we forget about… how… you were a colossal asshole and lied to me for eight months… Damn, no…”

“Yuuri?”

Jumping in fright, Yuuri whipped around to see Yuuko standing at the edge of the rink, arms crossed and brow raised. He let out a sigh before subduedly gliding to her across the ice and leaning against the boards. 

“Why are you here talking to yourself so late? I thought you went home hours ago?” she asked, handing the younger man his skate guards and taking a step back as he left the ice.

“Well, I was doing some thinking,” Yuuri muttered to himself. “You know. This… thing between me and Viktor… It sucks but it has to stop at some point. I either need to decide to cut ties with him or to set it aside until the season is done. It’s not doing me any good to ignore him during practice and I know it’s making things super awkward at home.”

Yuuko nodded, sitting with him as Yuuri took a seat on a nearby bench. “That’s true. Watching the two of you interact, if I can even call it that, here at Ice Castle is beyond painful. Worse than high school. When Takeshi and I came over that one night for dinner, it was like sitting in an ice box. Mari told me that was the first time the two of you had sat at the same table for a meal…”

“Yeah… I’m just… It hurts, Yuuko. I can’t believe Viktor would do something like this, but at the same time, do I really know him?” Yuuri grabbed at his hair, gloved fingers digging deep into the inky locks. “I know  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ , Russia’s Living Legend. But I have no idea about Viktor fucking Nikiforov, Absolute Idiot.”

Taking one of his hands in hers, Yuuko threaded their fingers together before speaking. “Yuuri. I love you, you are the brother I never had. But you have this unhealthy habit of not communicating when it’s sorely needed. It’s been weeks. I think it really is time to have the most honest conversation you’ve had in your life to date. From the practicing you were attempting out on the ice, it seems like you know this, too.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed. “Dad says the regulars sometimes feel uncomfortable. They are giving them extra alcohol for free to distract them and make them forget. It’s why I’ve stuck to my room lately. But we can’t afford to lose business so, on top of all the other reasons why, I think you’re right.”

Yuuko smiled softly. “I am in no way excusing what Viktor did or how he approached his situation, whatever it was. But talking it out, even shouting at each other, is going to make a difference. Do you want to do it here? We can take the girls to Yutopia so there’s plenty of people to keep an eye on them so they can’t interrupt.”

Yuuri nodded. “It might be best. No public to worry about.”

“Then tomorrow morning and afternoon the rink is yours until three. I have a couple kids to teach at four but since it’s usually yours anyway, you’ll know even the two of us won’t be here.”

“Yeah... “

 

* * *

 

> **To** : Viktor
> 
> **From** : Yuuri
> 
> **Subject** : We have to talk
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s talk tomorrow instead of practice.
> 
> Ice Castle, usual time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO..... hey there.  
> Yes, this is an actual update. Fingers crossed that updates become regular again! I can't say that my life has gotten any easier (the usual suspects are still around, except I lost my job since you all last heard from me T____T) between changing jobs, family, and moving TWICE. I can say that, once I get updates back up regularly, they will more than likely happen on weekends because my new job is like, a M-F kind of thing.... i don't know how to handle that, lol.   
> Right now, i am doing a big bang submission as well as writing a little something (or three) for friends. Those are first on the list because they are either one-shots or have deadlines (ie the BANG).   
> Stay with me, you're all beautiful! I'm a rollercoaster with my emotions and this story, too, so come keep me company on Tumblr as velvetcovered-brick!  
> And while I have been reading fic, no recommendations for this update. If you're that curious, check out my bookmarks lol.  
> For the time being, what are your thoughts?
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while and this will be my sandbox for it. I write because these are the stories I like to read and I have fun doing it!


End file.
